Flower of Zenith
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: A tragedy changed Miyanaga sisters life forever they're never estranged and lived together in Tokyo, and started their debut in National and both become 2 years reigning champion. Feared and revered champions, they lost the joy of playing mahjong but it's part of their life they couldn't discard. Their first and last Inter high tournament together began, Ch6 fixed! Check it plz!
1. 1st Petal

**Just a story to fill up Saki's miniscule pool of fanfiction...  
I am not sure I will continue this, but I will give a free reign for anyone to copy the concept... inspired by Kuroko no Basket somehow.  
The story is about what if Saki live with Teru and her mother in Tokyo? And instead of Nodoka, Saki is the Intermiddle champion while Nodoka is the runner up. Everything looks so perfect in her mahjong career but both sister has long lost their love for the game... and continue playing because it's part of their life they couldn't discard.  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Champion sisters **

"Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou... 24000 all..." She said in soft voice yet loud enough for the other three players to hear.

That was the end of the match, so sudden and fast that she was unable to calculate the probability of someone to declare a kan from 8 sou she discarded to get a tenpai or the completing the hand from the dead wall. It was like a bucket of cold water dropped on her head, so quickly that she was so shocked she barely felt the coldness.

"Good game." She murmured in robotic tone followed by other players who lost the game. Her eyes scanned the winning hand with astonishment and realized she had been had, she would never discard that 8 sou if not for honor tile red dragon that discarded before hand. One she took for Shou-San-Gen (Two triplets and one pair of dragons) then again she won't complete it because the 5 pin tile she needed was in that dealer baiman hand.

Haramura Nodoka always believed even in the game that rely much on luck she could always rely in logic but this... there should be three more 5 pin, but of all places all of it was in _her_ hands. What was the chance of her opponent had all of that tile in hand? One in a hundred? Or less? This was the first time Nodoka faced this kind of opponent, she didn't dominate the board and in fact just won six and three of it were cheap hands! But somehow in the last three round Nodoka and other players started dancing to her tune. In fact if she thought of it again she was down to second position because someone else ron her, but it started from discard of this player.

Nodoka was snapped out of her thought by the same gentle voice that announce her lost. "Good game... " Nodoka was no sore loser but for some reason she couldn't accept this, not when the winner looked like the victory worth nothing!

"You doesn't seem to be happy for your victory, Miyanaga-san..." She said coolly, ignoring the other two players who lifelessly left the table.

Miyanaga Saki, representative of West Tokyo for individual match and the two time Inter-middle champion. The girl was the same age as her, with long brown hair that reached pass her shoulder and adorned with a daisy flower pin on the left side.

Her reddish brown eyes narrowed as she smiled at the pink haired girl, but her smile looked sad and pained. "Is that so?" She laughed softly, "It can't be helped... Mahjong has become my life and yet... I can't enjoy it anymore..." She murmured in solemn voice, and for some reason to Nodoka it sounded as if Miyanaga Saki was going to cry that she couldn't enjoy this game anymore. But why?

Nodoka didn't know how long she stood, watching the retreating back of the inter-middle champion. However Nodoka couldn't forget the sad smile that grazed the champion's face. Miyanaga Saki might be the winner today, but for some reason Nodoka thought the champion was the one who grieved the most today. The champion who stood beside her had a smile on her face, one that didn't reach her eyes. She wondered how someone could keep playing but didn't enjoy it, and winning even?

"Haramura-san." Nodoka almost jumped when the MC moved on to interview her after the girl in third place, Nodoka recalled her name was Izumi and her play was nothing special. "This is your first time in National and you manage to get second place! How do you feel?"

Confused and sad, but mostly the later because the girl who defeated her looked unhappier than she was who got second. "While I am pleased to get to second place in my first try in national competition I am determined to do better in the future. I would like to challenge Miyanaga-san again in near future."

The MC looked ready to burst with excitement at her blunt statement, "Do you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Haramura-san declare a challenge to our champiooooon! We can expect another great match next year!" The MC then turned to their champion, "And your answer Miyanaga-san? A champion won't let that kind of challenge lying dooown!"She looked like a child in sugar high but then again not every year a runner up making that kind of blunt challenge.

"I am looking forward to it..." Miyanaga Saki answered with a soft smile, "I would like to have a good match with Haramura-san again next year."

The MC looked very gleeful at the answer though inside she expected a more fiery response, then again what you can expect from the meek girl like this? "OOOH! Did you hear her everyone! Challenge accepted! A promise for another magnificent match next year! In Interhigh!"

Saki frowned inwardly at that, high school... she would go to school together with her sister again. While the prospect of spending time in school with her sister elated her, she couldn't say the same to her mahjong career...

* * *

**Miyanaga's house**

Their mother was in another business trip and won't be back in weeks. This house was as big as one in Nagano but it was not as warm, not with constant absence of parental figure but they 're used to it. Thankfully it was still the same with her sister, they're still very close even though both of them had become somewhat distant with their mother. It was still fresh in their mind, that last family vacation that ended up become a tragedy that rob them a father. Saki was not sure what happened as she was asleep on the way back with Teru, but she was aroused from sleep by arguing voice of their parents. She was still half-asleep when she heard her sister yelled a warning to their parents, especially their father who forgot he was driving.

She couldn't recall the specific of the accident as but she woke up and found herself in hospital with light concussion, Teru was sleeping on bed next to hers with the same condition. The doctor praised Teru for being so brave that in last minute before the collision her sister carried her and jumped out of the car, saving them in the process. Their mother was in ICU but she would recover in few months, but their father didn't make it. Even though his injury is minor in comparison of their mother's broken rib, their father had Carbon Monoxide poisoning when he pulled their mother out of the burning car and when the ambulance came it was too late.

Their mother lived in regret since then, and plunged herself to work. She didn't neglect her children, but supporting two children alone was not easy so Teru and Saki were left to care for themselves most of the time. Saki and Teru tried their best to not burden their mother, busying themselves with their favorite family game and managed to get scholarship in good school with mahjong program. However... at some point they started to be feared by their opponents, and called National class monster. They actually wasn't really concerned of what media or fellow players called them, but since they made their debut in national...

"It's not like you at all to go along with that kind of challenge Saki..." Her sister's voice snapped her out of her musing.

Saki sighed at that, rubbing her wet brown hair with towel as she walked to her sister's direction. Teru was watching a movie adaptation of their favorite novel, apparently it was quite good. "I thought that an answer everyone would expect from a champion... you will say the same thing too Onee-chan."

Teru narrowed her eyes, "But you mean it... not out of courtesy but you're really looking forward to face Haramura Nodoka again. Why? I have seen her game record... it's nothing special... she did a lot of mistake in her play and I am sure you can tell she has zero sense of flow..."

The younger Miyanaga nodded, "I can tell... she probably play online mahjong a lot, and she play logically, accurate, and chose only the most possible route to win..."

"A play style that useless against us... She plays like a robot." Teru stated sternly, plugging the hairdryer and waited for her sister to sit beside her. "You tugged her strings throughout the match, and I wonder if she even notice that..."

Saki shook her head at that as she sat beside Teru, "I think she noticed when she saw my last hand... "

"But still... "Teru trailed off, "Awai is a much better challenge than Haramura Nodoka." At this point Saki had to agree Awai is stronger than Nodoka but... who knows in the near future it would change? "Speaking of that girl, why didn't she participate in individual?"

Saki sweat-dropped at that, "She failed more than half of the last mid term test subject, so she has to attend summer remedial class..." She sighed wearily, "Every time I tried to make her study she ran away, and she interrupted me whenever I mention it..."

Teru paused from drying her sister's silky locks. "... Saki."

"Yes?"

"Tell Awai that... scholarship or not, in Shiraitodai she won't get away unscathed for failing her study..." Teru said. "Sumire will have her head."

Saki sighed at that, it seemed in high school she had to babysit Awai again. She was clumsy enough with her no sense of direction problem, she was not sure if it would help either of them. "If I can finish my sentence before she interrupt me or run away." Saki promised.

"That's good enough for me..." Teru decided, her sister's best friend would be a handful kouhai next spring.

* * *

**Next Year, Spring **

**Miyanaga ****Teru ****and Miyanaga ****Saki**  
_The Birth of Double Aces of Shiraitodai _

"The article of your sworn rival and her sister." Takei Hisa, the club president said in amused voice. "As expected... she entered Shiraitodai, joining her sister Miyanaga Teru. This year would be especially tough with the two of them in the same team..."

Nodoka narrowed her eyes at the photograph of Miyanaga sisters in their spring uniform. Teru was holding an i-pin tile between her forefinger and middle finger, beside her was the younger sister mirroring the older Miyanaga's pose. Both of them were wearing a charming smile, though in Saki the smile was much softer. "Champion sisters..." The lone male member of their club peered over her shoulders, much to Nodoka's annoyance. "They got five pages of Mahjong Weekly all for themselves! Not even Hayarin-pro on the cover page got that much!"

Mako sighed at that, "As a mahjong club member that's not an amazing thing you should spot from this article, but this..." Mako flipped the page that displayed the sister's game record.

Suga, Nodoka and Yuuki frowned when they saw a cheap hand on the very top of the table then their eyes trailed down and widened in horror. "What the hell?! Her hands was getting more and more expensive! And she only lost in the first hand!"

Mako nodded sagely, "Yep... that's the Inter-high champion, Miyanaga Teru and her consecutive wins... I heard anyone who play against her feel the match is like a survival battle... in team matches especially, and it's rumored she is going to be a Vanguard this year... I won't be surprised if there's a team match decided in the first round because of her."

Nodoka frowned at that, "That's ridiculous... if they think calmly they shouldn't be concerned of Miyanaga Teru-san is going to score bigger hand and forgetting their own.."

Hisa just laughed softly at that, "Maybe... but unless you face it yourself, you can't say..."

"I have faced the younger Miyanaga... she is also a terrifying opponent..." Nodoka murmured softly, "I was reckless and played to her hands... however I am sure to win against either of them is not impossible."

Hisa hummed thoughtfully at that, "Miyanaga Saki... the younger one right? Hum... their play style is somewhat similar in nature..."

"Similar, so she won consecutively too?" Suga flipped the page to see the younger Miyanaga's record, "Eh... Whoa! What kind of game record is this? Base point 2000 become 24000 and some of them are Kazoe Yakuman?! Rinshan Kaihou? Isn't that a very rare yaku?"

Mako sighed, "That's what make both sisters scary... It's obvious in Miyanaga Teru's case while in her younger sister's case, she really make her score blooms with Rinshan kaihou... a cheap hand become a dealer baiman in one turn. She didn't win as many hand as the older sister does, then again she doesn't have to when she can pull Rinshan Kaihou continuously as if it's out of fashion..."

Hisa hummed at that, "That's another thing people find similar in their playing style, showmanship wise... media loves their epic wins."

"I have witnessed it myself." Nodoka informed with stiff nod."People keep saying Rinshan Kaihou is her specialty, but it's more than that... beside it's ridiculous to be specialized in a yaku that based on luck like that." Never mind the fact whenever she did it Miyanaga Saki didn't even look at her tile before she tsumo them, it's just a coincidence. "It's not unstoppable there are ways to get around it."

"True..." Mako agreed, "But what is the odd of you to have your hand ready for chankan when she did her signature yaku?"

"She is strong." Nodoka admitted, "But luck won't hold out forever."

Hisa snorted, here goes Nodoka and her no nonsense philosophy. "Well... apparently it did for two years for both sisters." She quipped, "But Nodoka... if you're a normal player, it's true you can't specialize in that kind of yaku... but for national class monster like Miyanaga sisters, Amae Koromo... Jindai Komaki... it's just how they play. There are people who win with freaky method you just can't understand with logic. " She laughed softly, "Or as one of my acquaintances put it... players that loved by mahjong tiles..."

Nodoka narrowed her eyes, looking at the smiling girl who was interlocking arm with her sister. "If that nonsense true... it would be really sad that their love is not returned." She whispered to herself. After all... Miyanaga Saki didn't enjoy the game at all, she didn't find mahjong fun and yet... she was loved.

* * *

**UPDATE: F****ixed some stuff, Saki was a two time champion for individual... so both she and Teru dominate the championship two time in a row... **

**So I will set up a challenge for all Saki fans out there to try this concept... which pretty much mixing what have already done! We need more good fic in this section!**  
**Not beta-ed but I hope it's readable ^^**


	2. 2nd Petal

**A bit of back-story before we jump to National  
**

**Update: For my own pleasure Shiraitodai consist of elementary to University So No more Teikou which is a reference to KnB. WHY? Because I say so LOL **

* * *

**Neither Win nor Lose**

Saki had this weird way to practice her skill in manipulating score, that's what her teammates thought.

To her sister, Saki was just being Saki. After all who else but her sister who chose neither win nor lose because she didn't want anyone to get angry at her for winning too much or lost her sweets and new year money. Saki being Saki, chose the third option.

Interestingly whenever Saki had an urge to rehearse her +-0 play, all of her teammates and even player from other team would scramble to join the game. In the first glance you would think they just want to get a chance to beat the younger champion. Teru would be ashamed of her fellow players if that's the case, but apparently all of them lined up for a chance to break Saki's unstained +-0 record in Shiraitodai. There's even a secret betting pool for it. But so far, no one manage to get Saki to not break even. Teru herself of course had managed to do that long ago, and it was one of the most grueling match in when they were young. It was a pretty depressing period in the first few months before they moved to West Tokyo, and Saki in spite of not having a good recollection of the tragedy that took their father's life was severely depressed. She couldn't even touch mahjong table before bursting to tears when reminded of their late father.

_Flashback_

_It took a while but Saki at last managed to muster enough courage to begin playing again, and for her sake their mother enrolled them to a mahjong class. It was pretty disappointing though, because she wiped the floor with instructors. Her sister in the other hand went on +-0 streak for three months straight. Let's say while the instructors were very pleased of her talents, they were not sure what to do with Saki. They weren't blind that Saki had the same potential as Teru, though she used it not to win but break even. In a perspective what Saki did was even more amazing than winning. In the end they moved to Tokyo because their mother was transferred by her boss there, Teru and Saki only spent a few months of their middle and high school life in Nagano before moved to Tokyo._

_The first year in Tokyo was pretty hard as they had to get used to live in a big city such as Tokyo, and learned to care for themselves as their mother no longer had time to do so. Which was why in Saki and Teru didn't enter mahjong club that year. However Teru had made it her life mission to get Saki to play for winning the game. At last in her last month as middle school student, Teru managed to get a few mahjong club members to allow them to play. They almost gave Shiraitodai Middle School's mahjong club a heart attack as the match went on for over two hours. Rather than four players game, it was more like a ping pong game between Saki and Teru. _

_Teru went on long winning streak, gradually taking higher points. Saki would stop her winning streak once in a while with much bigger hand. Sumire who was unfortunate enough to be one of other players could only sit and watch the drama rolls. Saki promised 3 games, and two of it had ended with Saki scored +-0, and the third was Teru's last chance. Teru always played to win, so to win with keeping her sister's score not +-0 was a pretty grueling task. It was getting to a point of Teru forced the game to go on with her dealer's winning streak, unfortunately Saki sat beside Teru so her turn as dealer was after Teru. Whenever Teru went to dealer winning streak, Saki would do the same to get her point back to +-0. Saki was very stubborn to hold onto her +-0 score, but Teru was her sister and as stubborn if not more than Saki. _

_In the end Teru won the game but Saki didn't get the game to end with +-0, she was second and would have gotten +- if Teru didn't drop Sumire's score below zero and ended the game. _

_"I won." Teru never felt so exhausted after a game, then again her opponent was Saki. Looking at her sister's hand Teru couldn't suppress a relieved sigh, had her sister get one more turn she would have discarded the tile Sumire needed and Saki would get +-0 again. _

_Saki looked like she was about to burst to tears, not for losing the game but because she promised she would stop playing +-0 if she didn't get +-0 this time._

_Teru was about to comfort her sister and almost changed her mind about the promise, but Sumire stopped her. "Miyanaga-san."_

_Both Miyanagas turned to face the blue haired girl and wondered what made the famous Yamato Nadeshiko of their school had a giant hannya mask on her background. "Yes?" She couldn't be angry for losing badly, could she? Even though Sumire was a classmate, Teru was not close enough to know her personally but from what she knew Sumire was not a sore loser. _

_"Where were you? Why you didn't join our club with that kind of skill?" She asked in interrogative tone. "You would undoubtedly become a regular." Heck they would have won national even!  
_

_Teru blinked owlishly at that, "We just moved, and we're not used to Tokyo yet... mother is always busy so we have to do all house chore on our own. We're fine now though..." Their financial was getting better so they could get a housekeeper to come once a week.  
_

_Sumire's ire quickly plummeted and replaced with guilt for being insensitive, then again she didn't know the Miyanagas well. Saki who was more sensitive to someone's mood quickly assured Sumire it was fine, and she didn't have to apologize. The Miyanaga sisters were about to excuse themselves after apologized for inconveniencing mahjong club but before they could even take another step Sumire closed the door gracefully and blocked their way. _

_"Now now Miyanaga-san... after that kind of performance we can't just let you leave just like that." _

_Teru stared at the president of mahjong club and wondered if she just hit her head somewhere or something, she knew personally it bound to make you feel funny for days. Saki who clutched her arm whimpered, "Onee-chan..." _

_"Could you please join our club?" Sumire asked nicely which to the Miyanagas sounded like an absolute order from a tyrannic queen. _

_In the end as they were cornered, the Miyanaga sisters had no choice but joined the club. Sumire didn't seem to care that Teru was a third year so it was pretty pointless to join now as Inter-middle had ended. Saki who had to fulfill her promise to stop playing for +-0 also joined the club, however unlike Teru she would be a permanent fixture in club until she graduate. Teru was happy Saki now had more people to play with though. Sumire had a helluva time watching Saki's back, because occasionally her sister slip back to her bad habit of passing higher valued hand, and in one occasion she almost broke a beautiful Chin-Rou-Tou (Yakuman) if not for Sumire who collapsed the tiles for everyone to see and tsumo it for her. __Shiraitodai_'s mahjong club since then become some sort of rehabilitation for her sister. Teru felt a little guilty that their parents were sore losers that they caused Saki to be this way, but at least now they had help.  


_"Saki." Sumire's chilly voice stopped Saki from passing a chance to ron tile she needed. "What a pretty Ryan-Pei-Kou you have there." _

_"Rrron!" Saki stuttered. _

_It would be a long while until Saki manage to stop her bad habit. Teru owed Sumire a lot but she was a bit irked Sumire shoved an application form for Shiraitodai as graduation came closer, it seemed Sumire was determined to get them go to National or else. Sumire's wish became true as both Teru and Saki won National tournament next year for Intermiddle and Inter-high respectively.  
_

_Flashback ended _

"I am 1st!" Awai cheered loudly, drawing Teru from her reminiscing.

Saki just smiled softly at the blond, "Good game Awai-chan."

Seiko groaned, "Awai... that's not the purpose to join this game remember?"

Awai froze on her track then wailed, "I forgot! Saki-chan! You let me get that baiman, didn't you!"

Saki in spite of her innocence face just nodded as she proudly look at long list of +-0 on computer under her name. "I did, and I get +-0 again..."

Sumire nodded sagely, "Which mean this is your fifth failed attempt this month to stop Saki's +-0 streak." She heartily approve of this +-0 game because everyone get a good practice in keeping track of score this way.

Seiko groaned, "Only you Saki... who can make people feel frustrated when they won..." She too had won one game from Saki but failed to stop Saki's +-0.

"There's always next time." Saki offered generously.

Awai glared at the younger Miyanaga, "I, Oohoshi Awai... the Fleeting Supernova vows that before the end of Interhigh I will break Saki-chan's +-0 streak!"

"Isn't that what you said last year too?" Saki reminded the Fleeting Supernova much to her chagrin.

* * *

**Fleeting Supernova Tried to Flee Exam (FAIL)**

School was tiring, there's no argument about it. Especially when you had to babysit your best friend in school to make sure she won't fail badly and once again abstain from tournament. It was harder than it sounded for sure, it seemed Oohoshi Awai only had two talents, mahjong and eating sweets. Saki herself was no genius in school but she could get slightly above average in elite school like Shiraitodai, Awai in the other hand ranked 276 out of 300 students in their year. If she didn't make it to middle rank at least, she would be out of tournament _again. _

"That's what Hishigi-sensei said..." Saki said after she recited the message from their homeroom teacher, this was already Awai's fifth attempt to evade extra studies after school for next test. Unfortunately for Awai, she had a very strong presence that Saki could track her down in record time. She and her sister always had a knack in sensing strong opponent, and Awai in particular was like some sort of beacon to them. "No Inter-high for you if you couldn't do well in next test."

Awai wailed, pounding the desk of mahjong club's meeting room like a child denied of sweet. "But Sakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ My brain is not made for math but mahjong!"

Saki ignored the wailing, because after three years of middle school with Awai there would be no end of it. "Shall we begin? Let's start from your worse subject... physic."

"Noooooooooooo!"

In the other corner of the spacious room the rest of Torahime team watched the two with various expression. Teru just spared a few glance before she returned to enjoying her cake, Takami did the same with her tea, Seiko looked very tempted to go over there to tease Awai, and Sumire... she looked somber at the thought that Awai might be unable to participate in Inter-high. They had Takami and Seiko take turns to be in reserve, but still... this year all schools were anticipating Shiraitodai's double aces and the tournament would be even fiercer than previous years.

Awai might be not as strong as the Miyanaga sisters, but she was also a national class monster.

It would be so pathetic if she didn't make it to national because of defeated by test of all things.

"Sumire-senpai."

Sumire craned her neck to their resident fisher, "Yes?"

Seiko glanced at the two first years, Awai looked ready to tear her hairs out in frustration. "How bad Awai's test actually?"

The sharpshooter rubbed her temple at that, "Let's say... apparently Awai will need all brain cells she has just to score double digits in anything that need calculation, and the rest barely scrap minimum requirement."

The pale haired girl winced at that, "That bad? How did she even manage to get to this school?"

"Mahjong scholarship." Teru answered curtly, "Like all of us did."

Sumire nodded in agreement, "But still... Awai is the only one in team whose academic problem is this chronic."

Takami sipped her tea before she informed her teammates, "Senpai, Seiko... Awai-chan's head is smoking."

The upperclassmen looked at the first years and indeed, Saki was covering Awai's smoking head with wet handkerchief in fail attempt to cool of her best friend's fried brain.

"..." Teru stared at Sumire who returned it with the same deadpan intensity, "I think we're in trouble." She stated.

Sumire sighed wearily, "Do you think we should resort to extreme measure?" They had their own test but they didn't need revision as bad as Awai did.

"Like giving a cheat sheet to her?" Seiko suggested gleefully.

"No!" Sumire rejected, "We can't do that! Beside... it will do her more harm than good! Think of the future of her education!"

Seiko shrugged, "But with her skill she can become a pro once she graduated..."

"TRUE! So true!" Awai barreled across the room to where her seniors were talking. "I can survive just fine with my mahjong skill!" She jumped at the chance of escape from the evilest creation of hell, school exam.

Sumire stared at her incredulously, "How did you hear us from there?" There's at least ten meters distance and their voice was barely above whisper. "What kind of ears you have?"

Awai ignored the sharpshooter. "As long as I can count my score correctly, I don't need to learn logarithm! Who needs that in mahjong?! I would be fine with..."

**"No. You. Don't."** The Miyanaga sisters chorused, waving their hand in negative.

Awai flinched at the menacing aura on her back, whose image mirrored their fuchsia haired leader. When did Saki caught up with her? "But Saki... I hate studying!" Awai pouted, "Why can't I just learn mahjong in school?"

Sometimes Saki wondered Awai is really fifteen and not five, the way she spoke sounded like a kid asking their mother: why they can't have ice cream for dinner. "Even though our school excelled in mahjong, a school is still a school..." Saki replied patiently. "It's already a miracle you manage to graduate middle school, at this rate you have to repeat a year Awai-chan."

"Well! My skill in mahjong alone can raise me to 100th grade!" Awai exclaimed as her fingers formed 100 gleefully.

The rest of Torahime team stared at the blond incredulously, all of them minus Saki thought. _'She is helpless.' _

"Aho-hoshi" Seiko murmured under her breath, but loud enough for the seniors to hear her. Idiot Star, how fitting.

"Never mind that it would be embarrassing if a pro is an high school dropout." Sumira began loftily, "You won't even be in Inter-High if you fail the next exam."

The blond was about to utter another protest but Saki had grabbed her wrist in iron grip, "In conclusion Awai-chan, we don't want a repeat of last year's inter-middle... Fleeting Supernova or not we can't have you to flee from duty of a high school student."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Awai wailed as her best friend once again dragged her back to hell of logarithm.

In the end Awai managed to scrape minimum mark required and escape summer remedial class this year, however much to Saki's distress Awai brain bleached everything out of her brain the moment the exam ended. Sumire praised Saki for a job well done in tutoring their Aho(idiot)-hoshi, a nickname Seiko lovingly christened Awai with much to the blond's ire. Teru in the other hand for a moment contemplating to repeat the year if she had to leave her sister in high school to babysit Awai for the rest of her high school life. Much to Saki's relieve Takami-senpai offered to help tutoring Awai next time, Takami was ranked fifth in her year after all.


	3. 3rd Petal

**Sakuhime (Blossoming Princess)**

The first time Haramura Nodoka met Miyanaga Saki, it was not in a mahjong table but a place completely unrelated to mahjong. That time she just arrived in Tokyo, and individual tournament was about to begin. Her teammates in middle school went as far as following her to Tokyo to cheer her up, even though it must be sad for them to not able to participate in tournament. Nodoka was determined to win as she bring their hope with her too.  
Yuuki decided since they had time, they should take time to relax and at least go to see the nice park near their hotel. Nodoka was hesitate at first but gave in as it won't hurt to go. It's been a while since she had been in Tokyo too.

Nodoka patiently waited for her excited teammates who wanted to see the beautiful fountain in the said park, she chose to go sitting on nearby bench because she simply had no stamina to follow them and they took pity on her and let her rest. Nodoka was about to sit when she saw a girl her age sitting under the shade of lush sakura tree, dozing off with a book open on her lap. The girl was wearing an uniform, a pale blue undershirt shirt with black string ribbon in collar, white jacket and black skirt. Nodoka couldn't help but stare at the uniform, it was not a cute looking one like Achiga's but it looks elegant and elite. It must be a good elite private school the girl attended.

The pink haired girl looked worriedly at the brunette who was wearing a daisy flower pin on the side, she looked she was about to...

THUD!

Nodoka flinched when she saw the girl jerked awake and slammed the back of her head to the hard bark of the tree.

The girl whimpered as she rubbed the back of his head, "Huu... it's hurt..."

"Are you alright?" Nodoka asked as she jogged to where the girl was.

The girl looked up at Nodoka, and the pink haired girl couldn't help but stare at her eyes. In the first glance it was dull brown color but closer Nodoka could see garnet like reddish tint. The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I am fine... thank you for asking." She blinked owlishly at Nodoka's uniform, "Hm... that uniform, is not from any school around here..."

Nodoka looked down at her sailor uniform, "Ah... I am from Nagano, I come to Tokyo for school activity."

"Ooh..." The girl nodded in understanding, and for some reason her eyes lightened up when Nodoka said Nagano.

Nodoka's eyes were drawn to the book on the brunette's lap. which was closed so she could see the cover. Her eyes widened. "That book! Is that the third book of Hyouka?"

"Ah yes." The girl answered timidly. "It's just out last week... sold out in the first week too." It was a pretty famous series after all.

Nodoka looked envious as she heard that, "In Nagano it won't be out until next month..." The downside of living in small town that borderline a village. She blushed a deep red when she realized she was looking at the novel longingly, it must be unnerved the girl. How embarrassing! Nodoka blinked owlishly when she saw the girl handed her the book with a genial smile.

"You could borrow this book if you would like... you can return it to me later." She offered.

Her blue eyes widened at that, "Thank you but I don't think you should lend me... how can I return it to you later? I don't know if I will see you again before I left Tokyo." And she had no idea how long she will stay, it depend on how far she go in individual after all.

She laughed softly at that, "Oh, you will see me again soon."

Nodoka was about to ask what she meant by that but a voice called out to her, "It's Haramura-san!" Nodoka turned around and saw Nishida Junko and her cameraman running to her direction, she had interview with the blue haired journalist before and apparently the journalist believed she would be a big scoop once she made her debut in national. The journalist suddenly froze then turned sharply to the girls she was talking to, "Miyanaga-san? Why are you here? Lunch break is almost over." She said in panic.

Miyanaga-san didn't looked surprised, "Oh... then I have to go back soon, but my escort is not here yet." _Or I will get lost._

"Saaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiii-chan!" As if on cue a blond haired girl dressed in the same white blue uniform dashed to their direction, "I come to pick you up!"

"Awai-chan, you don't have to yell." Saki chided, "Well... I should go now, see you later then... Haramura-san."

"Ah." Nodoka watched Saki rushing to opposite direction with the blond girl, chatting animatedly as they run. "Who is she..."

Nishida looked at Nodoka in disbelief, "Don't you know Miyanaga-san? You looks very close."

Nodoka shook her head, "No... I just met her but she lend me this book since it's not out yet in my town." She showed the journalist the book she borrowed. "She said I can return it her later, but I don't even know if I will see her again."

Nishida sighed, "Oh, you undoubtedly will see her again for sure Haramura-san." She informed the Nagano's representative. "In fact, would you like to come with me? I am sure you would be interested."

Nodoka tried to refuse politely as she was waiting for Yuuki and her fellow club member but from afar Yuuki and the rest of the club was running to her direction, babbling about how the fountain was not that interesting. In the end Nodoka and her friends followed Nishida-san, her friends were so easy to be swayed by promise of showing nice taco restaurant nearby. It was not surprising the journalist brought them to see the final of National Team Tournament. At first they didn't really eager to watch since they had lose badly in first round of prefecture, and only Nodoka fare quite well but one strong member was not enough to support a weak team.

Half an hour later the Takatoobara students quickly changed their mind when they saw the score after vice-captain match ended and the top school was already 70000 points ahead.

"Woaaah..." Yuki gaped at the score. "There's no way to close that point gap unless the captain of Shiraitodai is really suck."

Nishida shook her head, "Not going to happen... Shiraitodai middle school is one of few school whose strategy is placing their strongest player as captain, if anything the gap is going to get bigger." Or worse, there won't even a full match required.

**_'And that's the end of vice-captain's match! Shiraitodai's vice-captain, Oohoshi Awai manage to add 35.700 more points to Shiraitodai's already massive lead!  
At this rate Shiraitodai would once again claim this year's champion-ship!  
Or will Shouen in second place manage to turn the table?'_**

"That girl!" Nodoka's eyes widened when the camera zoomed in to the girl who left the final stage, the same girl who picked up the Miyanaga girl. "She is Shiraitodai's vice-captain?"

Nishida Junko nodded, "Yep, that's Oohoshi Awai... she just made it to regular of Shiraitodai's team in her third year so I suppose she is not well known yet." She sighed, "But still... after last year... more school put their ace as last player." It backfired spectacularly though, "Even their regular player is overpowered by Shiraitodai...at this rate Shiraitodai's captain will slaughter their ace." She concluded in somber tone. While she had nothing against Shiraitodai, but if even final match was this one-sided it was just too sad.

Yuuki perked up at that, "But isn't usually the strongest player assigned as the Vanguard?"

The journalist nodded, "Well... most school do, but Shiraitodai put their strongest last." Turned out it was a wise decision as average player of Shiraitodai could play in par with regional ace player, and the final match was decided by their ace. "They're champion school from last year... before that, they're pretty average even though they counted as veteran school of West Tokyo, that changed last year after_ that girl_ made her debut in National..."

"That girl?" Nodoka echoed.

**"Captain's match is about to begin and here comes our long awaited player, Miyanaga Saki!" **

Nodoka was shocked to see the same Saki she met walked confidently to the final, followed by other captains. The other three players looked wary as they took their seat, it as if before the match began they was already lost. "Miyanaga-san?"

Nishida Junko nodded, "Yes, that Miyanaga Saki... the captain of Shiraitodai and last year's champion for both team and individual tournament. The strongest middle school player of Japan."

"Champion... Miyanaga-san is..." Her voice was cut off by the signal of the start of the match.

**"Game start!" **

**East hand 1**

_"Riichi." A double riichi, a sign that Miyanaga Saki was already in tenpai as she discarded her first tile. With practiced ease she reached out to draw the tile, and she didn't even put it together but set it aside. "Double riichi, ippatsu Tsumo. 1300/2600"  
_

**"Oh! The first hand is ended in a flash by champion! By double riichi and ippatsu tsumo no less!" **

"Her luck is still going as strong as ever." Nishida Junko commented exasperatedly, she had nothing against player with good luck but sometimes it was just too unfair.

Nodoka frowned, "Luck would only go so far even in a game like Mahjong."

This was why Nishida liked Nodoka, but she wished she could agree with Nodoka when it comes to Miyanaga sisters. "Maybe..."

**East hand 3, bonus round 4  
**

_"Chi!" _

_"Pon!" _

_Saki sighed inwardly as she didn't even get a chance to draw for three times in a row because Shouen kept calling, to be honest this was not the first time her opponents tried this, hoping to outrun her to stop her winning streak and in the process ruined their hand. Shouen's hand would worth around 1000 plus her bonus sticks at most if she kept going, Saki estimated. The sad thing was they're tearing down the wall and Saki could tell this time her winning tile was pretty deep, if anything she was thankful for that. Beside... _

_"Ch-." Shouen opened her mouth. _

_"Kan." Saki cut her off, calling an open kan on tile Meiou Academy discarded. _

_It was not like she couldn't call herself, funny that her opponents always forgot that tiny detail whenever they tried this on her. She picked the tile from dead wall and placed it on top of her row of tiles. _

Nodoka and the rest of Takatobara mahjong club was thoroughly confused that everyone in the hall suddenly hold their breath and even three players shown in giant screen looked like their execution was near.

_"Riichi." __Saki declared. ignoring sigh of relieve they exhaled. However their relief didn't last long when Meiou discarded_ a Chun tile. "Pon." And at last there's no more tile for them to call and she had all winning tile all for herself. "Tsumo."Saki revealed her hand which contained two sets of honor tile, "4000 all."

_On the next round Saki decided to let Minamoto to ron Shouen's discarded tile and ended her dealership, Shouen was the only school not in danger of going bust. Probably because their regular players were all defensive type, but in this last round Shouen dropped their guard in favor to attack. It seemed they decided they would might as well compete for second place. At least this way it would last a bit longer.  
_

**East Hand 4 **

_"R..rron 8000!" Shouen player revealed a Yakupai as she claimed the green dragon tile Meiou Gakuen discarded. Even though she gained more points Shouen's captain looked really reluctant as she accepted the point stick, gritting her teeth at the folded hand of Miyanaga Saki in frustration.  
_

"Why did she do that?" Yuuki exclaimed in disbelief, "Meiou only have 25000 points left! If Meiou go bust the game would automatically goes to Shiraitodai!"

Nodoka shook her head, "Look at Miyanaga's hand, she had not changed her hand for the last three turns. It's obvious, Shouen know that she is already in tenpai and Shouen has no safe tiles left... if she didn't ron Meiou, Shiraitodai would do her in." However in the last three hand Miyanaga's discard was not easy to read, but in this hand it was so obvious. Could it be... she did that on purpose? That's impossible! From what Nodoka saw Miyanaga was a skilled but in the same time was a really reckless player, she made and unmade her hand in spite of the risk and yet she was never far from ishanten or tenpai. Not to mention in result her discard was really hard to read, had she been there as a player she would be confused too.

But still... usually no player would risk her hand just to confuse their opponent, and not for bailing at that. This kind of player, how could someone like her exist? She was not ruled by logic at all.

**South Hand 4**

**"Shiraitodai's lead in this game is unstoppable, unless in next match other school manage a clean hit with yakuman, they won't be able to turn the table.  
They still have chance but will they get it, or the champion will keep her one person domination?" **

Nishida Junko sighed, "The announcer said that, but I can't hear his sincerity at all." In fact the announcer sounded like he was trying to cheer up the losing team. Junko had a feeling the three teams were already crying in their waiting room before this match ended.

Nodoka swallowed, "To stage a come back in this situation is almost impossible. Meiou Academy is the last dealer but with only 13000 points left, it doubtful she could think calmly to use her dealership." That would need impressive mental power, but even a pro would have a hard time keeping a cool head in this situation. Was this the level of middle school champion? She was leagues ahead of them, but still... this was a final match, all players suppose to be in the same level but how come the gap in ability is this big?

"I kind of doubt it Nodo-chan, that girl have been in yakitori since the start of the match..." Yuuki added her two cents.

_It was just nearing the end of the first hanchan, and she didn't even try to win once since the start of south round. The other captain however had lost their will to fight.  
Then again with over 100000 points lead and one hanchan left, they had no idea how to turn the table.  
A direct hit yakuman on her would, but what was the chance of that happening?  
Saki narrowed her eyes as she scanned their discarded tile, it's the 13th turn of this round and two of them had bailed.  
And by 16th turn Shouen who had been in second place bailed too. _

_So this is it, there's no reason to drag this game to the next round to continue their suffering.  
Saki thought as she draw her tile, taking a deep breath as she glanced at the discard and then back to her hand. She straightened her back, looking straight at her fellow players' eyes, and they flinched like a frightened rabbit. There's no fighting spirit left in them. _

_'The bud of flower of the zenith is ready to bloom... ' Mirage of white bud glowed on top of her row of tiles. 'One, two... three layers...' She counted mentally. _

_"Kan." The first layer of petals unfurled as she revealed four 1-pin tiles and from dead wall she drew 9-sou. _

_"Kan." Second layer unfurled, four nine-pin tiles. And she drew another 9-sou. _

_"One more time, Kan." Third layer and the last petal unfurled as she drew a 1-wan. _

_Her garnet eyes eyes flashed as she revealed the rest of her tiles, the flower... had bloomed in this zenith.** "Tsumo, Chinroutou... 8000/16000." ** _

**"Ya... Yakumaaan, a yakuman through Rinshan Kaihou! And that's the end of the match! That last hand drops Meiou's score to -3000!  
And that's the first triple kan of Champion's signature Rinshan Kaihou in this tournament, the flower that blooms on the peak of National tournament!  
Miyanaga Saki!  
Shiraitodai's Sakuhime once again solidified her position as the strongest middle school player!**

"Sakuhime..." Nodoka echoed.

Nishida Junko nodded, "Sakuhime... a name after her favored yaku, Rinshan Kaihou... last year in a practice match Mihirogi-pro is so impressed of her play and gave her that name. The blossoming princess... Miyanaga Saki."

_And that's the end of this year's national. Saki thought as she stood up from her seat, neither of them even manage to reply her customary greeting until Shouen player uttered a timid 'Good game' but none of them moved from their seats. On their face was not sadness for losing but relieve that the game at last over, it was a losing battle they didn't bother to put up a fight for.  
The flower that blooms atop the mountain_... _but to bloom that flower greedily extended its root and devour their fighting spirit. She blooms as strongly as she could but this... this was what she got in return? _

_''Mo...monster...'' Shouen player murmured fearfully under her breath and Saki could read her lips, after all she had lost count of how many times that word spoken in regards to her and her sister. _

_'M__ahjong is... no longer fun'_

As the camera zoomed in to the champion's face as she descended the stairs Nodoka couldn't help but thought, _'She had such a gentle smile on her face and yet... why her eyes looks so sad?'_

* * *

**One week later, Final Match of Individual **

Nodoka looked at the first player who arrived in final stage, reading a novel with dazed face just like when the first time they met. She looked so frail and not undefeated champion who demolished her opponent in one hanchan from last week.

The champion closed her book then smiled at her who walked up the steps then flip one of the wind tiles prepared. "We meet again Haramura-san."

"Miyanaga-san." Nodoka nodded curtly as she gazed at the champion, then she raised her hand, which was holding the book she borrowed. "Thank you for lending me the book."

Saki smiled at that as she accepted the book, "You are welcome Haramura-san..." She titled her head to the side, her eyes narrowed at Nodoka's blue eyes. The pink haired girl had something in mind and was contemplating whether or not she should ask. "If there is... anything you would like to ask, you can ask now." She came few minutes earlier after all and Saki was not sure Nodoka would be in any mood to talk after she played against her.

Nodoka swallowed heavily, "Was that a coincidence?"

"Eh?"

"That time..." Nodoka began hesitantly, "You said I will see you again soon, and I did. How... do you know I am a player? Or even if I will play against you?"

Miyanaga Saki had the gall to laugh at Nodoka's red face much to the pink haired girl chagrin. "I just have a feeling you would, my sixth sense I guess?"

Nodoka frowned at that, "There's no such thing such as sixth sense."

She hummed softly, "I have a confidence in my sixth sense Nodocchi-san." Nodoka froze, while it was not exactly a secret she never telling people of her net-name but it was best a secret as the less people know of her play style the better. Her game record in real life is miniscule but online... "You don't have to worry, it's just a wild guess in my part... the avatar looks like you and the name is similar." Saki pointed out lightly, as if she didn't find something she could use against Nodoka, and the pink haired girl regretted using such an obvious identity online. "Oh don't worry, I haven't done any throughout research on Nodochi's game record or anything like that... though I did watch a couple of your game."

Nodoka shook her head, "No, I don't mind! It's normal to do research on your opponent. I did some on you too Miyanaga-san!" Nodoka clamped her mouth shut in horror, what did she just babble about to an opponent? Then again since she had spilled her bean might as well get this disturbing question that had gnawed her mind lately. "After I saw your game record I think... as a champion you shouldn't have play so recklessly like that." Never mind she kept winning that way, no luck would hold on for long! Nodoka ignored deadpan snarky voice on her mind that reminded her that the person she was talking to won National twice that way.

"Reckless?" Saki echoed. "My consecutive kan?" That's what everyone thought of her play style when she made her debut in national last year. "I always won that way..." Most of the time at least.

"That is just a coincidence! An Illusion! It is just your mind deluded by temporary luck!" Nodoka didn't know why she was being so disturbed by this but Champion's play style was turning her realistic view of world upside down.

"I think luck is part of skill in mahjong Haramura-san." The champion returned without a hint of shame.

Nodoka blushed a deep red at that, and she couldn't deny that at all. "I don't need luck." She replied stubbornly.

Saki smiled at that, "You're an interesting person Haramura-san..." She murmured as she placed the returned book on the side table. She titled her head to the side, "Oh and before our match begin let me tell you a hint." The blossoming princess placed a forefinger on her lips, "It seems uncomfortable for you to stretch your wing in real match, is this world and online that different to you?"

Nodoka blinked owlishly at that, "What do you mean?"

The inter-middle champion smiled at her, "Hm... " _It would be nice if she noticed her weakness before this match, I really want to try playing against Nodocchi. _"The match is about to start." She glanced at the two approaching players then back to Nodoka. "Think of what I said after this match, if you figure it out I am sure... you can stretch your wings to its fullest in real world too..."

Nodoka narrowed her eyes as she took her seat on Miyanaga Saki's left, "Miyanaga-san, as a champion you do have flair speaking cryptically."

Saki blinked at that, "I think I was very blunt." She admitted innocently.

**GAME START!**

* * *

When the match began and until it ended, the champion's words didn't cross her mind at all. After devastating defeat Nodoka suffered in final match, the pink haired girl was determined to grow stronger and it's not months later when Hisa pointed out that the way she play online and in real life is different, or rather in real life she did a lot of mistake and noted couldn't concentrate well as her thinking process was interrupted whenever she draw and discard tile. That was when Nodoka realize, this was what Miyanaga Saki told her back then. She spent so much time playing online that in digital world drawing and discarding was just one click away, so convenient that she never realized it was not completely the same to her in real world.

"So she said that kind of advice before a match?" Hisa said in incredulous tone, not to mention she noticed Nodoka's weakness in span of one week? Maybe longer than that if she did some research before hand but still... Hisa knew Nodoka personally and it took her a while to notice Nodoka's _glitch_ when playing in person. She could tell just from her game record, that Miyanaga Saki had some sort of foresight, and also a good analytical mind but still...

Nodoka nodded, red faced that it took months for her to realize it and Buchou had to point it out for her to boot. She could almost imagine Miyanaga Saki smiling at her amusedly and said, _You just noticed, Haramura-san? _Nodoka shook her head,_ "_Did she give me that hint to make fun of me?" She wondered out loud.

Hisa laughed at that, "I don't think so Nodoka..." And the pink haired blushed deeper red as she realized she just spoke her mind out loud. "I don't know Miyanaga Saki personally, but from what you told me of her, she seems to be a sincere girl." Never mind she was a national class monster whose play style was infamously ruthless among mahjong players. Then again all national class monster player called as such for their ruthless style.

"I don't think I can face with her with a straight face next time." Nodoka murmured sadly, and she had to hug Etopen to solve it! What next? Wearing the same battle dress her avatar wore?!

"You won't face her next time in National." A feminine stern voice said. "I am."

Hisa sighed, here comes their resident granddaughter of a pro-player. "Nanpo... I have not decide member placement, and we don't know Shiraitodai's line up yet." And they shouldn't concern about a national level team when they even had not pass regional tournament.

Nanpo Kazue was transferred recently to Kiyousumi after her grandfather saw Hisa's performance in Mako's mahjong parlor, and he believed Kiyousumi would bring her granddaughter to national. Pro-Nanpo also coached Kiyousumi from time to time even though he was not official coach of theirs. While Hisa could say she liked the old pro, she had trouble reigning his proud granddaughter. She even called some favor from Fujita-pro to stir up Nodoka and Nanpo a little. It did wonder on their spirit as expected. Nanpo however was still at odds with Nodoka and Yuuki, and Hisa had hoped training camp she was planning would bring them closer. Well... it was a good thing mahjong team matches was not really a teamwork game, but still...

Kazue frowned at her, "Miyanaga Saki has been in team position for two years, there's no reason to think otherwise."

Mako who had watched the conversation from sidelines joined in, "But her older sister, Miyanaga Teru is a captain player too... " She adjusted her glasses, "The worse thing Shiraitodai could do with their line up is placing the two sisters one after another."

Hisa nodded in agreement at that, "To survive one of them is already tough, if for example Miyanaga Teru is the Vanguard and her sister is the Sergeant... most probably a lot of matches will end in two games." Out of frying pan to the fire.

Yuuki huffed, "It's not like you to be so pessimist Buchou!"

Hisa just laughed sheepishly at that, "No no... it's not being pessimist, I am just being realistic as we are looking at two players who have record of gaining over 100000 points by themselves in team matches."

"Ooh, I see..." Yuuki hummed then she paused, "Over 100000 points?! By themselves?!" She squeaked, "Are they even human?!"

Nodoka frowned at that, "Of course they are, I have met Miyanaga Saki-san in person..."

Yuuki gulped, "Scary!"

Hisa sighed at that, please don't let any of them lost their gut before the match begin. One of her acquaintances from her old middle school made it to National but eliminated in second round of individual. That kouhai of hers however was grateful she was eliminated in second round, after the girl watched third round she was glad she didn't face Miyanaga Saki. Apparently the girl from Saitama who defeated her was curb-stomped by 70000 points gap.

At any rate Hisa knew they had to concern on how to pass regional first, Kazekoshi and Ryuumonbuchi were the dangerous one. Forget Shiraitodai if they couldn't even beat the big two of their region. But still... National team tournament this year depends a lot on how Shiraitodai decide their line up, majority of veteran school would pull some strings to be informed of Shiraitodai's line-up to decide theirs. Of course the Vaguard-Sergeant position would be a big hurdle if Shiraitodai placed their champion sisters there but there's another line up that would be even worse.

* * *

**West Tokyo, Shiraitodai Mahjong Club**

Awai laughed so hard that she shed tears when she read the line up for team tournament this year, she couldn't believe their coach was this cruel! "Ha ha ha ha... seriously?! We might as well put Teru as Vanguard and Saki as Sergeant! A quick death would be more merciful than this!"

Sumire sighed as she reread the paper of the line-up, she didn't know which was better, Awai's example or this. "Well... the line up from other region's team would be interesting this year for sure." It was no secret that Shiraitodai's line up won't be a secret, but with their current power that was no problem. She was sure other representative team would have a headache of century to think of how to deal with this line-up.

Seiko nodded sagely, "I have to say in a sense this is better, if we put both Saki and Teru in front line we don't have to show up at all."

Takami frowned at that, "Seiko..."

Teru was not sure this was a wise decision but their coach's decision was absolute. "Well... no matter how we're lined up, there's only one thing to do. It's winning... " She glanced at her sister who had been too silent since the announcement. "Saki?"

Saki stared at the line-up and then stiffly turned to face her older sister, "It's... a good strategy." She said in monotone.

_As always she is really bad at lying. She is forcing it, she didn't like the line-up at all to the point she almost wanted to cry. _They thought in the same time.

Awai draped her arms around Saki's neck, "Now now... Saki-chan, don't be sad..." She snuggled her cheek against Saki's. "I promise I will go easy on them so you can play with them not in too bad condition." She offered.

"Awai!" Sumire scolded the blond.

Saki shook her head, sighing wearily. "It's fine... I am understand why coach made this decision, Shiraitodai's aim is our third championship. With this... all of us, both Onee-chan and I will be national champion all three years of our career..." For their team's sake she had to be ambitious and forsake hers, this was the first and last Inter-high together with her sister, they had to be victorious!

"Saki..." Teru sighed, "I am sure coach won't mind if we switch, our strategy won't change if we do..."

Saki shook her head again, "No Onee-chan, it's fine like this... this line-up is good. We will win our third championship... I will make sure of it."

"If you say so... Saki..." Teru murmured as she reread the line up Saki was holding, _'Truly... how cruel.' _

* * *

**Few days later, North Osaka (Senriyama **** High School **) 

Coach Atago,the coach adviser for Senriyama's mahjong club, and mother of Himematsu's Atago sister trembled as she read the email she received from her acquittance in National mahjong association. It seemed Shiraitodai really spared no opening this year to set their record on third National championship, or was this twisted form of mercy in their part?

Her niece, Hiroko frowned at their coach. "What's wrong? Did Shiraitodai put their double aces as Vanguard and Sergeant as expected?"

Toki, their new ace titled her head to the side. "Hm... if that's the case we should have me, Sera or Ryuuka in that position..." Izumi won't fare well facing either of them, she would get slaughtered in instant.

Masae shook her head, "In a way it's worse... they didn't give us time to breathe, Look by yourselves girls..." She said as she showed the email she just received on her phone.

**Shiraitodai's team line up for the 71st National Tournament **

**Vanguard: **Miyanaga Teru***  
Sergeant: **Hirose Sumire  
**Lieutenant: **Shibuya Takami/Matano Seiko (alternate)**  
Vice Captain: **Oohoshi Awai**  
Captain: **Miyanaga Saki *

Hiroko and Izumi looked like they were about to have a heart attack at the list, "Are you kidding me?! They put us against catastrophe at the start and a hell ride in the end?!" Most team had hoped if both sisters were placed one after another, as long as those two rounds passed they would have a chance but this...

"They put a tiger in the front door and a lion on the back." Sera hummed thoughtfully. "Bring it on!"

Atago sighed at the sight of ever-confident Sera and Izumi who trembled at the memory of her last year's individual match against Miyanaga Saki, it was not pretty. This was why Sera was their ace, she won't crack under a threat of national class monster like the Miyanaga sisters.

* * *

**South Osaka, Himematsu High School**

Atago Hiroe looked at Suehara Kyouko who paced back and forth in the club room since their interim coach brought the fantastic news. Kyouko was probably reconsidering her attempt in tempting fate right now, Hiroe thought. She wanted to see how she fare against monster, and Kyouko did get one as she asked. Miyanaga Saki, The blossoming Princess of Shiraitodai and one of the strongest National level monster. If they're unlucky they would be in the same block as Shiraitodai. They probably had to redo their line up now because in case Suzu faced the older Miyanaga, it would be a disaster if she misfired. Then again Himematsu was a proud school, so they won't change the line up. Hiroe herself won't mind to change position to face the Miyanaga sisters. She had heard Teru was a stoic player who spoke as little as possible, it would be fun trying to rile the champion up.

"Ne ne..." Hiroe interupted the pacing Kyouko who was wearing down their club's flooring. "Do you think I can go as Vanguard and Kinu go against Miyanaga Saki? Atago sisters VS Miyanaga sisters!" She nodded sagely at that.

Kyouko stared at the trap master incredulously, "As epic as it sounds in your ears and how touching that you have that much trust in Kinu-chan..." She trailed off, "Are you trying to get her slaughtered?!" Kinue had struggled so much in last tournament just to be labelled useful and not a burden, pitting her against monster like The blossoming Princess of Shiraitodai was going to break the younger Atago. "At any rate... I get what I asked... we will win this or else!"

"That's the spirit Kyouko!" Their interim coach cheered, "I will ask for some great people to come for practice match! Preferably one who can emulate Miyanaga sister's play style!"

"Ou!"

* * *

**GIANT UPDATE that worth two chapters, why? Because I can LOL **

**As you can see Saki and Teru in this story is different kind of broken from canon... the woe of all prodigy I guess :) **

**At any rate I am still not sure what to give Teru as a nickname as Saki have one, Torahime is the name of combo she made with Sumire though I am not sure it's official or not... Ah well... give me suggestion for this please. I am sure I heard outrage of why Nanpo Kazue of all people filled Saki's place in Kiyousumi... because I try to work on Maho and it's difficult! **

**As for why Shiraitodai made that kind of line up, simply because it's relevant to canon. Once Teru's position as Vanguard reach other school it's obvious they would focus extra power in another position if they have it like Senriyama did with placing Sera and Ryuuka as Lieutenant and Captain. Not to mention it's too good to pass up the thought Teru is building mountain of points and Saki is the flower blooming on top of it LOL...  
I will also mix up canon's bracket... who knows. **

**As you would wonder why Awai is in team tournament and not in individual... here is the reason...**

* * *

**OMAKE  
**

"It can't be!" Awai wailed. "Impossible."

Saki sighed, "Failing math is not 'impossible' for you Awai-chan, if anything it's more likely..."

"But the remedial exam is in the same day as individual preliminaries!" Awai wailed again.

The brunette sighed, "Nothing we can do about it, coach can get you permission for team tournament as we have no one as skilled to replace you... but for individual... " Saki trailed off, "You have to abstain..."

"Huwee... Hishigi-sensei is so cruel!"

"Actually..." Saki began hesitantly as she patted Awai's back, as the girl was busy wetting her pristine white jacket. "You should be thankful he give you a remedial exam after you score 38 in his last test."

Awai sobbed, "But that's the best I ever scored for math this year!"

"... how did you count score as good as I did again?" Saki wondered out loud, as normally people who just started Mahjong less than one year like Awai won't be as good in counting score. Saki had played Mahjong since she was five, but even her needed more than one year to memorize it. "And you're third year student Awai-chan, at this rate you can't graduate."

""Well! My skill in mahjong alone can raise me to 100th grade!" Awai exclaimed as her fingers formed 100 gleefully.

Saki stared at Awai incredulously and thought, _'That's what I worried about, at this rate it would take 100 years for you to graduate.'_

Fortunately Saki's fear never come true, it was close but Awai manage to pass and graduate from middle school. Saki just hoped Awai had not wasted too many luck on that stunt.


	4. 4th Petal

**There's some changes in ch 3 ^^ please check it.**

******Update: For my own pleasure Shiraitodai consist of elementary to University So No more Teikou which is a reference to KnB. WHY? Because I say so LOL **

**Brewing Storm **

**Fukuoka, Shindouji High School **

"..." Shirouzu Mairu stared at the same list Senriyama and other veteran schools were looking at in the another side of Japan. "Unexpectedly they didn't put both first."

Tsuruhime Himeko nodded fearfully, "This could wreck our reversal plan... What should we do? Either the start or the end would be as tough."

Sachiko flinched, calling it tough was an understatement. "Hanada would be fine against Miyanaga Teru." Fine as in she won't go bust. "But..."

Mairu shook her head, "We only have Hanada as a _sure_ way to _survive_ Vanguard's match... No, this _works_ in our favor." Probably they're the only school in Japan that grateful of this line up of doom. "Since Miyanaga Saki would be last." That ended their dilemma to pit Hanada against which. "Himeko won't be alone. With our combo... Himeko, you will stand a chance." She shook her head as she amended her statement, "No, you will win!"

Himeko nodded, "Yes! We will win Buchou!"

* * *

**Kagoshima, Eisui High School**

"It's a perfect match up I think." Hatsumi said, "Princess will go against Miyanaga Teru and Kasumi will face her sister."

Haru nodded in agreement, "If princess did well against Miyanaga Teru, and we face the rest of their team in equal ground... Kasumi-senpai can defend our point and if necessary called for a goddess to face Miyanaga Saki."

Kasumi hummed at that, "I am not sure if my power would work well against her... "

Tomoe looked thoughtful at Kasumi's statement, "We can't tell which goddess with descend in you, but last year..."

Jindai looked somber at the reminder, "I was defeated by Miyanaga-san... she is so strong..."

"She is human though." Haru added.

"She has strong aura however... very..." Hatsumi shuddered at the memory of when she walked pass the older Miyanaga on the way back from Vice-captain match last year, it took a lot on her to move again after she froze in terror.

Tomoe flinched, she had the same misfortune of running to the younger Miyanaga under similar fashion in Intermiddle. Apparently the Miyanaga sisters back when they made their debut in National didn't have a good control of their aura, and a lot of sensitive players were frozen in terror whenever they walked pass. Fortunately since last year they somehow managed to subdue it, though it was getting worse whenever they unleashed it in a match. It was getting fewer as of late, especially in the younger Miyanaga's case. She was getting too strong that in middle school level no one could be a challenge to her. Which mean at a moment of notice both could unleash their power indefinitely. When that happened... their princess and Kasumi had to be prepared.

The last time Miyanaga Teru faced their princess there's a brief storm outside. Even though their princess tried her best, Miyanaga Teru was unperturbed, in fact only once Teru glance at Komaki when she called for her goddess. As if she sensed something was going on but she didn't care _that_ much. Komaki managed to get a Yakuman, putting a stop once on her winning streak. However that one instance Miyanaga Teru was awakened and their princess couldn't win a single hand, her point reset back so Miyanaga Teru outrun her with cheap hands before the shrine maiden could assemble her hand and won the match.

"I am not sure what Miyanaga Teru-san is... but a force of Nature is fitting..." Komaki had met runner up of individual, Awakawa Kei. The girl was a very caring person, and never hesitate to help even rival. But even Kei couldn't deny that to her Miyanaga Teru was closer to force of nature rather than human in mahjong table, a sentiment anyone who ever face Miyanaga Teru shared. A match with Miyanaga Teru was more like a survival match, you didn't win against force of nature, you survive it and hope it didn't kill you.

But still... Komaki would try her best next time to defeat her.

* * *

**East Tokyo, Rinkai High School **

"Oh crap..." Megan murmured as she looked at the dreaded list of line-up of the strongest high school in Japan. "Myenghoa! You got Satoha's archenemy's sister here... "

Satoha, the only Japanese in Rinkai's team frowned at that. "I won't say Miyanaga Teru as that to me... " She acknowledged Awakawa Kei as worthy opponent, as for Miyanaga Teru... neither she nor Kei thought of the Inter-high champion as such. You couldn't be a rival with a walking disaster. The reason she acknowledge Kei was because the girl could keep her smile as they were trounced by Miyanaga Teru in last year's individual. While that match was not that one-sided like most of Miyanaga Teru's matches, that both she and Kei put up a good fight against Miyanaga Teru, it was still a match where Miyanaga Teru was holding dominance until the very end.

In fact Satoha thought that match was more like three peoples mahjong and anyone else aside of Miyanaga Teru was competing over second place. It was not like they gave up on it, but Miyanaga Teru made it that way. Then again that year Miyanaga Teru had started a fearsome record, she made over one hundred thousands point gap and not even once lost. A perfect game not even a pro could match. Miyanaga Saki also did the same last year, however not as frequent as Teru. Satoha had a feeling it was not because Miyanaga Saki was weaker than her sister, but it was because she often ended the match with dropping someone to zero before the point gap was reaching over one hundred thousands, she was being merciful or rather... her opponent bore her. In a sense Satoha didn't know which was worse, an opponent who let you go when you're battered enough, or one that won't let go of you till the very end?

Myenghoa, their captain for this year glanced at Megan who called her name. "So... Miyanaga Saki would be my opponent." She murmured, the half-French-Korean player probably the only Taishou in Japan who appeared unperturbed by the news. Then again as a top ranked European player, Myenghoa wouldn't deserve her rank if she was.

"If Satoha didn't get beaten too badly in Vanguard match." Megan added her two cents.

Satoha narrowed her eyes at that, "Said by a girl who ran away last year from that Ryuumonbuchi-girl. At least I didn't run away when I played against Miyanaga Teru..." Not that they could even if they wanted to.

Nelly, the player from Georgia frowned. "Ne... her nickname is Sakuhime right?"

Their glutton coach nodded, "Yes... in English it's The Blossoming Princess."

"Then Myenghoa!" Nelly chirped, "You can win for sure! Flower can't survive in winter!"

"You can't predict the outcome of our match based on our nickname." The goddess of winter pointed out.

Megan groaned at that, "But still... even other members of Shiraitodai are tough, I get the Fleeting Supernova Oohoshi Awai... that girl is super creepy! I mean... how unfair is that to get slow hand while she got a fast one?!"

"Life in unfair." Satoha deadpanned, "You, of all people who ran away from the first sign of trouble with defeating a weak opponent like last year don't have the right to say unfair."

Huiyu nodded in agreement, "So true..."

"Oh come on!" Megan groaned, "But still... how unfair of Shiraitodai to hog both champions for themselves! Shouldn't a rule to forbid this exist?"

"You can't forbid people's choice of school." Satoha pointed out, "Beside... it's not like Coach never tried to recruit Miyanaga Saki."

Megan sputtered, "EEEH?! Are your serious?!"

The glutton sighed wearily, "It's too bad, she refused... I have thought I have a flair in persuasion." That's how she got her international players in the room to leave their country for Rinkai. "In fact... Shiraitodai Middle School went as far as threatening to kick me out if I didn't leave."

"How you even think Miyanaga Saki would be swayed to part with her sister is beyond me..." Satoha deadpanned. "But still... why did you get threatened to be kicked out Coach?"

"A misunderstanding in that Awai girl's part, she accused that I was stalking her friend. Why she thought I was?" She wondered out loud.

**"... You don't want us to answer that Coach."** They chorused as they recalled their own experience with their coach so called scouting.

* * *

**Back in Shiraitodai High School**

"I don't want us to run to that creepy coach of Rinkai again." Awai shuddered at the memory when they were reviewing the line up of Rinkai, a school that was a regular participant in final and semi-final round of National against Shiraitodai.

Saki flinched, "I am sure she didn't mean harm." In fact Saki didn't even know what the woman wanted before Awai screaming pervert and make a huge fuss.

"Who cares!" Awai wailed, "I don't like the creepy way she was looking at us! Especilly you Saki-chan! She followed you in school for days!"

Teru who just opened the door of their club room froze as she heard what Awai just said. "Who were looking creepily at Saki?!"

"A pervert!" Awai answered before Saki could stop her.

"A WHAT?!" The rest of Torahime's upperclassmen said in shock.

Sumire grabbed Saki by her shoulders, "Saki, who is it?! Who are looking at you like that?! Hirose family will take care of that person!" Her family owned an archery dojo, and she was sure it would be no problem to snipe that pervert.

Seiko nodded, "A stalker is not meant to be ignored!"

"Do you need self-defense tools." Takami asked as she pulled her i-pad, "We can order some online."

Saki groaned, "It's not like that! Nee-chan! Calm them down, it's... UWaaa!" Saki yelped when Teru hugged her tightly. "Onee-chan?!"

"Who is it?!" Teru asked furiously. "What did that person do to you?!"

"Nothing! And not you too Onee-chan!" Saki wailed.

* * *

**Back in Rinkai, in another part of Tokyo**

"I have a feeling we're in trouble." Satoha stated out of the blue.

Megan sighed at that, "Well... in the worse case, you're the one who will get the worse brunt the moment we face Shiraitodai next time... if the rumor of how protective Miyanaga Teru of her sister is true..."

"It's true." Satoha confirmed, "They're so dependent on each other, it's disturbing... Miyanaga Teru was very dangerous as a last dealer, but last year she sometimes didn't bother to get more points with her last dealer's privilege simply because she will miss watching her sister's match." Since the schedule of Inter-middle and Inter-high often overlapped with each other. That was pretty insulting to be honest.

"You're going to get slaughtered." Megan intoned.

"And you get the best friend of the champion." Satoha reminded the dark skinned girl, she had seen Awai followed the Intermiddle champion like a lost puppy when she passed them last year. "Unless you have a way to get around her delaying power, I would be surprised if you even able to reach Ishanten at all. And I kind of doubt this time there's a weak opponent you can bully to escape."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Megan deadpanned.

Satoha snorted, "You're welcome."

* * *

**West Tokyo, Shiraitodai**

It took a while to calm down her frantic teammates and sister, much to Saki's chagrin. However it seemed the next time they went against Rinkai, the representative of East Tokyo would get a special treatment. Then again considering Rinkai was made of world class young champions, Saki was sure they would put up a good fight regardless. For now never mind Rinkai, there were other schools they had to watch out this year. Never mind regional as they were a seeded school.

"Senriyama High School." Saki looked at the profile of second ranked school in National. "Hm... Osaka have a lot of good players, and the coach of Senriyama have the same name as Himematsu's lieutenant."

Sumire nodded, "Atago sisters are Senriyama coach's daughters... media thinks it's a pity they entered Himematsu instead, than again nepotism is one thing any coach won't cross."

"But in spring tournament their vice-captain is the coach's niece." Seiko pointed out.

"That's the least of our concern." Sumire intoned.

Awai laughed softly, "It would be so cool if they could get Arakawa Kei and that bad-mouth Atago... that's what we will call a match!"

"Like you're one to talk about bad mouth Awai." Seiko chided the blond, "But still... by today the news of our line-up undoubtedly would spread to all veteran schools, how do you think they will line up their players against us?"

Teru sighed at that, "Probably some school would put their ace in either Vanguard or captain position..." Though in the last few years those attempts backfired spectacularly against them.

Saki hummed at that, "School like Senriyama who have well balanced players would be able to afford that." She concluded, "Onjouji Toki-san is a pretty interesting player judging from her game record... she has a lot of winning by ippatsu (winning by one turn after declaring riichi) this is a really glaring factor." Even though she and her sister had a number of this kind of win themselves, hers was abnormally high. Onjouji Toki seemed to know when to declare riichi which would give her ippatsu. "Seems like she know when she will get ippatsu for sure."

Teru nodded, "She just made it to regular in spring tournament... since we used a different line-up back then I don't have anything on her yet." Though she had an idea of what Saki tried to imply.

Sumire sighed at that, "Thanks for the large point gap she made in Vanguard's match... their last player manage to survive in captain's match and get second even though Teru took a lot of points from them." This was a problem with their school's so called tradition, their members were chosen based on similar playing style. Torahime team was an offensive team, so they're a bit lacking in defense. Sumire had nothing against an all out team but still... not all of them are Teru and Saki who could afford offense without defense.

Well... as long as Teru made a humongous point gap and she sniped those with already few points, not to mention Saki was the captain in case players after Teru (including her) messed up. Especially her actually since her play style was no longer a secret, though so far no one had figured out how to doge her. Seiko and Takami also had problem with defense, hopefully they could brush that up before tournament began.

"That won't happen again with me and Saki-chan in team." Awai chimed in.

"It won't happen at all with Teru as the first player to be exact." Sumire corrected. "Of course the thought Saki is our anchor is very comforting, we still can't afford to let our guard down."

Awai pouted, "I am not included?!"

Sumire sighed, while Awai was probably the third strongest in their team after Saki and Teru, she had a lot of problem in attitude as a team player. To be honest if not for Saki's sake and Awai's strong individual skill, their coach would have put Seiko as Vice-captain instead of Awai. You won't be able to tell in the first glance, but Awai is very reckless and her defense was almost non-existent.  
This was why coach put her as Vice-captain. Awai's ability was not infallible, Saki and Teru could pass it and according to them there would be around ten players in high school league who 'probably' could deal with Awai's delay. Awai's biggest weakness was her pride, and to her no one but Teru and Saki were better than her. This was what differ true champion players like Teru and Saki with their fellow monster class. Both Saki and Teru had experienced players who put a brake on them, holding shonpai (tile which copies is not in discard yet) to stop open kan, chankan, calling tiles to stop them from drawing. Teru and Saki were able to deal with those with calmness, and carefully outplay their opponents. Awai in the other hand... had no such composure.

This was why Saki was chosen as captain who played after Awai, their coach must had realize this. To pick up the piece if something going wrong between Teru and her.

"Saki-chan! Sumire-senpai is being mean to me!" Awai once again was sulking and latching on Saki like a leech.

And Saki, their most patient and understanding princess patted Awai comfortingly. "There... there..."

Both Sumire and Teru as one looked at Seiko and Takami, _'Make sure Awai didn't trouble Saki too much once we graduated.' _

_'Roger.' _Their resident fisher gave a thumbs up, while Takami just nodded.

"By the way..." Saki trailed off, looking pretty comfortable with Awai leaning on her shoulder. "Are we going to have a training camp?" It's been a while since their last one, Shiraitodai middle and high school always had theirs combined. With their busy mother, training camp had been a comfort trip that reminded her of family vacation.

Teru looked at her sister's hopeful eyes, how could she say no to that? "We will." She answered curtly, swallowing inwardly at the prospect.

The rest of Shiraitodai team minus Awai who was still cuddling by Saki's side swore that there was flowers blooming in Saki's background at that. "Really?" Saki beamed then she quickly reached out for one of club's tablet and opened a tourism website. "Actually this inn have discount for student, it has hot spring and located near beautiful hills!"

Sumire peered at the website, "Oh yes... it's really cheap." They could afford three times this price of course, but there's no harm in saving fund. Sumire eyes narrowed as Saki passed her the tablet and Sumire noted this inn was cheap because it's located in a pretty secluded area which mean..."Eh... Saki, this is not a place we can reach with walking from station." She pointed out.

Saki blinked owlishly at that before Sumire handed her the tablet back to check the inn's location. Saki paled when she realized Sumire was right. "Maybe... we should have gone somewhere else." She said timidly.

"It's fine." Teru cut her off, "Saki... I know why you want to go there, and I don't see why we shouldn't."

"But Nee-chan." Saki's eyes widened at Teru, "You..."

"I will be fine." Teru assured Saki, and for the first time in years Sumire and the rest of Shiraitodai team heard hesitance in her voice.

_This couldn't be good. _They thought in the same time.

* * *

**Few days later...**

It didn't take a genius to know Miyanaga Teru, the hailed champion of Inter-high was _not_ fine at all. "Ugh..." She covered her mouth, it was not like she was going to puke, but spinning head and upset made her felt she was about to. Then again there's nothing left on her stomach as she had emptied everything in the last stop twenty minutes ago.

Saki was tearing up, and Teru felt even more terrible that she caused her sister to shed those tears. "Onee-chan, I am so sorry." She should have known car and her sister was a bad match.

"I am fine Saki..." Teru was always a good liar, but this time she knew she failed spectacularly on that. She laid down on their rental car's chair, monopolizing almost the whole length of chair in second row for herself.

Saki sniffed, "We shouldn't have gone anywhere by car..."

It's only one and half hour trip with car but in the first ten minutes Teru already felt so terrible and they had to stop to rest. Since that fated day, Teru always felt terrible whenever they traveled by car. So Teru avoid traveling by car as much as she could and she had thought she won't get this bad if she tried traveling by car. Apparently that was just an empty hope in her part, she still couldn't take it. Unlike Saki, Teru had a complete recollection of what happened that day. Back then their car almost collide with another car when their parents were arguing, in last minute their father managed to stir the car away but somehow he lost control of the car and it started spinning. Teru felt so sick but with strength she didn't know where it came from, she managed to grab Saki, and jumped out of the car before the car collide with the side of the road.

Since then her world always felt like spinning on the car, and it's not a simple motion sickness. Not to mention the motion sickness cure for some reason just couldn't work on her, ginger flavored snack Takami brought was not helping either. Teru was snapped out of her thought when she felt something gentle slowly moved her head to rest on something soft. "We forgot to bring pillow Onee-chan, so is this okay?" It took a few second for Teru's dizzy brain to compute she was resting on her sister's lap.

"This feels nice." Teru admitted blissfully, before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

Saki blinked when she saw her sister already asleep and emitting soft snore. Awai, Seiko and Takami who sat in rear seat peered over the backrest of Saki's seat to see their leader was off to dreamland for the first time since the trip began. Sumire who was just back from buying drink and other brand of motion sickness cure that might work was flabbergasted to see Teru was sleeping, using Saki's lap as pillow. She didn't say anything but fished her cellphone out and took a photo, Saki just blinked at that, wondering what was that for but didn't say anything in fear she would wake Teru up. Awai, Seiko and Takami fished theirs in silent plea for Sumire to send that picture to their email address. It was too bad they sat on the back so they couldn't take the picture.

* * *

**Nagano, Fuwa Inn**

Hisa didn't know if her decision to arrange her first year players to get their ass whooped by Fujita was a wise decision or one you would call 'Nice job breaking it, hero!'  
Yuki was still the same as ever though her appetite on her luck-booster tacos was doubled, nothing to worry about she supposed but once in a while she caught Yuuki mumbling to herself about concentration, disrupted, and tacos. Nanpo seemed to accept losing against pro gracefully, then again Hisa didn't expect a pro-trained player like her have Heroic BSOD over it. However something else disturbed Nanpo badly, and Nodoka for once was in the same ship with her this time.

Fujita just had to blab about Nodoka's rival, which Nanpo herself wanted to beat too, and caused both to be pretty shaken. Hisa was still not sure about the rival part, as from what Hisa sees in magazine and interview 'she' doesn't seem to be a type who look for eternal rival or sort. Then again in that situation Nodoka put her into, there's not much choice is there?

"Nodoka..." Hisa began as she approached Nodoka who was practicing drawing and discarding tile diligently. She had been on it for hours, and it seemed she was not going to stop anytime soon. "Let's stop now... okay? Don't force yourselves, go to take a bath in hot spring and relax..." Nodoka swallowed and Hisa was startled when the pink haired girl started to tear up. "No... Nodoka?" Her pink haired junior was always a strong hearted girl with composure, so it caught Hisa off guard that Nodoka suddenly tearing up in front of her.

Nodoka sniffed, "How could... I relax?" She stuttered, "At this rate... I will never be able to reach her."

Oh my God, it seemed Nodoka was really deeply affected by Fujita's metaphorical slap to reality. Then again it was Fujita, she had zero skill in sugar-coating her words. If you're suck, she will say it to your face without tact. Nodoka always had confidence in her skill, she was not an arrogant girl but someone who was proud with skill to back up that pride. Which was not wrong considering she was the runner up of Inter-middle, second only to _that girl._ Or so Nodoka thought before, Fujita shattered that belief to pieces last week.

* * *

_Flash Back _

_Mako expected the result would be like this as Hisa predicted, next Fujita will say some condescending words to drive her point home and her juniors would be set for intense training camp. Yuuki and Nodoka looked pretty shaken that they lost this badly, Kazue managed to keep her composure though. Mako had a feeling Kazue already knew Fujita was a pro, so she played her best and not upset of the outcome. _

_"Nanpo-Pro's granddaughter huh..." Fujita exhaled, "You put quite a good fight in South round, he taught you good... not good enough to match a pro though." _

_Kazue nodded, "For now Fujita-pro." The pony-tailed girl replied evenly. _

_Fujita snorted, "Well... let's hope all of you will be 'that' good soon enough." _

_Yuuki pouted, "No wonder we lost so bad, there's no way a high school player can win against a pro! We have no chance!" _

_Nodoka at last lost her composure, "That's not necessarily true!" She protested.  
_

_"That's right." Fujita agreed, startling the three high school players. "In the last few years I have seen a number of them." They quieted down at that, and Fujita continued when she gave Nodoka a pointed look. "I lovingly called them children who are loved by tiles." She exhaled a puff of smoke, "Though they're more familiarly known as 'National Class Monster' by mahjong players both amateur and pro." _

_Kazue nodded at that, "Grandfather told me of them." _

_Fujita silently approved of Pro-Nanpo for not deluding Kazue that she was good enough because she was taught by a pro player. "Last year at a Pro/amateur tournament I faced one of them, after 18 hanchans... I was in second place, however the championship went to a fifteen years old girl..." _

_"Amae Koromo of Ryuumonbuchi I presume." Unlike her fellow club members who were shocked by the revelation Kazue was still calm, and Fujita wondered what could knock this girl off of her socks. _

_Yuuki paled, "Isn't that the same school that beat Kazekoshi last year da je?" _

_"Oh you girls are entering the tournament too?" Fujita acted like she didn't know that. "Too bad..." She narrowed her eyes, "There's no way you girld could win against her." Nodoka was about to open her mouth to protest again but Fujita cut her off, "And you, the pink haired girl." She gave Nodoka a pointed look, "You of all people should know this better than your friends." Nodoka looked confused but before she could ask Fujita continued. "I did say I meet a number of them, and you have faced one of those National Class Monsters... "_

_"You mean..." Nodoka trailed off. _

_She nodded, "Miyanaga Saki, The Blossoming Princess of Shiraitodai." She shrugged, "You manage to get second place against her, but from what I see in the record of that match... the gap between second and first is like heaven and earth." _

_Nodoka swallowed, "But I..." _

_"Have no idea who you have challenged." Fujita corrected, she was not going to sugarcoat her words if Hisa wanted her team to know their limit and acknowledge it to improve. "If you think with your current skill Miyanaga Saki is within your reach because you're the runner up of Inter-middle you're sorely mistaken." Fujita shook her head exasperatedly, "That girl have 'two' Pro-amateur tournament's championship on her record." _

_Nodoka's eyes widened, "Originally Shiraitodai is not a school that allowed their player to participate in tournament that unrelated to school, but they make an exception for Miyanaga Saki... " The same goes to Miyanaga Teru, and Fujita had heard both school paid a lot to get pro players to practice with them. "Because at the rate that girl was going she has no match in middle school level. Well... in middle school level you're second to her, but in high school level... I am not even sure you're anywhere near her feet." Nodoka glared at her.  
_

_Kazue frowned at that, "You seems to know her quite well Fujita-pro." _

_Fujita shrugged, "No, I don't even ever have a game with her. Some of my acquaintances did, Mihirogi-pro in particular really likes her." She snorted as she stood up from her seat. "By the way just for your info, you might think she is not ranked yet in high school level... well, good news for you. Last year... there's a small Pro-amateur tournament for charity in Osaka. There's not many participants... low budget and so on, really a tournament that fall under your radar." Fujita sighed, she still regretted not knowing it sooner before the registration date ended. "However they manage to invite some pro and two noted famous student players. One of them was Miyanaga Saki and another is the 2nd ranked high school player in National __ individual __tournament, Awakawa Kei." _

_"Arakawa Kei of Sangamaki High School?" Kazue exclaimed. _

_Fujita nodded, "There's no particularly strong pro in that tournament... " Like one where Amae defeated her, "However it's still a difficult tournament for a student, but those two breezed through it. And in the final.. after 10 hanchan Miyanaga Saki defeated Awakawa Kei..." Their eyes widened in shock at the implication, "Yes, in a perspective you could say Miyanaga Saki already placed first together with her Interhigh-champion sister... she was still in middle school when this happened." She sighed, "I think she purposely seek the player who placed second after her sister, if not, why would she bother to accept an invitation to Osaka?" She narrowed her eyes, "Both you and Arakawa are placed second in individual tournament, however... the gap in skill between you and her is big and it's not one-year-gap experience kind of big." She exhaled another puff of smoke. "In this case Haramura Nodoka, where are you in comparison of a National Class Monster like Miyanaga Saki? Do you think you have it in you to challenge her again in Inter-high?"  
_

_"I..."_

_"Well... I may be sounds cruel but don't delude yourself that your challenge was accepted because you're worthy." Her friends had said that Miyanaga Teru was completely different in mahjong table compared to her public face, and it was not much a stretch Miyanaga Saki was the same. "A champion like her have to act like one no matter what, and on of it is not turning her back on a challenge... " She murmured, "Even if... the challenge is not worth her time." _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"I will go to get some fresh air..." Nodoka murmured.

Hisa sighed, "Let me come with you then... I am not sure you're well enough to wander alone."

Nodoka had to agree with that, "Thank you Buchou..." She murmured as Hisa followed her to the hallway.

"It's no problem Nodoka." Hisa grinned, "It's under Buchou's job list." She winked. "So... how if we take a look at waterfall near this inn. The negative ion is good for your body I heard."

Nodoka wiped the last drop of tear near her eyes and nodded. "You and your trivia, Buchou..."

_"Ooh! A japanese style inn! This is my first time in a place like this!" _Nodoka stopped when she heard an excited voice from the hallway on their right. It sounds a bit familiar, like she had heard it somewhere.

"_Are you really a Japanese?" _A deep voice that almost masculine said.

_"You're acting too excited, you're not elementary student in study trip... behave yourselves."_ A calm smooth voice said.

The cheery voice answered,_ "__For your information Seiko-senpai, __I'm used to live Italy before my second year in middle school! And training camp we had before is not in this kind of place!" _

_"A... Awai-chan, you're too loud! We're going to bother other guest!" _

This time Nodoka was sure this voice was not just familiar, she knew the owner. After all the same voice felt like haunting her in every game nowadays. Hisa was confused why Nodoka suddenly tensed but soon she found her answer when a group of people came from another hallway, and she saw familiar faces she had seen on TV and Mahjong Weekly magazine. She could almost hear Nodoka's heartbeat became frantic as they approached close. Hisa wondered why the hell she also froze in her place instead of Nodoka to get the hell away from there. It didn't take long for one of the group members to notice their existence, and her bad luck dictates they were noticed by one member Hisa wished to not notice them the most.

"Ah..." Garnet colored eyes widened for a brief moment. "It's Haramura-san."

Nodoka swallowed, "Miyanaga-san, it's been a while."

Hisa cursed inwardly, why the hell Miyanaga Saki and the rest of Shiraitodai team was here in all their glory?! "Oh, yes... since the Inter-middle." And she touched a very sore subject of all things!

"Inter-middle." Nodoka echoed as memory of last week flashed on her mind.

_"Do you think you have it in you to challenge her again in Inter-high?"_

___"Don't delude yourself that your challenge was accepted because you're worthy."_

_____"Have no idea who you have challenged."_

"Hic..."

**"Eh?!"**

Nodoka couldn't hold it anymore and she broke to tears, "Hic! Hic! I am... I am so stupid!" She wiped her tears but it didn't stop. " I am so sorry!Excuse me!" She exclaimed between her sob then she bowed deeply in front of startled Saki then dashed to opposite direction. Hisa followed her example and chased her crying junior, leaving Shiraitodai team, minus Teru who was resting in their room in confusion.

It took Awai three seconds to come to her genius conclusion. "Saki-chan... I don't really understand but, I think you just made her cry."

Saki blinked then her eyes widened in shock, "I did... that?!" She exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**I wish I ever got Rinshan Kaihou at least once... seen it once done by com player, but I somehow manage to get a _Houtei raoyui_ (winning with last discard)"to scoop up a swimming fish from the riverbed." before... but to be honest I have no interest with fishing... and I wonder why Seiko never get this yaku to go with her fisher title.  
**


	5. 5th Petal

**AN: the new cover is emergency sketch I drew in twenty minutes... I just want to show how Saki looks in my story... Drawing Teru is unexpectedly fun. **

**5th Petals: Line up**

Hisa was not used to see Nodoka being insecure in short period of few months knowing the pink haired girl, after all a girl who could blurt out a challenge to Miyanaga Saki after her defeat had both confidence and gut to pull off such thing. Hisa herself was always confident of her skill, but she was not sure she had it in her to declare a challenge like Nodoka did, so to see the confident girl reduced to nervous wreck like this really threw Hisa off of her game. The next time Hisa see Fujita, she would throttle that katsudon eater. She did ask Fujita to shake Nodoka's boat a little, not sinking it like this. This was no longer a light slap on the wrist, Nodoka was crumbling and unless they do something their pink haired girl would never recover.

After Hisa calmed Nodoka down, exhaustion at last caught up to her and the pink haired girl fell asleep. Hisa put Nodoka under a blanket then tiptoed her way out of the room. She exhaled a sigh of relief as she slid the shoji door close, to her left Mako was crossing her arms as a silent query of what happened and why Nodoka was crying her eyes out.

"Shiraitodai is here." Hisa used three words which explained everything perfectly as she walked by Mako's side. They promised to take a bath together, and talked some more about team placement.

Mako adjusted her glasses, gaping in disbelief. "How? Why? Did she meet the champion?"

Hisa nodded, "Maybe I shouldn't have accompany Nodoka out, my bad luck is rubbing on her. Nodoka burst to tears when champion casually replied, yes, it's been a while since inter-middle. A pretty sore topic for Nodoka now... then she ran off, leaving Shiraitodai with dumbfounded look on their face." She shook her head exasperatedly, "As for how and why they're here... I would like to know myself, this place is close from Nagano but from Tokyo it's suppose to take over three hours by train plus one and half by car."

Mako face-palmed at that, "Well... never mind that as they're here and Nodoka... after everything said and done, it's too late for her to take back what she said." Mako raised an eyebrow when Hisa stopped, and she followed the red head's example but didn't ask why.

Hisa grinned. "I don't think Nodoka have the slightest thought of taking back what she said back then." Hisa stated confidently, "As rational as she is, Nodoka is a very idealistic girl... she must have thought she was in embarrassing state in front of her rival, that she just realized her weakness her rival pointed out months ago with my help and have not fixed it yet..."

"You know... " Mako trailed off. "I think girls' rivalry is apparently more complicated than boys." The green haired girl said, "Won't it be more embarrassing for her to cry in front of the champion and run off to who knows where?"

Hisa nodded sagely at that, "I am sure Nodoka would be at least ten times more embarrassed the moment she come to her senses tomorrow morning." She sighed at that, "Oh well... maybe I should have redo the line up for our team at this rate."

Mako blinked at that, "Already? I know you already solid in putting me as sergeant and Yuuki as Vanguard, but you're still not sure about Nodoka and Kazue ne?"

The red head nodded at that, "Originally I am thinking to solidify my choice in Nodoka's and Kazue's position first and let myself to have anything left."

She adjusted her glasses thoughtfully, "Well... I have no complaint of my position, unlike point getter like the rest of you I am more of a stable type... but I will say it now. Don't put Kazue in captain position, that girl sometimes get too caught up with her pride..."

"Mako..." Hisa murmured.

"As you requested... I am good in observing so you ask me to research on team placement." Mako said with a smirk, usually Hisa would just go ahead but Nanpo Kazue had been a wild card so she asked Mako's assistance. Their junior could stay nice and get stronger while them as upperclassmen worked their ass on research. Having Nanpo pro as a coach was a plus. "And based on my observation from past record veteran school made." Which given to them by pro-Nanpo with pulling some string, "A player like Kazue is not going to fit as either Vanguard and Captain. She is better in between..."

Hisa nodded in agreement, while Kazue was a big point getter she was too alike with Yuuki. Both would hang on by a thread when out of their comfort zone, Yuuki would do quite well as Vanguard because in East round she would rule and usually people wouldn't think she would run out of gas by South round. Hisa was betting on that with putting the Taco-girl there as Vanguard. Then for Nodoka, Kazue and her...

"You would be a good choice for captain." Mako pointed out.

Hisa snorted at that "Do you want to trust someone with odd luck like me? No way~ no way... " She shook her head with amused smile on her face, "Captain is not a position for me, I am more suited in waiting, passing the baton for my comrade to decide the match for us... It's decided." She will take another choice with bad wait again. "Kazue will be our lieutenant, I will be the vice-captain, and Nodoka... she is our captain!"

"Seriously?!" Mako sighed exasperatedly, "I agree Nodoka is undoubtedly the one with the most solid play among us." Quick, precise, and stable, that's Nodoka. "But you know Nodoka is..."

Hisa laughed at that, "I choose Nodoka because she is the one with strongest determination to go to National." She turned to the right, grinning widely at the garnet eyed girl she knew was nearby in the next corridor. "To face you again in National stage, Hime-sama."

Miyanaga Saki smiled at that, "Kiyousumi mahjong club's buchou I presume, I would like to apologize for eavesdropping but..."

"You know we're in the next corridor and purposely wanted my sister to listen..." Teru who was accompanying Saki continued, her eyes narrowed at Hisa. "What a plotter... but you should know my sister won't be part of your plot to motivate Haramura Nodoka." She muttered, "Beside... your prospect to make it to National doesn't look too good with two powerhouse schools in your region."

Hisa just laughed sheepishly at that, oh my... so scary, and to the point to boot. Miyanaga Teru looked nothing like media portrayed, but then again Hisa didn't believe someone with aggressive play style like that to be a cheery girl with charming smile. As expected of Torahime of Shiraitodai, what a sharp claws she was hiding. "Ha ha ha... well you see Miyanaga-san."

"I am the captain of Shiraitodai for this year." Saki said solemnly, "That's mean we will face each other in team tournament." She closed her eyes. "But that's _if_ you make it." Saki added.

Teru looked at her sister in disbelief, "Saki?"

Hisa was _really_ pleased, luck always sided with her when the odd was bad. "Oh, of course... I will make sure she will receive that message."

Saki nodded at that, "I am not playing to your hand however... Kiyousumi's buchou-san." She stated as a spark of lightning flashed on her left eye and Hisa for a moment stiffened before a wide grin once again etched on her face. It would be so uncool if her legs gave out now. "It's just that... I have high hope in Haramura-san, and I am looking forward to face her again. In National stage... "

"Of course!" Hisa said confidently.

Saki titled her head to the side, "Actually I come to see if Haramura-san is alright, but I don't think she want to see me now."

Hisa laughed at that, "By tomorrow I am sure Nodoka will bounce back, she is strong girl and won't back out from a challenge."

"I see..." Saki murmured, "Well then." She bowed, "Excuse us then... Kiyousumi's buchou-san."

"Takei Hisa." She corrected.

"Takei-san then..." Saki giggled softly as she turned to walk away followed closely by Teru.

As both Miyanagas out of their sight Mako exhaled the breath she was holding, and Hisa slumped as she leaned against the nearest wall. Mako glared at the red head heatedly, "What the hell buchou?! You just outright challenge _the _Miyanaga sister!"

Hisa laughed at that, "Brave am I not? But man... they're really as scary as I heard, no wonder average players shrank when sitting in the same table as them."

Mako shuddered, "True, but I comment you who can say that to their face... let's hope we really can pass regional with that gut of yours."

"Oh we will!" Hisa assured Mako with cheery tone.

* * *

**Shirairodai team's room (Hinagiku)**

"Kiyousumi High School?" Awai echoed, that was the school Haramura belonged to?

Sumire nodded, "I asked one of the staffs, that's the only school staying here aside from us."

Awai frowned at that, "Never heard of that school before... school in Nagano that famous from mahjong is Kaze something and ryuu something I heard."

The blue haired archer sighed, "Kazekoshi, a powerhouse school of Nagano that had become representative for years, but they're runner up for last year." Sumire corrected, "And Ryuumonbuchi, Nagano's champion from last year..."

"Well..." Awai trailed off, "Whichever school Nagano is famous for, why is that Haramura girl cried and run off like that? So rude!"

Seiko frowned at Awai then she pinched the blond's cheek and pulled, "Then how about you, who thoughtlessly said it's Saki who made her cry?!"

Awai squeaked, "Hut he halhays hake hem hay hif ffe hin!" _But we always make them cry if we win. _

The rest of their team swallowed at that, the first thing their coach taught Teru and Saki when they were made the ace of the team was :

_ 'Never look back at your defeated opponent. _  
_There's no word could be said by a winner to losers, hold your chin high and walked away with pride.'_

At that time Teru and Saki just nod and see for themselves if that's how it works between loser and winner in real competition, fortunately and unfortunately their coach couldn't be more right about that. Saki had reluctantly walked away as her opponents looked at her with fear, and Teru fared much better than Saki in this. Apparently to Teru, if you're a sore loser, she had zero interest in knowing you. Sumire had a feeling that had to do with their upbringing, growing with mahjong as family game, blessed with enormous talent since you were young and unfortunately your parents were sore loser whose ego frequently bruised by their six and eight years old daughters.

Sumire didn't know the detail since Teru and Saki were quite tight lipped about their family, though from what Sumire had seen they were already in borderline of abandonment with how rarely they seen their mother. In fact in two years of knowing Miyanaga sisters, Sumire could count rare occurrence of seeing (and hearing) their mother was at home in one hand. Their coach had talked with Mrs Miyanaga, while the mother was not exactly supportive her daughters choice to be a pro-mahjong player seemed to be a very obvious choice her children were born for, she was not against it either. Sumire had heard of messed up family but a family of three like Miyanaga was like a hand in permanent furiten. It was no wonder Teru and Saki were so dependent on each other.

* * *

**Two days later** (9AM)

Saki and Teru went for a morning walk to see waterfall on the hill nearby, it was a place they used to visit quite often when they were young. The reason Saki chose this inn was because their father loved to bring them here for picnic, and she missed to see beautiful nature like this. Teru thought the same, back then she was not sure wither when they would see this kind of view again. She really missed this, taking a blissful walk with her sister and chatting merrily.

Or so she hoped, as Saki suddenly asked about her opinion of Kiyousumi's buchou. "For a buchou of an unknown school she is pretty full of herself..." Teru said in monotone as they were on the way back to inn. Not that she was insulting the leader of Kiyousumi, it was a statement. Speaking of that school, Teru thought it was miraculous how yesterday none of them run to Kiyousumi peoples. She had a feeling Kiyousumi locked themselves in their room for intense training. Sumire heard the staff said Kiyousumi was in one week days training camp here so they would leave early morning tomorrow.

Saki giggled at that, "I love that confidence though." She sighed, "I wished I had that much back then... when we started our debut in national."

Teru closed her eyes, "We pulled through in the end... we're the champion." She eyed her sister skeptically, "And what do you mean you had no confidence back then Saki?"

The younger Miyanaga smiled sheepishly, "I mean... back then, I am really scared to fail everyone's expectation. I just joined for a few months but coach chose me as our ace and captain..."

True, mahjong club in their respective school saddled them with responsibility of an ace right of the bat. Some people would say it's amazing for a newcomer like them to be trusted as the ace, but... placing them as the last player made it ten times harder. It doesn't matter how bad their position and score when the fifth match started, as an ace it's their responsibility to be their team's last hope. Teru always played the way she saw it fit, it doesn't matter much to her which position she played as. Saki in the other hand... there's a reason no matter what Saki would always be the last player of Shiraitodai.

Teru was snapped out of her musing when she felt a pair of warm arm entangled around hers. "But Nee-chan is always there, even though we're not in the same team... knowing you're with me and facing the same hurdle." Saki murmured, "And now we're in the same team... I feels like I could face anything..."

Her lips curved up to a smile at that, "Of course... alone each of us is the strongest, but together we're undefeated..."

Saki giggled at that. "Is that the next ambitious line Onee-chan practiced to say to the press?" She quipped.

Teru rolled her eyes at that, "Maybe... then again they'll eat up everything we say... ne?"

"Onee-chan." Saki said in chiding tone. "I know it's for school's sake and our own, but I don't like it when you force yourself to smile for them."

Teru shrugged at that, "Neither of us likes it." Saki nodded, "Well... Interhigh is still in few weeks, we don't have to deal with them _yet_ for this year." Imagining themselves swarmed by flash of cameras and microphones shoved to their face would spoil their mood.

Saki nodded happily at that, "But still I can't wait for Interhigh to begin! It seems this year there would be looooots of strong opponents!" She would be able to enjoy the game this year... _maybe_ she could!

Teru narrowed her eyes, "Don't get your hope high for regional though, Saki..."

Since they made their debut, West Tokyo region had been an utter disappointment in both middle and high school level. In fact Teru thought regional match was completely a waste of time, neither she nor Saki could get even a warm up with opponent in regional level. In fact since she was the Vanguard, Teru planned to end the match as soon as possible before Saki got to play and save her sister from the disappointment. Then again... even for her, if not with last dealer privilege it's hard to wipe out one hundred thousands point from one player with fewer hanchan this year. Oh well... Sumire would shoot those weaklings down anyway... and there's no way Awai will let weaklings to get to Saki if she could help it.

"As for national... as you have seen from record there's some noted opponents you could look forward to face Saki... in individual too." Teru assured her sister. "In individual especially... if we're looking for serious challenge."

Saki hummed at that, "I am looking forward to face Arakawa-san again... but why especially individual? Team matches is good too right?"

"Well..." Teru trailed off, "It's good too..."

Although the reason was, Teru couldn't imagine anyone to match her sister in captain's match. There was a reason why she was shifted to Vanguard while Saki was given the same position as when she was in middle school. Their coach was an ambitious person who raised their no name club to what it was now, she was not blind to think Teru was a better captain than Saki. Individual skill wise both of them were equally skilled, but as a captain... her sister is infallible in that position. There's no way Saki could lose as a captain.

"By the way Onee-chan." Saki's voice cut her musing, "Did we just passed this small shrine for the fourth time now?"

Teru looked on the left, looking at the small shrine which was a miniature of normal shrine which pretty easy to remember because someone put omusubi and a small bundle of flower as offering. Indeed they had passed this particular shrine for the fourth time since they decided to go back.

"I think we're lost." Teru murmured. Their directional challenged mind was something they inherited from their mother aside from their red eyes and hair style. By the way the reason their mother was rarely at home was definitely not because she couldn't find her way home, regardless of Awai's and Sumire's suspicion.

Saki sighed at that, "Again." Should they wait for their teammates to rescue them? Awai in particular was really good at that.

* * *

**The Fuwa Inn** (10AM)

For them to get lost in a relatively familiar place was not a new thing for the Miyanagas sister, in fact it was still a wonder for their close friends how a champion like them who were frequent visitor of mahjong hall center to get lost there. Saki and her sister left the hotel early morning to go for a short walk after excusing themselves to a half-asleep Sumire, she had low blood pressure so she couldn't wake up in the morning well. So it was understandable Sumire forgot where they were gone, not to mention their direction challenged mind made the short walk a_ bit_ longer than expected, two hours longer to be exact. And when they were back to the inn, which was a miracle they somehow managed to find their way back on their own. They found their room was empty and their teammates were nowhere to be seen. Much to their shock, they found their teammates in recreational room of the inn.

They weren't alone however, Kiyousumi was there and if one could only describe the situation they found with one word: Chaos.  
As expected Oohoshi Awai was in the center of said chaos, and unexpectedly their resident archer, Hirose Sumire joined the fray.

"I would like an explanation." Teru stated coolly, glaring heatedly at Hisa who was the buchou of Kiyousumi Mahjong club and most probably the culprit of the whole mess. She should have known this would happen sooner or later

In recreation room Sumire was playing against Takei Hisa and the glasses girl they saw with her before, Takami was in the same table too but it was pretty obvious she was just there to complete four players requirement. Awai was in another table, facing a pony-tailed girl, Seiko and a little girl who was munching on tacos. Haramura Nodoka was hugging a stuffed toy, looking pretty lost in the midst of chaos.

"Going by rule of tournament, we can still play against other school at this point of time." Sumire stated solemnly. "There's no problem."

Saki sweat-dropped at that, "That's not... the problem senpai."

Teru narrowed her eyes at Sumire, "You play with player from another school without permission." She pointed out, "How should I explain this to our coach if she find out?" Especially since Teru was the 'buchou' and she had to take responsibility for this.

Awai pouted, "If no one tell, coach won't know!"

**"Awai-chan."** The blond flinched at the familiar scolding tone Saki used whenever she was out of line. "Explain why you start a game without our permission."

She averted her eyes guiltily, "Anoo... etto... it's a matter of pride."

_Flashback _

_Awai was relaxing in hot spring, warming your body up in the morning was the best. It's too bad Saki and Teru had gone off somewhere, and a half-awake Sumire couldn't recall what they told her before they left. Since it's been almost an hour, it's safe to presume they're lost again. Just an hour was no big, after this she would look for them again if not she could just flare her aura a bit and they could find their way back in record time. Seriously... while she didn't mind looking for Saki and Teru when they get lost, everyone would glare at her whenever they did as if it's her fault they got lost. _

_Awai's musing was cut short when someone boisterously jumped to the hot spring and splashed her face. Awai sputtered, "Hey!" _

_The brunette girl with twin ponytail blinked at her, "Oh sorry da je!" _

_She fumed, this girl doesn't sounds sorry at all! But wait a minute, she was the older one here. A big girl won't make a fuss over a little girl's mischievousness! Awai's temper rose when the girl started swimming and make a lot of noise. "It's fine... but this onee-san need to enjoy her bath, so can you please play somewhere else little girl?" The hot spring was pretty big after all. _

_The little girl glared heatedly at Awai, "Who're you called little girl?! I am fifteen!" _

_The same age as her? No way! Before the fifteen years old little girl could react Awai stood and then picked her up. Awai looked at her from head to toe, ignoring the squeak of protest. "I don't see anything fifteen on you." Especially the chest part, it was as flat as washboard. _

_At pointed stare that aimed to her non-existent breasts, Kataoka Yuuki instantly knew what Awai was implying. "You might be taller than me but you barely have anything there too! At least with my short stature I can attract loli lover but you?! You're just tall with no sex appeal!" _

_"What did you say?! I am slender! I have sex appeal!" Awai roared as she dropped Yuuki unceremoniously to the warm water of hot spring."Anyone you attract would be arrested for going after under-aged girl!" _

_"What did you say flat-chest?!" Yuuki roared. _

_"You're flatter than me!" _

_End of flashback _

"And somehow we decide to settle it with mahjong..." Awai trailed off guiltily. "It's about woman's pride!"

Yuuki snorted, "Like you can call yourself a woman."

"What did you say little girl?" Awai was really tempted to use her real power here but Saki would get mad if she used it recklessly in unofficial match. It was a good practice for basic skill without relying on their special ability, but the taco-girl is using hers! "Let's settle this!"

**_'To settle what exactly? It's just a childish squabble.' _**Saki and Teru thought, then again knowing Awai she probably forgot the moment she started playing. They also noticed so far Awai didn't use her 'delaying' ability, at least she had some sense to not open her hand in unofficial match like this. Then again the point of this training camp was improving their basic skill as Awai, Takami and Seiko relied a lot on their special skill, and playing 'normally' was becoming a weakness to them. They had to say it's pleasing to know they took that seriously even though they played with Kiyousumi without permission.

Teru sighed, "Well... since you have started there's little we can do, but Sumire... can you explain your reason?"

Sumire scoffed, "My reason is not as ridiculous as Awai's..." There was a hint of stubbornness in her voice and the Miyanaga sister knew Sumire didn't believe her own words.

"Ah it's my fault..." Takei Hisa chimed in, her grin was as wide as last night.

Saki and Teru once again had the same thought on their mind, _**'It's you again after all.' **_Never mind whether or not Takei Hisa was a dangerous mahjong player, she was dangerous outside of mahjong table already. "Is that so?" If Teru didn't have an image to protect she would love to throttle Takei Hisa.

"You see... Hirose-san and the rest of your team came to recreational room because Oohoshi-san and our Yuuki caused quite a fuss and asked for people to join in so they have enough player to play..." Hisa began to narrate, "Naturally we tried to stop them as they don't have their buchou's permission... but our Kazue joined in, and Matano-san joined to make sure they didn't go overboard... it's getting out of our hand you see..." No, it's definitely dancing on your palm. "And since they started playing already, I think I might as well started a game with my remaining members..."

_Flashback _

_Hirose Sumire stared at the occupied table across one Awai occupied and noticed how Takei Hisa played was weird, and familiar. She also had this nagging feeling that she had seen Kiyousumi's buchou somewhere before. So far this table was in South Round Hand1 and Takei Hisa and Someya Mako had won two hand each from the blond boy. It was a three player mahjong so the rule was a little different such as no call for 'chi (sequence)' and so on. The boy was a total beginner though his discard was easy to read, which mean he had basic covered at least. Sumire was sitting behind the lone male player so she couldn't see Hisa's hand but looking at the discard she was collecting sou and wan tiles. All honor tiles were out since at least two to three of each kind had been discarded. Looking at suji of Kiyousumi buchou's discard Sumire predicted she would discard a 3 sou or 6 sou. Unfortunately the boy who sat across her were waiting for those to complete his 4,5 sou sequence. _

_But unexpectedly the result was the other way around when Suga Kyoutarou discarded an eight pin tiles, a supposedly safe tile as three of it was already in discard, two in Someya Mako's and one in Suga's. _

_"Ron, Sanshoku 2 dora. That's 7700 points~" Hisa said cheerfully as she revealed her hand. _

_Sumire's eyes widened at the revealed tiles and Hisa's discard, three turns ago she discarded 5 pin tiles that would leave her a three sided wait but she chose to wait a tile that might never appear, a one-sided hell wait?! _

_Hirose's eyes widened in realization, three years ago there's someone, a player, a target she couldn't hit even once in individual Inter-middle. Sumire was good in reading the table, her ability demanded that but she was unable to read one player who kept the worse wait, throwing Sumire off of her game. It felt like she was aiming for a tiny target miles away, she could see the target but she can't hit it. She lost lots of point for forcing herself to set arrow one after another, unwilling to let go of the nimble target. That match caused her elimination from tournament, and to see that player pulled herself out of tournament the next day was a blow to her pride. It's been three years and she had forgotten the player's face, but she would always remember the hell wait play style. If she recalled correctly that player's name was... _

_"Ueno Hisa..." Sumire whispered. _

_Hisa blinked owlishly as she heard someone called her with her old surname. "Eh?" Why there's a hannya mask behind Shiraitodai's sharpshooter. "Uhm... my name is Takei Hisa now." _

_"Well Takei-san..." Sumire said in the calmest tone she could muster, "It's been a while since our last match in Inter-middle three years ago." _

_"Eeh..." Hisa averted her eyes briefly, sweating nervously under Sumire's cold blue eyes. "Have we met before?" _

_HAVE WE MET BEFORE?! Hisa's last line echoed on her mind again and again, and before Sumire knew it she had sit in unoccupied side of the table. Suga Kyoutarou somehow managed to sense danger and flee, the lack of one player made Sumire glared at Takami who instinctively knew that glare said, 'Get your ass over here' and scrambled to take the seat Suga left. _

* * *

"That's how is it..." Takami who was unfortunate enough to be dragged into Sumire's three years unresolved grudge finished.

Saki looked at the table they occupied, they were in East Round Hand 2 Bonus Round 2. A dealer repeat for Takei Hisa. The red head just won with Riichi,Tsumo, Chitoi (7pairs) which gave her 4 fan Mangan. Her last wait is 7-pin which two of it already in discard of 3rd and 5th turn of Takami. Looking at riichi indicator, Takei Hisa declared riichi in 10th turn. What a gamble she took here, especially looking at the discard all players aside from her, the chance of them to drop 7-pin was miniscule. Normal player who was buiding 7 pairs yaku won't even think to keep that 7-pin if they could get better wait with discarding it. And she declared riichi on top of that. What a risky way to play, but against a player like Sumire-senpai...

Teru frowned, arrived at the same conclusion as her sister. "Her natural enemy..." She murmured, only loud enough to be heard by Saki who stood beside her.

Saki nodded, "I can see why Sumire-senpai wanted to play against her."

"Back in our first year Sumire had a bad habit of insisting to aim the same target again and again..." Though as they made their debut to National her best friend started learning when to hold her arrow back, and play normally when situation demanded her to do so.

As the game went on Teru could see metaphorical arrows that kept missed Takei Hisa's discard, Sumire tried at least twice on each hand to aim Hisa but so far she missed again and again. In fact it seemed Takei Hisa's play style made her able to stay in the same path but Sumire's arrow just whizzed pass her. Takei Hisa didn't attempt to dodge at all, but Sumire kept missing as it was hard to predict the target. It was even worse than being dodged, it was 'her' who aimed her arrow wrong.

"One more time." Sumire growled. She was second, while Hisa was first with 34000 points. It was a close game though as whenever she failed twice to shot, Sumire switched to play normally to keep her point in plus.

The red head whimpered, "Sure..." Hisa had no problem playing against strong opponent, but when the said strong opponent had a strong desire to kill her...

Teru and Saki wondered if Sumire would keep going until she shot Hisa dead, and which made Sumire angrier at Hisa, for being eliminated from tournament, or forgotten by her supposed archenemy. Knowing Sumire, it was mostly the latter or quasi combination of both. Then again since they had faced each other and undoubtedly familiar of the other's play style, this match didn't really disadvantage anyone. If anything both would get a good practice out of this. Teru had never seen Sumire this pumped up since they made their debut in National. But still...

As Teru was weighting pro and con of letting Sumire to keep playing Saki diverted her attention to another table. It seemed Awai was opting to observe and practicing her defense, Seiko-senpai was having trouble as that little girl built her hand so fast that with normal play style she couldn't keep up. Then again with her signature play style she would have so little time to fish her needed tiles anyway. However the pony-tailed girl was the one who had most trouble, she only had 4000 points left and south round had not even begin. Interestingly as south round began Saki could feel the flow shift from the taco-girl to the pony-tailed girl. It as if... wind turned direction from east to south.

Could it be? Saki assumed her guess was correct as the Nanpo Kazue kept winning big hands, almost ron-ing Yuuki to death and by the end of the game came out on top.  
For a no name school they had an interesting line up here, these two were especially dangerous in their respective wind round. They needed to practice their defense though, they're borderline defenseless when they're out of their comfort zone. Then again Awai had the same problem as she was too reliant to her power. It was apparent in this game, while Awai was holding her defense well enough she wasted too much time in thinking what tile to discard to bail safely. In official match wasting that much time was definitely a big NO. This game was good, as Kiyousumi players were speedy type when in their zone so they easily outrun Seiko-senpai who was reliant on other player's discard. You won't be able to fish anything when your opponent only needed 4 turns to finish their yaku. Awai looked pretty frustrated as even trying her best with 'normal play' she only manage to come second.

However from the skeptical look the ponytailed girl shot her friend, Saki could tell Nanpo Kazue was aware Awai was holding back but didn't call her out as this was not official game.

Speaking of speedy opponent, the green haired girl in Sumire-senpai's table is also prefer fast hand. However hers were cheap, it seemed she was also good in reading table. Sensing from the discard that Sumire-senpai was aiming direct hit, she chose to win faster and less. In overall skill aside from Haramura and Takei Hisa, they were still regional level... when out of their comfort zone in that wind-round users' case. Interestingly they're type of players that good to play against for practice.

That sounds like they were using Kiyousumi...

Teru narrowed her eyes at Takei Hisa, she probably knew that too so why?

"Miyanaga-san." Both Miyanaga turned though seeing the one who called was Haramura Nodoka, it was obvious which Miyanaga she addressed.

Saki blinked owlishly, wondering why Haramura looked like she was on fever with how red her face was. "Yes?"

Nodoka bowed deeply, "I am really sorry for disgraceful act I showed you before, I was really rude to you..." She confessed with trembling voice. "I... wasn't myself! That's not really a reason but I..."

"Oh don't worry." Saki assured the pink haired girl, "I was a bit confused but aside from that no harm done." Actually it was not the first time someone ran off on her, like that Mekaru girl from Iwate, who told them to keep their aura under control with trembling voice before she crawled away. Saki had a feeling the reason Mekaru was ranked sixth was because she didn't want to go to final to face her sister.

"Nevertheless... I am still..." Nodoka trailed off before she straightened her back, it's now or never. "I... "

"Hm?" Saki blinked owlishly.

"Would you..." Teru narrowed her eyes, this girl couldn't be so bold to ask her sister for... "Could you please play one hanchan game with me?!" She squeaked as she blushed deeper red, squeezing her etopen between her breasts.

"EEEEH?!" Kiyousumi mahjong club minus Hisa exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**OMAKE by Vein's Simply Tired, who kindly write this in her review so I asked her permission to post this LOL**

"Would you..." Teru narrowed her eyes, this girl couldn't be so bold to ask her sister for... "Could you please marry me?!" She squeaked as she blushed deeper red, squeezing her etopen between her breasts.

All of the player in the room gasp in shock.

Teru quickly hide Saki behind her as she flare her aura and say, "Over my dead body!"


	6. 6th Petal

**SPECIAL THANKS: For Tjal and Vein's Simply Tired for the help... Apparently my beginner status is the same level as Kyoutarou... in the next chapter I will use score calculator so I won't count the score wrong. Counting Mangan and above is a piece of cake, but counting fu with han is a headache and a half...  
I think I should plan the match backward, think of the final hand and the proceed in thinking how the match progress to that. As writing it in order is not working~  
**

**ps: We have new summary and I think it's better! IMHO LOL **

* * *

**6th Petals: The Last Player part 1 **

It's elating to know Haramura had recovered enough to challenge her, Saki weighed down her options about this. A pretty easy decision though no matter how much she wanted to accept that challenge... "Not for now." Saki replied bluntly in a heartbeat, smiling softly at the shocked pinkette.

_What a straightforward answer! She didn't even spend more than a second to think of a reply! _Hisa thought incredulously, in spite of her gentle image as media portrayed Miyanaga Saki was as blunt as her older sister.

Nodoka looked disheartened for a moment but steeled her resolve, "I would like... to show you that I am not the same as when I faced you before."

Saki nodded at that, "I don't mind playing against you as Haramura Nodoka, but I am not sure to play the you as Kiyousumi's captain." If Haramura wanted to move forward with her team and not on her own, she couldn't hand over privilege to play against her in silver platter. Well as Haramura Nodoka even, at the way the girl was now...

"Eh?!" Nodoka's eyes widened at that, she was what?!"

Hisa sighed exasperatedly, "Ouch... you blow that one up..." All eyes turned to her as one, "I am thinking to announce it tonight." She would have told them right before tournament to prevent protest, from Nanpo in particular. Then again that probably won't ended well if someone played in bad mood because they didn't like their position.

Nanpo Kazue would like to know why Miyanaga Saki knew their line up but she was more curious about her position. Then again asking that in front of outsider was not a wise move and her grandfather would disapprove that so Kazue held her tongue. And to do their buchou a favor Kazue quickly covered Yuuki's mouth before she could ask and whispered a warning to the taco-girl. Yuuki looked she was about to protest, but she understood Kazue's point. But still... why Haramura? Sure, she was the runner up of Inter-middle, but in term of skill Kazue was confident she was not inferior in comparison. Kazue also respected Hisa as a good leader, someone her grandfather deemed worthy to guide her to National. So why? Why her? At any rate this was not the time to puzzle over Buchou's decision, as they had a chance to play against the strongest regular team of Japan. Hisa was that good in plotting, so much that Kazue could say her respect on Hisa, 30% of it was fancy term of fear.

"I am the captain..." Nodoka murmured dazedly.

"Yep!" Hisa said in gleeful tone. "Good for you right? You will face Miyanaga-san in team tournament."

Saki smiled at that then innocently reminded them, "That's _if_ you make it to National."

Hisa swallowed inwardly, _Uwaa... her face and smile are sweet but this little princess could be pretty merciless. Then again this is the 2 years reigning champion of Inter-middle. _

"We will, Miyanaga-san." Nodoka returned in determined voice, and Hisa couldn't help but feeling proud of Nodoka.

She hummed at that, "I am not sure you will." Teru frowned at Saki, her sister usually was not this active in coaxing people to get better. Was Haramura _that_ interesting to get special treatment? Well... as long as her little sister was happy.  
Saki inwardly apologize to all deities who could hear her and Kiyousumi team, but at the rate they were going it was very likely they're going to fail. Their region was small but the two powerhouse schools were dangerous, especially Ryuumonbuchi whose captain said to be in the same level as her. "For team tournament at least... I am sure you have a good chance for individual but for team tournament, with the current Haramura-san as captain... "

In normal circumstances Nodoka would have been angry that Miyanaga Saki underestimated her and her teammates, but from her experience she knew Miyanaga Saki was not insulting her team or trying to dishearten them. Miyanaga-san was not that type of person. She might have admitted Mahjong is not enjoyable to her anymore in Inter-middle, but that skill and prowess... It couldn't be denied she deserve to dominate National for two years straight, a true champion.

"With the current me as captain..." Nodoka echoed to urge her rival to finish her sentence.

Awawa... she should have leave the plotting part to Takei-san after all, or to Sumire-senpai. She glanced at her sister and understood a hidden message Teru's shrug gave, finish what she started or else. _Onee-chan can be mean when she see it fit to do so, then again I brought this upon myself. _"Haramura-san is good in calculating odds ne?"

Nodoka frowned at that, but it's true a high ranked online player like her specialize in calculating odds. "Yes."

"Then what's the odd of you to defeat me in your current level?" Saki asked, "Rhetorically speaking of course."

"We won't know until we sit in the same table." Nodoka answered without a hint of hesitation, "But I believe that before the game began... all players have equal chance to win." True she spurned luck, but in a game like mahjong she won't deny luck was part of skill, but just a _tiny_ part of it. It doesn't matter if she had bad luck but more skill!

If only majority of mahjong world of Japan believed in that, Saki thought. Then again it was her and her sister who broke that belief to pieces when they made their debut, not only them of course but they started it. "You always play to have the highest win percentage over spans of thousands of hands, a digital style play... aiming for the best probability."

Nodoka nodded, "I think that's how I should play properly."

"Which mean you will only take what you can see..."That's being idealistic Haramura-san... maybe you could say that for individual tournament, when chance is equally shared with equal starting points and you're on your own to decide the match. However..." Saki trailed off, "That's not the case in team tournament." So far Saki had spoken with soft voice, but Nodoka could tell her tone changed in the last sentence. "Especially as a captain, there's rarely an equal chance in our match. Playing as a captain with that mindset... you're bound to fail..."

"Fail?" Nodoka felt the same sensation as when she was defeated by Miyanaga Saki in Inter-middle, it was not sadness, ire or fear. She was at a lost and didn't know what to feel. Especially when she was reminded of her failure to help her middle school team to advance, that in spite of doing her best they didn't make it. Was that... what Miyanaga-san meant, that the current her would fail her team? "I... I don't..." She trailed off hesitantly.

"You don't understand." Saki finished for her, and Nodoka flushed a deep red. "That's why, try to find the answer... what is the last player's duty to their team." She murmured solemnly, "As long as you didn't know that..." Saki trailed off. "I can't accept your challenge, because you're just going to lose..."

'Again' went unsaid, but Nodoka could hear that one word echoed repeatedly on her mind. When Buchou's comforting hand tapped her shoulder, Nodoka had no idea how long she had stood frozen in her place or when Miyanaga-san and the rest of Shiraitodai team left the recreation room.

* * *

**Shiraitodai's room 4:45 PM  
**

**10 Turn**

Saki and Teru were playing against each other, Takami and Seiko who sat between them were pretty much acting as decoration, as they only discarded tile they were sure 100% safe and not bothering to assemble a yaku. Sumire had learned the hard way in her first match with them, getting ron-ed to minus three times in a row was not a pleasant experience. For Takami and Seiko it's pretty much guessing game to practice their defense. They had done a good job so far though in this survival game. Sumire was cruel enough to subject them to this to improve their table reading skill. Apparently their performance in the afternoon was sub par by her standard.

Saki frowned as she discarded tile for the tenth time since her light practice game with her sister began. She was waiting for a 9-wan for four five turns and yet the tile was nowhere in discard or the mountain. Actually she could see one on top of dead wall, the dora indicator. which mean there's 3 of that left. She preferred to change her yaku normally when this happened but the yaku she was building couldn't be switched, it took too much time and risky if she wanted to win this. Then again she was getting too obvious as she had not changed her hand for six turns now.

"Hm." She draw a second 9-pin, she didn't need this though... but let's just keep this then discard one of her pair to disguise her yaku. Although this would work in ordinary player... there's no way her sister would buy that she was in ishanten for something like tanyao with discarding 1-sou in this turn.

**13th Turn**

Teru glanced briefly at 1-wan Takami discarded in the very first turn, and then to her pair of 1-wan. Her initial hand only had one 1-wan tiles and it's on second turn she got the second, she had been waiting for the third since then and it didn't come at all. When Saki discarded 1-sou, Teru had a feeling this was getting nowhere as she drew a 3-wan and broke her pair of 7-wan. A meaningless draw, not to mention she just did the same thing as Saki did. A pointless foiling attempt that both of them know won't work on each other.

**16th Turn **

Seiko and Takami frowned at the discard, and wondered why neither Teru nor Saki won yet. It was not rare when they faced each other one hand could stretch to the very last turn, but so far they had been a bit too quiet. Teru was always quiet when playing, speaking as little as possible as she almost never bother to say incantation of yaku combination. However when Saki was her opponent, Teru was not this quiet.  
Saki was the same, she had been too quiet. What kind of hand they had now?

**18th Turn**

Saki had a feeling her needed tile was not in Takami's or Seiko's hand, and across her, Teru was thinking the same. Oh well... **"It's getting nowhere."** They said in the same time, giggling at each other.

"Good game." Saki said cheerfully.

Teru sighed wearily, "Good game. That's it for now... Seiko, Takami... you guys can go rest now."

They nodded, "Hai buchou."

Sumire frowned as Takami and Seiko walked pass her to go to hot spring, and both Miyanaga went to check Awai who was doing her homework. Sumire felt a little foolish that she had to sneak a glance at the table, one they left as it was without putting the tiles back. Sumire's eyes widened as they looked at Teru's and Saki's tiles. **This** was how it ended, so tiles loved them both equally?

"Senpai." Takami opened the shoji door just enough to poke her head inside, "Kiyousumi's buchou is looking for you."

Sumire groaned inwardly as Hisa slid the shoji door wider and Takami looked at her incredulously, "Yo! Sumire!"

Her manner in and out of mahjong table was as horrible as ever. Sumire remembered how many times she wanted to warn Ueno Hisa that you shall not toss tile to the air, no matter how cool or intimidating it looks. Unfortunately there's no rule to forbid that. "When I give you permission to call me by my first name?" She asked, her left eyebrow twitched at the wide grin she spotted on Takei Hisa's face.

"Aren't I your eternal rival?" She asked innocently, "I thought that give me privilege to call you by your first name!"

Hirose Sumire struggled to keep her composure, she could feel her patience was very close to snapping. However there's no way she would let herself to go along with Takei's baiting. "Well Hisa-_san... _for what I owe your visit to our humble abode?"

Teru glanced at the grinning Hisa, this person had zero fear to bait Sumire of all people. Oh well, Sumire herself deep down seemed to enjoy herself especially this afternoon, after a long grueling battle she managed to shoot Hisa once. Which quite an accomplishment, though Teru was not sure if Hisa gave up that one hand because she was already too tired after hours of playing.

But still... what was this plotter wanted now? At any rate there's no ways she wanted her sister to be involved. "Saki, let's take a walk."

"Hai." Saki followed her sister out of the room obediently, followed by Awai who whined to join in.

After the three monster level players left the room Sumire exhaled a relieved sigh, if Hisa invited Teru's ire... Sumire didn't even want to imagine it. "So... happy now you manage to make Teru and Saki to leave the room?"

Hisa smiled sheepishly, "Ouch! You know?"

Had she was someone else Sumire would have smirked, "A wild guess you so kindly confirmed."

"Te he~"

"Don't you te-he me."

Hisa laughed, "Actually I just want to inform Miyanaga Saki-san that Nodoka wanted to speak with her... though I am sure by now Nodoka would have gone in pursuit."

Sumire blinked owlishly at that, "So... she found the answer?"

Hisa shrugged, "I don't know!" She stated without a hint of shame, imitating a certain kimono wearing pro.

And Sumire wondered if her mahjong club would be alright with this kind of leader, then again considering Takei Hisa's odd luck you couldn't predict that at all. Sumire was snapped out of her musing when Hisa peered curiously over her shoulder, and was treated a full view of Saki's incomplete hand. Before Sumire could protest Hisa had spun and rushed to see Teru's side, her eyes widened and for the first time Sumire saw awe, excitement, and a tint of fear on Takei Hisa's eyes.

"Unbelievable, those two..." Without being told of who sat there before Takei Hisa could guess it easily, so this was National Monster class player.

Sumire shrugged, "They stopped mid-way though... "

And they knew there's no winner for this hand huh? Hisa thought. "Well... there's no point as there's no way to complete **these ** beautiful yaku in this hand."

Teru's hand : 1-1W-2W-3W-3W-4W-5W-6W-7W-8W-9-9-**9W** (_Chuuren poutou_-Tenpai for 1W)  
Saki's hand : **1W**-1P-9P-9P-1S-9S-West-South-North-East-Chun-Haku-Ha tsu (Kokushi Mushou -Tenpai for 9W)

Seriously, if this what Fujita meant by 'children loved by tiles' Hisa thought Miyanaga sisters were loved a bit too much.

* * *

In another part of the inn Teru was seriously considering to throttle Sumire's long lost eternal rival, as not even five minutes of leaving the room Haramura Nodoka found them and started frantically spouting non-sense. Whatever Haramura was trying to say it seemed while her mouth could talk fast, her brain didn't catch up so all they could hear was incoherent rambling. She would have been annoyed at Haramura Nodoka for bothering her sister but Saki didn't mind and Teru herself was more worried than annoyed of the pink haired girl. The color of her skin was matching her hair from face all the way down to her neck, it was like she caught a fever or soaking too long in hot spring. Was this girl alright?

Nodoka was not sure what she was spouting anymore, all she knew she wanted to ask for one chance to play against Miyanaga-san again. She wanted to find the answer in mahjong table because she couldn't figure it out herself and for once 'logic' didn't help her this time.

Saki didn't really understand what Haramura-san was trying to say other than some bits about logic, captain, jinx and what else. It seemed for the first time in her life, Haramura was completely at a lost and with their training camp was about to end tomorrow, she was running out of time. Although Saki had to admit she said a bit too much this morning, and Haramura-san was this troubled because this time her logic couldn't help her. There's nothing wrong with logic, and Saki herself in spite of her 'gift' also made strategy with logic like any normal player would. However in Haramura-san's case... that's both strength and weakness. Should she cut the 'figure it out yourself' and outright say it?

"Please!" Nodoka bowed deeply, "Just one game, would you play with me again for one more time before Inter-high!"

Now if she refuse, it would come out downright mean. Saki thought mournfully, and from how her sister's eyes flickered back and forth from her to Haramura-san it seemed her sister agreed. Sumire-senpai would be livid though, as this probably playing to Takei Hisa's hand in her book. Not to mention She and Onee-chan would get in trouble if their coach finds out, as this was not random people she was playing against, but a player who was ranked second to her. Saki wanted to help Haramura-san to get better, but how to get a legitimate excuse to accept this request?

Teru could tell Saki's train of thought, and she agreed getting in trouble with both Sumire and coach was not something they wished upon anyone. Never mind their coach was miles away in Tokyo, training non-regular team and leaving them to their own device. She had ways to know if her players were acting out of line. Then again as former captain player, Teru knew there's time you had to cross shaky bridge or else. "I guess we can arrange a tag match."

"Onee-chan?" Saki turned to her sister, "I guess we could, but won't Sumire-senpai and coach throw a tantrum fit later?"

"It's a win-win situation." Teru replied.

Nodoka looked up hesitantly, wondering what the older Miyanaga was talking about. "Anoo..."

Saki shrugged, at this rate hopefully their coach won't be too angry at them. "I accept, in one condition."

"Eh?" Miyanaga-san accepted her challenge, but with a condition?

* * *

**Shiraitodai's room 5:20 PM**

Haramura Nodoka started to feel she just pulled 'Takei Hisa's grand plan' on Miyanaga-san, after all who else but their Buchou who had guts to trouble people like this? She only asked Miyanaga-san for one hanchan, no more no less. But why now both Shiraitodai and Kiyousumi team had to be here too?!  
Her teammates excluding Buchou looked wary, including Nanpo-san. Buchou if anything looked plain excited and giddy, much to Nodoka's worry. Shiraitodai looked calm, it seemed they knew what their double aces were up to. They were in Shiraitodai's room, it was as big as theirs but Nodoka could tell this room was undoubtedly more expensive than theirs, looking at the TV that twice their size and it had a balcony too. Not to mention the mahjong table placed in their room was the same one used in tournament, with point stick drawers and point indicator. They must have brought theirs, Nodoka guessed.

Miyanaga Teru glanced at Takei Hisa who couldn't help but smiled sheepishly at the magenta haired champion, "By Haramura-san's request, we will commence a tag team match now."

"A tag team? In pair?" Hisa asked curiously.

She nodded, "First of all..." Teru glanced at her team and Kiyousumi, "We need eight players, for round A and B." Teru hold up two fingers, "We will play with standard rule of this year's team tournament, as it's only two rounds the starting would be 50000 points."

A light bulb lighted up on top of Hisa's head, "Ooh! And the score would carry on to the next player like normal team matches?"

Sumire nodded, "Yes... I hope you have explained the tournament rule to your team?" Hisa gave Sumire a thumbs up, much to the archer's chagrin. "Good then, since Haramura-san and Saki is going to be in round B we need two more players for round B."

Hisa didn't even get to count to three mentally when Nanpo Kazue quickly stepped forward, "Allow me to play in round B."

The red head sighed, "Since we have two of my players in round B, the last should be from Shiraitodai to balance it out."

Awai raised her hand enthusiastically, "If Kiyousumi sent only their first years, I want to be in too!"

Nodoka frowned, this girl was vice-captain of Shiraitodai middle school and hailed as one of Shiraitodai's prized prodigy. Although for some reason she didn't join individual tournament last year. Kazue swallowed, another National class monster player, Oohoshi Awai. This would be tough, and there's no telling if the Fleeting Supernova would hold back now.

"Now who's up for round A?" Hisa asked cheerfully, looking pointedly at Teru and Sumire. "How about us seniors?"

_Not when it's on your suggestion,_ They thought in unison.

Mako stared at their leader in disbelief, as if goading Hirose Sumire was not enough and now she go for Miyanaga Teru?! There should be a limit of your fearlessness, you Baka-buchou! "Yuuki and I would be Kiyousumi's representatives!" Mako offered without bothering to ask for Yuuki's agreement.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, but she wanted to play too. "Okay da je."

Looking at the two, Seiko decided it would be okay if she joined, "Me too." She offered, since it seemed Teru and Sumire had no intention to play.

Hisa pouted, Mako had boldly botched her chance to play with strong opponent, oh well... if this how it will go. Hisa already had an idea what Miyanaga-san was after with this tag match, so how if she spiced this up a bit? "It doesn't have to be two-two from each of us right?" She asked suddenly. Mako gulped, it seemed Hisa was not giving up a chance to play after all.

Sumire nodded, "Whoever want to play... Teru and I will stay out of this so don't even dream about it." Nice! Mako gave Sumire a mental thumbs up for stomping on Hisa's hope.

Unexpectedly Hisa just grinned, "Oh no... I will stay out of this too, since it seems our juniors will settle this match. Why don't we gave the last honored seat to my kouhai?"

"Whatever..." Sumire rolled her eyes inwardly but paused when she mentally counted Kiyousumi's members. "Wait a minute! Isn't your last junior member..."

Five minutes later...

Suga Kyoutarou sat nervously across Matano Seiko, and wondered if in his previous life he had been a bad guy who ate babies and bathed in virgin's blood or something to deserve this. He was in his room, minding his own business with playing mahjong game diligently and suddenly Buchou burst to his room and dragged him here to play with a 'National class player' from Shiraitodai plus Yuuki and Someya-senpai. Kyoutarou was pretty resilient with losing as he had been ron-ed to death in daily basis, but he didn't need his manly pride kicked to the next Tuesday in front of strangers, celebrities of mahjong world to boot!

He lightened up when he draw a good tile, at last he was in tenpai for a yakuhai with his seat wind plus honitsu! "Riichi!" He declared as he enthusiastically discarded a 1-pin he didn't need.

"Ron." Someya Mako declared as she revealed her hand, 2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 Pin-Chun-Chun-Chun-West-West. "Yakuhai, Iitsu, Dora 2... 8000."

Suga Kyoutarou groaned as he handed Mako 8000 points plus his riichi stick. "Haaai..."

Nodoka sighed, looking at the suji (3-6-9 tiles which comlete a sequence) it's pretty obvious from Someya-senpai's discard that she needed a low number pin tiles and Suga-kun played to her hand so easily. Kazue also thought the same, and wondered what the hell Buchou was thinking to display their resident beginner like this to Shiraitodai. All Suga-kun would do was losing badly and embarrassingly, and even though in this second hanchan he tried to defend it was too late and his defense was pretty sloppy. At the rate he was going by the end of this round his points would be...

Nodoka and Kazue paused, their eyes widened as they realized they missed one crucial point. "Miyanaga-san." Nodoka called out, "We have not decided our team for this match!" And the round A was already in South Hand 4! It was already the last hand!

Miyanaga Saki didn't look perturbed at all, "No, we have not." She agreed.

Awai who cozily sitting beside Saki laughed softly, "We're going to decide that after they finish." Awai hummed, "But that errand boy of yours is really suck... but well, against that Taco-girl, Matano-senpai, and that glasses girl it's good enough he can survive this with his point intact."

"Awai-chan, that's not very nice of you." Saki chided, "They have names you know."

Awai smiled mischievously, "I will remember it when they made it to national." Saki could only sigh and muttered a timid 'sorry' to Nodoka and Kazue, Awai was always like this since forever.

Kazue frowned, "Never mind... how about the team arrangement, you can't seriously think to decide this later by lottery!" Especially with this point spread! It would be so unfair! And before Kazue could say more, Seiko declared ron from Kyoutaro's discard and Round A ended in 6th turn.

Matano Seiko: 69300  
Kataoka Yuuki: 66700  
Someya Mako: 45000  
Suga Kyoutarou: 19000

Much to Kazue's and Nodoka's horror, they're really going to decide whose points would be theirs with lottery when they saw Hirose Sumire put 8 tiles in two rows and instructed them to flip one. Kazue didn't know if she should protest that she got South tile, which paired with Matano Seiko's, which mean she got first place without doing a thing. Nodoka got North, the same tile as Mako's. Nodoka's eyes widened when she saw Awai got East, which mean she was paired with Yuuki and that's mean...

Miyanaga-san was fourth! with 26000 points difference with her!

"I can't accept this!" Nodoka exclaimed and before she could say more, Hisa cut her off.

"Nodoka!" Hisa warned the pinkette, startling her. "Sit down and play." Hisa said as she dragged the pinkette to sit down on the empty spot between Awai and Saki. Then Hisa leaned down and whispered, "Nodoka... I am understand why you don't like this arrangement, but remember... this is not individual match. This is a team match even if it's just two players per team." Nodoka nodded reluctantly, "Now... do us proud and show Hime-chan what you got."

"Hai..." Nodoka muttered, hugging Etopen close and ignored raised eyebrows at her _accessories_.

Awai ignored whatever Kiyousumi's buchou was whispering to Haramura Nodoka as she pushed the button to roll the dice, "Roll little diceys~" She wanted to enjoy the game with full offense but... _'Looking at Saki-chan's point gap with us, to go on offense would be too dangerous.'_ Awai thought as she cut the wall, set the dead wall apart, and flipped the dora indicator which was a Hatsu. _'How unfortunate the South wind girl and Haramura have no idea it's not Saki-chan who is in disadvantage here..." _She thought gleefully.

**1st Turn, East Hand 1 **

Kazue wanted to play with the champion in even ground, but she supposed in team matches there's no even ground for the last player most of the time. This was why she didn't want to join team tournament, if not for her grandfather Nanpo would choose to stay in her old school. Nanpo surveyed her hand as she rearranged them in group, 3-5-5-7Wan, 2-3-5-6-9-Pin, 3-4-6-7 South-North. It's not a bad hand but not very good either. This was East round, out of comfort zone so she better be in defense. However this hand have a good potential to be a tanyao or Sanshoku, a quick open hand win. She was first and pushing the East round to end faster whenever she could was a favorable strategy.

Nodoka narrowed her eyes at her tiles, with this kind of hand she could get an Itsuu/straight for pin tiles and preferably a Honitsu/ one suit and honor tiles: 1-3-3-5-6-8-8-9 Pin-1-5 Sou-North-Hatsu-South. After five seconds of pondering Nodoka discarded 5 Sou.

"Pon." Saki declared as she took the tile Nodoka discarded first and set it aside with her set of 5-sou, and discarded a 4 pin tiles.

"Chi!" Kazue called, if champion opted for fast hand to recover points now, it would not disadvantage her, but Kazue couldn't resist the challenge to outrun Miyanaga Saki. Kazue discarded her 9 pin, her eyes narrowed when the champion called. "Pon." With that Miyanaga Saki had completed two sets and if she had her seat wind and dora, this quick hand would be at least a mangan.

Nodoka frowned, it seemed because she was last place, Miyanaga-san was after a fast hand that potentially could get her a mangan. Not a bad strategy and perfectly logical but with this point gap...

Awai laughed inwardly, usually Saki won't bother with player trying to outrun her but with this point gap... if you tried..."Here." Awai pushed a perfectly useless South tiles, which no one called.

**3rd Turn**

The game just started but there's already three calls, Nodoka thought as she discarded her South tiles. If the game accelerated more than this she had to bail, which was a logical choice. But still... with just three or less tiles in discard like this, how to avoid direct hit with nothing to read and predict?! Nodoka could guess Kazue had a tanyao as tiles she called complete 2-3-4 pin sequence, and maybe a Sanshoku. If she discarded terminal tiles, it's safe. However in Miyanaga-san's case it's Toi-Toi yaku and it could be anything...

**8th Turn**

Saki hummed lightly as she surveyed her hand, Sets of 5 sou, Sets of 9-pin, 3-3-4 Sou-1 pin-3 pin North-North. She could end this fast. But there's no meaning if the South wind girl on her right won first. Saki glanced at Kazue's discard and then to called tiles set aside 2-3-4 pin. A tanyao... and maybe a combination with sanshoku, she guessed. So far Awai blatantly discard all sou tiles she had and Nanpo-san had been giving careful glance on Awai, when her friend played safe she didn't bother with yaku and settled on basic 4set/sequence and one pair. Awai really took learning basic to heart for this training camp, Saki thought as she drew, it was a 2 sou. Normally she would discard this lone tiles but in this situation... With a plan in mind she discarded 1-pin tiles.

**10th Turn**

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Kazue thought. To be honest She was even more not at ease that suddenly the champion slowed down the pace with no more call since the third turn. Knowing her monster status, Kazue was surprised the champion chose playing open hand this early.

_Miyanaga-san stayed low_, Nodoka decided. But from Nodoka's experience she could tell it's just a calm before storm, she glanced at Miyanaga-san who placed the tile she drew and discarded 1 sou tiles Nodoka was sure no one would need as there's 3 of it in discard.

**14th Turn **

On her closed hand 2-3-4 Wan- 4-5-6 pin- 3-3-4 Sou-6-7-Sou, which mean she was in ishanten now. However Kazue had to wonder why no 2-sou come out until now, as looking at Oohoshi's and Nodoka's discard there's no indication they're collecting sou tile. In fact Oohoshi had discarded all sou tiles she had except... Her eyes widened when Oohoshi's turn came and discarded her awaited 2 sou tile.

"Kan." Saki declared much to Kazue's shock.

Awai flinched, "Ouch!" Saki smiled sheepishly as she drew from the dead wall, ignoring Awai's exaggerated relieved sigh when Saki just discarded an 8 Sou instead of declaring a rinshan tsumo.

Kazue narrowed her eyes, "Chi." The sanshoku is out now since the champion monopolize 2-sou, it can't be helped. She paused when her fingers hovered above her closed tiles, pondering which tile she should discard. She froze when she realized to get to tenpai she had to discard 4-sou, it was a shonpai (The tile, which kind was not in discard yet)

If Miyanaga Saki had a pair of this... .

"Pon." Saki called when she discarded the 3-pin

Damn! It was a mistake after all, Kazue thought as the champion pushed the set of 3 sou aside. Maybe she should have discarded the shonpai.

* * *

**15th Turn **

Awai sighed, what a bad idea to play a dealer when Saki-chan was in pursuit for points. Well... it seemed both Haramaura and her had to bail now. Awai didn't mean to put a block on Haramura Nodoka's Iitsu, but it's not her fault all 7 pin tiles were with her now! But of course she had zero intention to give a hand to the pinkette, if anything Haramura should be grateful in this hand neither of them could win, but they're safe from direct hit now. Awai herself was in tenpai now but... She looked at the 1-wan she discarded earlier mournfully, she was in furiten te he~

In the other hand Kazue had enough and decide to discard her 4 sou, and she tensed the moment she heard Miyanaga Saki called. "Ron."

"Eh?" Kazue gasped when Miyanaga Saki revealed her hand. "Toi-Toi- Yakuhai, 30fu 3han.. 3900."

She got me!

Oohoshi Awai: 66700  
Nanpo Kazue: 65400  
Haramura Nodoka: 45000  
Miyanaga Saki: 22900

* * *

"A hell wait like Buchou?" Yuki whispered in amazement.

Hisa snorted, "As if... don't put her in my level Yuuki, Miyanaga-san _made _Kazue to discard that 4 sou."

Mako nodded in agreement, "Kazue was going for a sanshoku (same sequence) at the start but that kan of 2 sou make it impossible so Kazue had no choice but go for tanyao only. Unfortunately to do so she has to discard the now pointless 3 and 4 sou." As almost all 5 sou were taken.

"Because Kazue prioritized speed she didn't think twice to call 8 sou Miyanaga-san discarded..." Hisa added exasperatedly, since the champion was trying to get a fast hand Kazue went along with the challenge. She wanted to outrun Miyanaga Saki, but in the end she got tripped. "Kazue should have bailed safely..."

Yuki's eyes widened as she processed what her seniors said, "So since the very beginning Kazue-chan is..."

Hisa smiled sheepishly at that, "Dancing to Miyanaga-san's tune? Maybe..." Hisa narrowed her eyes, and mentally corrected that it's not since the beginning, but since Miyanaga-san noticed how Kazue was glancing at Oohoshi-san who kept discarding sou tiles and then discarding terminal and high numbered wan, deducing that Kazue was waiting for a low numbered sou. With getting that 3 sou called, Miyanaga-san also deluded Kazue that she made a wrong choice to discard the 3 sou.

* * *

**East Hand 2, 1st Turn **

Nodoka swallowed as she arranged her tiles, she had to bail in the first hand and Miyanaga-san drew the first blood. Nodoka knew Kazue was out of her comfort zone in East round like Yuuki in South, but unlike Yuuki, Kazue was more careful and knew when to back off. However in the first hand Kazue played to Miyanaga's hand just like that, and Nodoka knew since Kazue called that eight sou Kazue had no choice but played to Miyanaga-san's hand if she wanted to get to tenpai, especially when it's already the 15th turn so there's no time to rebuild her hand.

Kazue usually won't flinch for 3900 points lost when she was ahead, but the problem was it's a clean hit and she was manipulated to make that mistake. The lost of points was not painful because of the number but because in that one hand, Miyanaga Saki had proofed she was leagues ahead Kazue.

"Riichi." Saki declared as she placed the 1000 points bet on the table.

"Eh?" Kazue and Nodoka gasped.

Awai just smiled, "He..." Saki-chan is on the groove~ But at least she was not the dealer.

And on the next turn, "Kan" Saki dropped three identical tiles of 1-sou and set it aside with the 1 sou tile she just drew,3-3-3sou-7-8-9Wan-8-8sou- West-West-West. "Double Riichi, Ippatsu Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou, 2000/4000." She said as a white flower bloomed. _One layered petal flower, Mangan... _

Oohoshi Awai: 64700  
Nanpo Kazue: 61400  
Haramura Nodoka: 41000  
Miyanaga Saki: 30900

Hisa frowned, Nodoka still take time to fully entered her 'Seraph' mode, then again while East hand took quite a while, East hand 2 ended in a flash. Not to mention this was the first time Nodoka played against someone whose presence strongly affected her.

* * *

**East Hand 3, 7th Turn **

_I think luck is part of skill in mahjong Haramura-san, _Miyanaga-san'swin in the last hand reminded Nodoka painfully of what the champion said last year. And Nodoka really didn't like that at all. She was happy for Miyanaga-san's win in first hand because it showed her skill, but the last one was pure luck!  
_I don't need such thing!_ Nodoka declared inwardly as she called, "Pon."

Awai raised an eyebrow when Haramura called for her 8 sou. _A fast open hand now? Thinking to show off now? _Then again digital player like Haramura spurned luck, so Saki-chan's last win must have irked her a lot. _Saki-chan, it seemed she wanted to ruin your chance for dealer repeat~ _Awai thought as she gave a cursory glance at Nodoka and Saki.

_She is so focusing on me hm... Let's see how you will do that. _Saki thought as she discarded honor tile West.

**10th Turn **

"Chi." Nodoka called, then discarded her 7 sou which pon-ed by Awai gleefully.

Kazue frowned when she drew a haku tile then discarded it as the tile won't advance her hand.

"Pon." Saki called.

_This is bad! _Kazue thought.

_Miyanaga-san catch up with me?! _Nodoka thought in panic then when Awai's turn come she discarded Nodoka's awaited 2 wan. "Chi!" Now she had 3 meld completed, she could do this! She thought as she discarded a lone Hatsu tile from her hand, it's useless since Awai and Nanpo had discarded one before. Nodoka froze when her fingers hovered above Hatsu tile she just discarded and flinch when she heard a call from her right.

"Ron." Saki revealed her hand, 1-1-1wan-2-3-4wan-8-8-8-wan-Haku-Haku-Haku-Hatsu-H atsu. "Honitsu, Yakuhai... 7700 points please."

Nodoka nodded, "Hai." So open hand was not a good option.

Oohoshi Awai: 64700  
Nanpo Kazue: 61400  
Miyanaga Saki: 38600  
Haramura Nodoka: 33300

_Now I am last place_, Nodoka thought.

"Nodo-chan is last?!" Yuuki squeaked.

"Achaa..." Hisa grinned, "Just a small lost thought, but hime-chan sure work fast." _She won't let people outrun her huh? Then again looking at their game record when seen together with their opponent, we can tell most of the time that backfired._

* * *

**East Hand 3 bonus 1, 8th Turn**

"Riichi!" Nodoka declared as she discarded 2 pin tiles in horizontal position, then placed her 1000 point bet.

Saki frowned as she placed a 5 pin on top of her rows of tiles, a riichi from Haramura-san... a mangan maybe? So she stayed concealed this time? Getting hit by that with her score was close with the last place and far from 1st and 2nd was definitely not an option. Looking at suji, 2 pin already in river of discard, usually 5 pin was a safe option. However experience and her instinct told her you can't just trust such a common conception. And with that in mind Saki discarded the last 2 pin, sacrificing ippekkou.

_'As expected, Tsuji trap won't work on Miyanaga-san... ' _Nodoka glanced at Saki_, "The way she go to offense is illogical sometimes but in spite of that her defense is flawless. '_ Nodoka thought_._ _' In the other hand.' _

"Ron." Nodoka declared when Awai discarded her awaited 5 pin. "8000 points with bonus is 8300 points please."

Awai blinked owlishly at that, "But... that's tsuji..." She trailed off then her eyes widened. "Shansoku with two aka dora?!"

Saki face-palmed, "Awai-chan..." How many times she got caught like this when she played normally? You can't trust tsuji for set type yaku... she had to congratulate Haramura-san though, she was back to last place now.

Awai was second now, and Kazue was back in the first place. However Kazue was not happy at all with the score. East hand almost ended and even if it getting closer to her comfort zone South wind.

* * *

In another side of the room Sumire wondered if it's really wise to let Kiyousumi members aside from Haramura Nodoka to join this game, that Nanpo Kazue girl got hit in the first hand like that. Not to mention if Saki was using 'that' it would be one person domination, and Awai of all people had wisely bailed in the first chance she had in the first hand. "She didn't." Sumire blinked owlishly at Teru, "Saki is not using _that _is that's what you're worried about."

"She is playing normally?" Sumire asked.

"Yes." Teru replied, "With Awai is pretty much content watching, there's no need... " Not that her sister was taking this game lightly.

Takami frowned at that, "Saki-chan haven't use it since her third year in middle school."

Seiko narrowed her eyes at the humming blond who sat across Saki, "Because of Awai joined the team in her third year..."

Teru glanced at Seiko and Takami who turned somber, reminded of their third year in middle school when Saki began her debut with them?

_"I will get back all of our lost points senpai, I am your captain after all...  
It's what I have to do, that's why... you don't have to apologize..."_

* * *

**I will confess! This chapter is extremely painful to write... the mahjong part especially as I have to make sure I remember the seating placement, the yaku combination, whose turn it is and so on... so sadly only East hand 1 was written in detail... Actually the training camp suppose to end in this chapter but detailed match require it to go longer... -.-' **

**So if anyone ever get a good hand, please write it down for me lol, the yaku combination! Since I am a beginner I keep using easy one like Honitsu, Toi Toi, Yakuhai, Chinitsu, Chitoi and Iitsu, which is the easiest for me to remember...In fact most of the time I go with Toi Toi and Honitsu as my fave...  
**

**Oh and for random talk... I am hooked playing flash game mahjong ^^ AT last I get Rinshan 3 times~ Strangely I get Haitei quite often -.-? **

**On a more depressing note... I almost get a Daisangen but it end up in draw -.- the highest I ever get is a Sanbaiman~  
The saddest thing happen to me is last night, I got hit by a Yakuman Renhou (someone win with the first discard) WHO THE HELL COULD SEE THAT ONE COMING?!  
It took my brain a minute to reboot and processed my score is -3000 in east Hand 2, I still take the screen shot just for the heck of it though. In a sense I feel really lucky LOL ha ha ha! **

**BTW since chapter 114 is out and we get to see one panel of Teru! Thought... only RInkai people talking about her ^^, I want to know what they're talking about though so anyone know where to get early translation for that?! **

**ps: 29 review for tiny section like this is quite good~ As I barely get any reader for this story, at least since I am used to write for section with bigger fandom. Let's see if I can break to 40 this time... and nope all I can promise you is faster update if we do broke to 40 ^^ I am bribing you LOL... I still will update if we didn't get there though~ **


	7. 7th Petal

**ANOTHER PAINFUL chapter to write and merry giant update for everyone even though we didn't hit 40 review target HIC!  
Before you proceed I warn you that there's a SUPER LONG mahjong match... one I wish I won't repeat as writing it is grueling process.  
You'd either love it or hate it~ I think as long as you get basic mahjong done you'll get how the match goes... I really hope it's not confusing~**

**I should have split this chapter but I determined it should end in this 7th chapter and that's it! Next chap we will back to 6K! **

**ps : I just finish coloring the cover which uploaded two days ago! ^^ **

* * *

**7th Petal: The last Player (last part)  
**

Hisa narrowed her eyes at Nodoka's face, it seemed she was almost ready judging from light flush on her face. Nodocchi better appear soon, if not there's no point plotting for this game. The worse case Nodoka would lose and come out empty handed from this game.

**East Hand 4, 5th turn**  
Nanpo Kazue: 61400  
Oohoshi Awai: 56400  
Haramura Nodoka: 43600  
Miyanaga Saki: 38600

Nanpo frowned when she drew south tile, which she had to discard as she neither had the same kind nor sitting in South, not to mention one of it had been discarded in the first turn

* * *

**7th turn**

"Pon!" Kazue called for a set West tile,at last got her needed tile. an iishanten hand for a chanta and yakuhai, 1-2-3 wan- 9-9-9wan-9pin-8-9-9 sou. She had to wait for another 9 sou or 7 sou, and a pair wait for 9 pin. At most she can get 3900 points from this, Kazue thought. Now then... she should stay low for now, though looking at her collected West tile, it's unlikely no one won't notice she was almost done or at least suspicious since once you called for yakuhai you're set for a yaku, albeit a cheap one.

**9th turn**

"Pon." Awai called, shifting the drawing order and noticed how Kazue had a subtle flinch in her eyebrow as she discarded a 6-wan tiles. Saki glanced at Nanpo's discard, It seemed Nanpo-san was close in completing her hand, and she was annoyed with the call Saki made Awai did, she had lost chance to draw twice.  
But in this situation Saki had zero intention to let Nanpo who was 22800 points ahead to gain more. And with that call, Saki could feel the tile Nanpo needed had landed with Haramura-san. The pinkette was an excellent defense player (against ordinary player) so Saki was sure she'd keep that tile. Nanpo-san would think Saki just shifting the drawing order and slowed her down.

With this even with Saki not doing anything Nanpo won't get her needed tile for quite a while, aside from preventing Nanpo getting more Saki also wanted this round to stretch a little before South round began, and Nanpo would be a problem there.

**11th Turn**

"Pon." Saki called for the 8-pin.

However that call just now is not advancing her hand as she sacrificed her san-ankou for it, now she had to compensate for that somehow. Saki glanced at the dead wall that located in Awai's side, she didn't plan to use Rinshan here but she had to now, but in this situation she couldn't get it done alone.

* * *

**15th Turn **

Saki-chan was in control even though this round 'seemed' to go on as usual, Awai concluded. Had Saki was not in the table Awai would have go to full offense, but Awai knew in this game when Saki was the last player and in point pursuit, not even her would want to cross her best friend in that circumstances. If there's anyone who dared, it's Teru and Awai is not Teru so she stayed still and if needed she'd help Saki. She was Saki's vice-captain after all, her role is to 'lessen' Saki's burden as last player.  
Awai frowned she saw Saki discarded a tile Haramura called, the drawing order shift so she drew the fourth Chun tiles which Awai knew was not coincidence. She glanced at Saki whose eyes flickered to the dead wall in front of her. '_Aye aye, as you wish captain!'_ Awai thought as she inwardly gave Saki a mental salute.

"Kan~"Awai declared as she flipped two Chun tiles then set it aside, she drew the tile from the dead wall and flipped the new dora indicator. Ignoring the bewildered look from Nanpo when she discarded her drawn tile, a 7 sou.

_Oh! So you want this tile~ poor you! _

* * *

**16th Turn **

The reason she let Awai to draw that 7 sou was not for letting Nanpo to know there's only two 7 sou left, or actually just one as the third was with Haramura-san and the other two were already in Awai's and her discard. Saki never liked mental pressure game, and with skill alone she had pressured her opponents too much already. What she wanted was...

Nodoka could feel her world started to blur to familiar 2D look, this was her comfort zone. She glanced at the dead wall, the kan dora indicator a 7-pin, which mean the 8 pin Miyanaga-san called from her had become kan-dora, if she had aka dora... and maybe toi toi and honitsu... Miyanaga-san would get a Haneman at least, and Nodoka was the dealer for this round to boot. She had to stop Miyanaga-san... logical choice would be going for faster hand.

"Pon." Nodoka called.

**18th Turn **

Her presence was getting odd, Saki thought as she observed Haramura-san's increasingly red face. Haramura still pay attention closely to her discard and called tiles, but not to her person. Somehow there's something familiar in this situation. "Kan." Saki made a late kan with 8 pin and reached out for the dead wall.

Four dora... dangerous, Nodoka computed and quickly thought of way to win faster than the girl who sat on her right but her train of thought stopped. "Tsumo." Saki declared as she revealed her hand, 8-8-8-8 pin, 7-7-7-wan, 2-2-2pin-South-South-South-Haku-Haku, "Toi-Toi, Dora-4, Rinshan Kaihou... 3000/6000."

_Haneman Tsumo... dealer pays 6000 points. _

Nanpo Kazue: 58400  
Oohoshi Awai: 53400  
Miyanaga Saki: 50600  
Haramura Nodoka: 37600

"Hai." Nodoka nodded, for a moment her world almost blurred back to normal but she hold onto it and handed six 1000 points tick to Miyanaga-san.

* * *

She had almost never using kan for aiming dora but to speed things up she needed to get a pretty big hand. Saki frowned at Nodoka's expression, it's soft and flushed but in the same time... expressionless? At least that was the vibe she was getting, and just for a moment it flickered back to usual determined look Haramura-san had. Awai was also looking at Haramura-san curiously, there's something weird here... _Haramura-san's presence become static? Nodocchi? _

Saki's thought was cut short when Awai who sat across her flipped the wind sign to 'Nan' for South, and in instant both Shiraitodai players could feel warm breeze coming from the dark haired girl who smiled triumphantly. "Now... let's start the South round."

* * *

**South Hand 1**

Awai rolled her eyes as she pushed the button to roll the dice. Why the hell they started to show their fang now? Almost in the same time no less. Awai was not worried as if she used double riichi, she would have kick them both to next Tuesday. Haramura was lucky that the purpose of this game was not kicking her sorry butt! As for the south wind girl... while her power seemed to be similar with Taco-girl in the first glance, it wasn't completely the same. For a start in three hanchan game they had, Taco-girl amazingly get to be first dealer three times in a row, her hand was quick and expensive. Once she was out of her dealer seat, it felt weaker but she still got fast hand, and she logically tried to run away with points she got from dealership. A strong wind that brewing in a brief moment, that was the Taco-girl in a sense, and for the one over here... Like warm and strong wind of South that bind them, not stopping them completely but halting... in some way she was even more troublesome than the Taco-girl.

**10th Turn **

Yep, their progress slowed down alright! Awai thought annoyedly at how slow her hand was in progressing. Now she knew how her opponents felt when she delayed them, it sucks!

"Riichi."

Awai glared at Nanpo with ire as the dark haired girl placed her riichi stick. _This is so annoying! But Saki-chan will get mad if I can't keep my temper in check! Huu~ _Awai pouted when she saw Saki smiled at her knowingly, and Awai had a feeling her teammates including Saki was thinking something along the line 'Now you know how it feels' now.

**11th Turn**

"Riichi, Ippatsu Tsumo." Nanpo said and she picked dora indicator and displayed the ura dora indicator, "Ura dora-2, 2000/4000 please."

_Dealer's payment hurt! _Awai thought annoyedly.

Nanpo Kazue: 66400  
Oohoshi Awai: 49400  
Miyanaga Saki: 48600  
Haramura Nodoka: 35600

* * *

**South Hand 2, 3rd turn  
**

_Awakening on the left and right,_ Saki thought amusedly. It seemed while Nanpo could control the flow to some extend in South round, the pull she had was pretty weak though, as Saki observed her quad of 1-pin she had. Slow progress doesn't mean no progress at all, and Saki was sure Awai thought the same thing. She could win this hand with a rinshan but she had to observe how Haramura-san fared under Kazue's influence. It doesn't matter if she had to throw away this hand for that sake, it would be more risky to charge ahead on without preparation. However she better keep her hand in ishanten at least even if she played defensively, in case of it's better to win it herself.

**8th Turn**

Awai frowned at Saki's discard, playing defensively now? So Saki-chan wanted to observe Kiyousumi first before deciding what to do next. Oh well, she couldn't imagine Haramura would do anything interesting though, as she couldn't feel a thing from the digital player.

"Riichi."

The blond blinked owlishly at the pinkette who was placing her riichi stick with feverish face in disbelief, Saki who sat across widened her eyes a bit in surprise. _She is already in tenpai? How? _

_It happened again_, Kazue thought in annoyance. Haramura-san shrugged off her influence just like that, and for the rest of the game played like some sort of robot. "Riichi!" But as if she would back out in her territory!

_Oh my~ _Saki thought amusedly. "Pon." Saki called for Kazue's discarded Haku tile and discarded Hatsu Awai called gleefully with a cheerful pon.

Kazue looked pretty annoyed that her ippatsu was taken away and perhaps her winning tile landed on someone else because of that, Nodoka seemed didn't notice what was happening and didn't even bat an eye. Saki narrowed her eyes at flushed Nodoka, and wondered if the pinkette even still connected to this world at all. When she pointed out Haramura-san's weakness back then she didn't expect this kind of result although she had to wonder...

**12th Turn**

She had to be thankful both Haramura and Nanpo declared riichi so they're pretty much sitting duck until they got their needed tile. However their wait seemed to be multi-sided wait so Awai was sure even Saki-chan couldn't halt them forever in this stalemate. But at the rate they're going this game could be stretched for at least six more turn. Saki needed more time to observe and if possible she wanted to get it done before this hanchan ended, and for that she needed Awai's cooperation.

"Pon." Awai rolled her eyes inwardly as Saki discarded another tile for her to call, it's hard to keep collecting set meld. To be honest pon-ing her way to tenpai is so lame... Although... this did disturb the South wind girl a lot as it felt like Awai is outrunning her.

* * *

_This seriously getting weirder and weirder_, Shiraitodai team thought. Teru was as confused and curious as her sister now of Haramura Nodoka, the pinkette almost felt inhuman. Not the inhuman kind of feeling National Class monster emitted, more like... what sitting there was not living being but some sort of ... robot playing mahjong. This was the first time in their life as mahjong player to sense this kind, Saki did say Haramura was this digital type of player but this...

"Saki is stretching this game to get more time to observe." Sumire murmured.

Seiko frowned, "But what to observe? Both are in tenpai... with riichi, they'll just draw and discard until someone win."

Sumire shrugged, "You know Saki and Teru... " Sumire gave the red eyed girl a pointed look, "You both sees something we couldn't comprehend."

Teru frowned at that, " I get your point but please don't make it sounds like we're seeing ghost." Teru had seen the nature of over hundred players since her debut, her mirror _illuminate_ their nature to her and each of them was unique. Some players might be similar in nature but not completely, especially those related by blood like her and Saki. Teru had seen a digital player like Haramura Nodoka before but... she had to agree with Saki, this girl was unique.

But for some reason, Saki seemed disturbed by something...

Unlike her, Saki didn't have Shoumakyou as it's not in her person. Saki's way to learn her opponent's nature is unique to her alone, like Teru's was. And it seemed her sister noticed something about Haramura Nodoka, and Teru had a feeling it's not something she liked.

* * *

**18th Turn**

"Ron!" Awai declared on 9 pin Kazue discarded, a bit louder than necessary as she revealed her hand. "Chanta,Yaku-pai, 1 dora... 5200 points!" Awai hummed, plus riichi stick that's 7200~

Nanpo Kazue: 60200  
Oohoshi Awai: 56600  
Miyanaga Saki: 48600  
Haramura Nodoka: 34600

Kazue sighed, looked pretty peeved that calling riichi backfired on her, her dealership ended in a flash, and the bet was also taken. Her control was also waning for some reason, although she still get a fast hand, flow is still good to her direction but...

Saki could tell Kazue's control was waning and she was struggling to maintain it, Saki could tell Kazue never experience this and her influence over other player won't be a problem for this round. As for Haramura-san... Saki frowned at Nodoka who handed her riichi bet to Awai, there's not even a twitch on her face. This was not the same as stoic mask her sister wore in official match, in fact Saki couldn't feel even a flicker of a emotion on Nodoka's blue eyes. So this is how the real Nodocchi play? Her eyes narrowed at the penguin Nodoka hugged, which looked just like Nodochi's familiar in her avatar. What an unique way to trigger her ability, considering Takei Hisa's personality it's probably her advice... there's no way Haramura would think of hugging plushie would calm her down.

_'But Takei-san... if you have seen this Nodocchi, determination to face me or not... you took a huge risk to place Haramura-san as your last player.' _Saki thought as she glanced at Nodoka and Hisa. '_Although if you consider mental prowess, Haramura-san was a correct choice. Against those in my level especially...' _

Hisa could feel Saki's eyes on her and couldn't help but awed with stretching one game the red eyed girl could deduce about Nodocchi already, '_I am so sorry Miyanaga-san_, _I know the risk, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury to put someone else in captain slot and gave Nodoka a comfy spot as Vice-captain for example... That's why, playing against you here will show her a way... At least I hope so! Or else, we're screwed te he~'  
_

Awai stared at Nodoka's back,___ '__I thought it's red bull that give you wings, not penguin.'_

* * *

**South Hand 3, 6th Turn **

Haramura-san was the dealer in the next round and it didn't surprise Saki she went for kuitan (open hand) for a quick win to stop Saki's dealership. "Pon." She called for 1 sou Saki discarded.

Saki glanced at 1 sou set and 4-5-6 sou on the right corner of the table in Nodoka's side, maybe an Iitsu, Honitsu, and Yakuhai?

**10th Turn **

Usually honor tiles would be the first to be in discard as it's dangerous to keep one without pair until very late in the game. Of course this is another common conception, but not one to be ignored. So far Saki had not seen South tiles yet, there's one though, the dora indicator. But in this case it would be logical anyone who had one to discard it as the chance to gather one set is smaller. The fact Saki had not see it at all meant someone had a pair and were waiting for the last one...

Fortunately from the discard it was easy to see who had it, Saki glanced at her right side and noted Nanpo Kazue discarded all honor tiles and terminal she had. This girl was prone to go for Tanyao, a logical choice considering her speed in south round and boost with ura-dora which mean she go for easier yaku. As for Awai-chan... she had called for chun tiles and discarded her seat wind in third turn. Probably not with her so...

It's Haramura-san most probably, and she was in 1-2 shanten now it seemed. Saki thought when she glanced at the pinkette who discarded North Tile. "Kan." Saki called, revealing three identical tiles and set it aside with one Nodoka discarded then reached out to draw from the dead wall. Then she placed the tile she drew on top of her tiles, then discarded it.

_She discarded the tile she drew? Not Rinshan Kaihou?_ Kazue thought,

"Pon." Kazue whipped her head, staring at Nodoka who called for South tile Saki discarded. '_Why did you call it, Haramura?! There's no coincidence here! She give it to you! You're going to play to her hand! Argh!' _The tile Miyanaga Saki drew from her _territory_ was always one she wanted, if she discarded it, that tile was the same as ticking bomb!

* * *

**8th Turn **

_Tenpai,_ Kazue sighed inwardly at her tiles. 4-5-6Wan, 1-2-3-aka 5-6-6-6-7-8-9 Pin. A pinfu and Iitsu... with one red dora... with this she could get a mangan even if she won off of someone and Riichi could get her a haneman. But considering what happened previously she'd rather go damaten (silent) for this.

"Pon." Saki called for 5-wan Awai discarded.

Kazue ignored the call that sift the drawing order, though she had to wonder why now instead of halted she was given chance to draw again. She got one-sou which suppose to be a safe tile as Haramura had one set of it already. "Ron." Her fingers flinched when she heard Nodoka's call.

1-1-1 sou, 2-3 sou, 4-5-6 sou- 9-9-sou- South-South-South, "8000 please." Double sided wait for 1 and 4 sou?!

Oohoshi Awai: 56600  
Nanpo Kazue: 52200  
Miyanaga Saki: 48600  
Haramura Nodoka: 42600

_I wish I could be happy I am first, _Awai thought.

* * *

**South Hand 4, 8th Turn **

The last of round of South and Haramura's leadership, things didn't look good for her side. But it's strange champion helped Haramura in the last round, as it's champion's dealership. It's true according to game record, especially in her third year champion made weird choice sometimes but since she won in the end, her grandfather chalked it up as champion saw something normal player couldn't comprehend and made that choice. But still... event though Haramura won off of her it didn't change the fact that disadvantage the champion. However, rather than the champion the one who irked her the most was Haramura, not for winning off of her but because the pinkette was oblivious the last win was handed to her in silver platter.

'_At least notice the chance of that one-sou appearing was not a coincidence, don't chalk it up as one now!' _

"Riichi." Nodoka declared in the next turn.

_Don't announce it to the world that you're in tenpai in this situation! _Kazue yelled mentally, suppressing her urge to throttle Haramura.

* * *

"Uwaa..." Hisa sweat-dropped, "I can feel the ire in Kazue's warm wind..."

Mako nodded exasperatedly, "I guess rather for winning off of her, Kazue is more irritated that Nodoka didn't notice, the last 1-sou landed on Kazue who was in tenpai not by coincidence... "

Hisa nodded in agreement, "But look, Kazue's ire means she care for Nodoka..."

Mako sighed at that, "You think so?"

* * *

**14th Turn**

Saki could feel Nanpo was glaring hole at her and Nodoka, but the pinkette was oblivious, and to be honest Saki didn't think her consciousness was in this world anymore. Saki paused when she saw the tile she drew, "Hm... kan." Saki declared, revealing a quad of 9-wan and reached out for dead wall. Just like previous hand, Saki discarded the tile she drew without second thought then declared, "Riichi."

Kazue blanched when she saw Awai's eyes lightened up, "Ch..."

"Kan~" Awai cut her off, humming as she followed Saki's example, revealing a quad of 6-sou and drew extra tile.

_They shift the drawing order again! _

**15th Turn**

"Tsumo." Nodoka called softly as she placed 7 pin she just drew on the table, revealing her hand. 1-2-3Wan,2-2-2Pin,aka-5Pin,6-7-8-9p-1-1Sou "30fu 3 hand...2000 all..." Plus Miyanaga-san's riichi stick, it's 7000.

Oohoshi Awai: 54600  
Nanpo Kazue: 50200  
Haramura Nodoka: 49600  
Miyanaga Saki: 45600

AGAIN?! Kazue thought irately, _please notice they're shifting the drawing order to your favor already! This is not coincidence! _But of course Haramura would think it was, since there's no way all of these could be '_logically_' planned by Champion and Oohoshi Awai. But can't Haramura see Champion didn't even bat an eye when she handed her riichi stick?! She was smiling even.

* * *

**South Hand 4, Bonus 1, 2nd Turn **

She had a horrible hand this time, 4-4-6-7 Wan- 3-4-8 Pin-1-4-8 Sou-South-West-Hatsu-Chun, 6 shanten, the best route would be going for quick open hand win. As she was the dealer and third place, she could gain some more points. First of all she had to get rid of all honor and terminal and go for tanyao.

"Pon." Nodoka called 4 wan Kazue discarded.

**5th Turn**

Miyanaga-san on her left discarded 8 wan, "Pon."

Then...

"Pon..." A set of 8-sou

**9th Turn**

"Tsumo...tanyao only, with bonus point... 600 all." Nodoka declared.

Kazue frowned at Nodoka's discard and her revealed hand, what a weak hand and a logical choice to go for cheapest option. But... Champion and Oohoshi didn't make any call at all this time. In fact looking at Champion's discard, Kazue was not sure if she was even in iishanten or maybe... she didn't even try to win this hand.

Oohoshi Awai: 54000  
Haramura Nodoka: 51400  
Nanpo Kazue: 49600  
Miyanaga Saki: 45000

* * *

**South Hand 4, Bonus 2 3th Turn**

Nodoka looked at her hand, 2-shanten for Tanyao,Pinfu,Ippekkou... with Riichi and Tsumo it would be a mangan... 1-2Wan-5-7-7-7-8-8pin 4-4-4-5-6 sou With that in mind Nodoka discarded her wan tiles

Saki glanced at Nodoka, _she is almost done...in any moment she'll declare riichi._

* * *

"Uwaa~ Nodo-chan is winning djey!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

Hisa sighed, Yuuki seemed to be the only one who was happy for that. "It's Nodoka's fourth win but I feel like she is losing..." She didn't even notice anything weird was going on.

Mako nodded in agreement, "Strangely...Kazue is the one who feel the pain over there."

"But still... what is the champion thinking?" Hisa wondered, letting Nodoka to keep winning like this. Although looking at the point spread now... EH?! "Oh~" Ignoring Mako's gaps Hisa marched to another side of the room and joined the Shiraitodai team. "Yo!"

In instant, Takami and Seiko inched away, hiding behind Sumire and Teru. In short time knowing Hisa, Seiko and Takami had developed 'healthy' amount of wariness and fear of Takei Hisa. "Go back to where you belong." Sumire said dismissively.

Hisa raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like I am an evil spirit or something..." She blinked owlishly when she saw Saki's back, catching a glimpse of a probably yakuhai, but the worth of that hand most probably... "Achaa... so that's why?"

Sumire narrowed her eyes, "I didn't expect you to figure it out why Saki go through this much trouble for that."

Hisa shook her head, "I know what she is doing, but as for why I seriously have no idea..."

* * *

**5th Turn**

_'Tenpai...' _Nodoka thought. "Riichi."

Saki blinked owlishly, "Oh." That was faster than she thought.

Awai laughed inwardly when she saw Nodoka declared riichi, _For once she is not dancing to our tune, Saki-chan! _

Saki looked at her hand and noted she had to a tanyao with one aka dora, 4-4-5-6-7Wan, 5-6-6-6-7pin-6-6-6sou, a tenpai for 30 fu 3 han, she had to rebuild it to hit the target so in the next turn Saki started to discard most of her tile which Kazue raised an eyebrow at. _'She bailed?!'_

* * *

**7th Turn**

"It seems our Nodoka accidentally put a damper on Miyanaga-san's plan..." Hisa hummed. "Now what will she do?"

Sumire rolled her eyes inwardly, "If just that... it would be no problem." Sumire said, recalling grueling match between Teru and Saki she was unfortunate enough to be part of years ago. If Teru had trouble stopping Saki from getting to point she wanted, a riichi Haramura Nodoka put was a walk in the park for Saki. And don't forget her unstained +-0 score recorded in their club's computer, which 80% of their club members looked at mournfully whenever they saw it.

* * *

**16th Turn**

Hisa could feel cold sweat rolling down her face, who the hell calmly threw away a tenpai hand and rebuild it?! Not to mention the hand is still coming together in the end! Saki's current hand was, 1wan-5-6-7-wan, 6-6-6-6-7pin-Haku-Haku-Haku-Haku South. And with looking, it's painful to imagine how that hand would end up become.

"Kan." Saki revealed her quad of Haku then repeated the same process for 6 pin.

And Kazue predictably waited for the outcome, but the champion just discarded her 7 pin and nothing... "Eh?"

"Your turn." Awai reminded her.

Kazue blinked owlishly, "Oh yes..."

* * *

**18th Turn **

Awai stared at Saki's discard and wondered what's in her hand after discarding most of her initial hand, and Haramura had not get her winning tile. Oh well, it's her luck that she had not played to anyone's hand too, Awai thought as she discarded 1-Wan that will leave her with tenpai.

"Ron."

Awai blinked owlishly at that, "He?"

"3600 points with bonus, 3900 points Awai-chan... 110fu 1 han... yakuhai only."

"Ah yes." Awai giggled as she opened her point stick drawers and handed Saki 3900 points, while Nodoka handed Saki her riichi stick.

Oohoshi Awai: 50100  
Haramura Nodoka: 50400  
Miyanaga Saki: 49900  
Nanpo Kazue: 49600

Kazue sighed as she fell to last place, oh well they had one more round and with this point spread they're just back to... her eyes widened in disbelief. This was what the champion was after?!

* * *

"110fu 1 han... that's a really rare score..." Sumire couldn't help but commented.

Hisa swallowed, "Because rule for tournament gave 4 fu for double Nan, but still... your princess made that hand deliberately like that..." And she make a clean hit on her friend no less, the fact Oohoshi Awai took it in stride meant she expected the hit, just not when if her surprised look was any indication.

Hisa glanced at Kazue and noted her junior was looking pretty pale, '_Uwaa...__It seemed that stunt really freaked Kazue out, especially since she paid really close attention to champion's discard so she knew when Nodoka declared riichi, champion rebuilt her hand, still won, and get her target done.' _Hisa laughed sheepishly, what was the chance in that two kan for champion to draw both South and 1 wan to get to tenpai? There's no way Nodoka could compute that as intentional.

"And this point spread..." She erased point difference in last round to nothing, as if the previous round meant nothing... with this no one achieved anything, as there's no oka (points difference from starting point to break even) this is the same as +-0. But what for? Regardless of that, that last hand... it needed luck strong enough to call for miracle.

_Is that the power of god or demon?_

* * *

Kazue swallowed, she could feel her fingers trembled as she put her tiles down. She had not felt any power radiated yet from champion, Miyanaga Saki had not used her full power and yet... just in one hanchan, she manipulated their score back to its starting point, As if round A meant nothing. But wasn't she the one who told Haramura there's no equal ground most of the time in last player's match? No, that's not the problem here... whatever Miyanaga Saki had in mind, both she and Haramura had played to her hand.

_'National Class Monster... Shiraitodai no Sakuhime, is manipulating score is her specialty? But...' _If that's the case, won't it be futile playing against her? How could they won this? No... this was not where she should give up but... Haramura looked unperturbed! She seemed ready for the next round even, and still in her Nodocchi mode! But still... Kazue had to admit Haramura's mental prowess was amazing, true she couldn't feel 'power' at all like Kazue did. But in this round Miyanaga Saki didn't use any but Kazue could feel the difference in skill and power, Haramura had faced the champion before and yet...

"Can we continue now?" Kazue asked almost hesitantly, there should be a five minutes break according to tournament rule but Kazue feared she would lose her nerve if she leave this seat now.

"Kazue..." Hisa stopped from her stride to comfort her junior, "You're doing your best..."

Awai raised an eyebrow, this girl was losing her nerve but she wanted to go on right away? "No problem for me... Nanpo-san." This girl had guts~ Awai glanced at Nodoka whose face was still matching her hair, and gave a curt nod of agreement. _I wonder if Teru will see a robot if she use her shoumakyou on this girl? Or maybe a computer?  
_

"Let's continue with our current seat then..." Saki said as she shoved the remaining tiles to be shuffled.

Hisa blinked owlishly at that as she walked back to her team, why won't she take a chance to change seat, although... the prospect of Miyanaga Saki as 'last dealer' for her juniors was not good after all.

* * *

**East Hand 1, 2th Turn** (Dealer: Oohoshi Awai)

She is the dealer again, and we go back to starting point to boot. The trouble Saki-chan go through to drive the point home to Haramura... Awai rolled her eyes inwardly. Rival or not, Saki-chan go as far as resetting their points. But wasn't this the equal ground Nanpo and Haramura babbled about? Oh well, not like they will win against Saki-chan.

"Chi." Awai called the tile Nanpo discarded, but she'll go offense for this round.

* * *

**East Hand 1 Last Turn **

"Tenpai." Nodoka murmured, her hand was in tenpai for closed honiitsu.

"No Ten." Kazue said.

"Tenpai." Saki revealed her shanshoku.

"No Ten..." Awai pouted. glaring at Nodoka's hand, this girl was hoarding the tile Awai needed to win!

Haramura Nodoka: 51900  
Miyanaga Saki: 51400  
Oohoshi Awai: 48600  
Nanpo Kazue: 48100

_The first time it ended in draw,_ Hisa thought. _Was this part of your plan, champion? _

* * *

**East Hand 2, 12th Turn **(Dealer: Nanpo Kazue)**  
**

She really hated to be a dealer in East round as she had to pay tsumo double when she was in her weakest, _I've improved my defense in this training camp... it can't be helped if I have to pay double for tsumo, but at least I shouldn't play to anyone's hand. _

After that last hand Haramura pulled, Awai had an epiphany Haramura was targeting her. Then again Saki rarely if not never 'unintentionally' played to someone's hand, while in previous hand Awai had fell to Haramura's suji trap so it's reasonable to target her or Nanpo who were weak in defense. Awai's defense was her offense, most of the time she had never worried of getting direct hit because of her power but... looking at how Saki-chan could stay strong when played normally, she had a lot to catch up.

"Pon." Nodoka called for West tile Awai discarded.

_Awawa! She already got a yakupai cleared! _

* * *

**East Hand 2, Last Turn**

_'Why?!'_ Kazue and Awai thought in the same time. Another DRAW?!

"No Ten." She had messed up hand which was result of full defense.

"Tenpai." Nodoka revealed a tenpai for shanshoku and Yaku-pai.

"Tenpai." Saki revealed tenpai for Chinitsu, which made Kazue paled as that even without dora worth a mangan.

"Tenpai." Awai's tenpai was pretty much by pure luck, and to be honest she was amazed she managed to assemble a yaku in the end in spite of not intentional.

Kazue and Awai couldn't believe what they saw... Saki needed 2 or 8 pin while Nodoka needed 4-7-wan for double sided wait, which both happened to be in their hand. Awai and Kazue accidentally hoarding their winning tile, HOW? But... had this game took longer they would have get ron in this! All tiles they had were dangerous!

Haramura Nodoka: 52900  
Miyanaga Saki: 52400  
Oohoshi Awai: 49600  
Nanpo Kazue: 45100

"Ha ha ha..." Seiko sweat-dropped, "Awai and that Nanpo-girl survived this round by the skin of their teeth."

Teru nodded, "Awai is getting better even though her defense is still sloppy."

Sumire nodded, "Well... the reason she is placed as Vice-captain is never to defend points, in middle school Awai had never play defensively... not even once."

* * *

**East Hand 3, 7th Turn** (Dealer: Miyanaga Saki)**  
**

"Pon." Nodoka called for Haku tile Nanpo discarded. Her eyes softened as she placed the called tiles aside, now she had on yaku cleared and she could call to complete her hand faster.

Saki narrowed her eyes, "Chi." She called for 5 sou Nodoka discarded and set 4-5-6 sou aside. _Tenpai... 1-1-1sou-3-3-4sou-7-7-7Sou-North-North _

* * *

**9th Turn**

"Chi..." Nodoka called and discarded a 1 wan.

Saki drew the tile and then set the 7 sou aside, "Tsumo, Honitsuu... 1300 all."

Miyanaga Saki: 56300  
Haramura Nodoka: 51600  
Oohoshi Awai: 48300  
Nanpo Kazue: 43800

Awai gave Saki a curious look, she knew they're playing quite normally this time but not even a rinshan tsumo?

A double sided wait, Hisa noted... a very normal thing to do and so unlike Miyanaga Saki. More like what Nodoka would... EH?!

* * *

**East Hand 3, Bonus 1, Last turn Turn **

"No Ten." Kazue said.

"Tenpai." Nodoka revealed a tenpai for pinfu tanyao.

"No Ten." Saki said

"No Ten." Awai's eyes widened when she heard Saki was no ten, _Saki-chan threw away a dealer repeat_?

Miyanaga Saki: 55300  
Haramura Nodoka: 55100  
Oohoshi Awai: 47300  
Nanpo Kazue: 42800

* * *

**East Hand 4, 7th Turn **(Dealer: Haramura Nodoka)

_Saki-chan wouldn't want Haramura to prolong this round with dealer streak_, Awai thought. "Riichi." She declared, placing her bet. 1-3wan,1-1sou-1-2-3-3-4-5Pin-West-West-West, Yakuhai and shanshoku, with riichi it's 5200 points! Although it's one sided wait and a bit risky... **  
**

Saki glanced at Awai, her best friend was being too reckless again. Because of her 'safety zone' ability Awai was prone to recklessly declare riichi, against digital player like Haramura-san that's going to backfired sooner or later. Saki narrowed her eyes when Haramura glanced at Awai's discard, no doubt she was computing tiles that would overflow from Awai. She should have stayed damaten against Haramura-san. Not to mention looking at discard of pinfu and sou, Haramura-san is building a closed Chin-Itsu, that's at least a haneman, an when she was a dealer to boot.

Saki frowned when she drew 9 wan, her hand now was 7-8 Wan, 3-4-4-6-7-8 Pin, 4-4-6-7-8 Sou. She was in iishanten but she could go to tenpai with 9 wan for much cheaper hand. Saki glanced at Awai, it can't be helped. "Riichi." Saki declared as she discarded 4 Pin. Might as well going out a limb in this round.

* * *

Sumire's eyes widened, "Saki throw away her sanshoku and tanyao?"

Teru sighed at that, "Awai is declaring riichi recklessly again, so Saki go out a limb for her."

Takami couldn't help but smiled at that, "Saki-chan is always like that..."

"Is it okay to help Awai here?" Seiko wondered.

Sumire shrugged, "Knowing Saki... if she think Awai need to learn a lesson, she will just let Awai to deal to Haramura's hand. But... giving Haramura a dealer repeat is not her objective..."

Teru nodded at that, "Beside rather than letting Awai playing to someone else's hand..."

* * *

**9th Turn**

It seemed declaring riichi worked in halting the pinkette, because array of discard Saki and Awai had suggested different safe tile and what they collected. Even Nodocchi paused when faced by two riichi on the left and right. It seemed the digital player wanted to stay in offense but she didn't to play to their hand either.  
Saki sighed inwardly, she wanted a pinfu, tanyao and sanshoku that worth 7700 points but to declare pursuit riichi she was forced to use 9-wan she wanted to discard initially and now her hand's worth was down by 1000 points.

Awai discarded 5 pin, "Here."

"Ron." Saki revealed her hand as Awai pouted at her. "1000 points." Plus Awai's riichi stick.

Awai brightened up when she saw it's cheap. Saki gave a cursory glance at Nodoka who sat on her right, a subtle gesture Awai understood right away. Haramura was building a pretty expensive hand and gunning for either of them.

_At least now Haramura-san's dealer turn for East round end, _Saki thought, _Although speeding things up in South round would be harder with Nanpo in zone. _

Miyanaga Saki: 57300  
Haramura Nodoka: 55100  
Oohoshi Awai: 45300  
Nanpo Kazue: 42800

* * *

**South Hand 1, 7th Turn**(Dealer: Oohoshi Awai)

"Hm..." Her hand is coming together nicely already this early, it seemed the effect of disruption from previous round carried on. Saki glanced at Nanpo who struggled to maintain her composure, now Saki felt a bit guilty for the last stunt she pulled in previous round, but it can't be helped. Then again even if Nanpo managed to regain her wind, she would break through regardless. Well then... speaking of comfort zone this round was the last one so...

Nanpo knew this suppose to be her comfort zone but this was last round, and looking at Miyanaga Saki's game record her grandfather showed her... she might as well gave up now.

**9th Turn **

"Kan." Saki declared open kan on 8 sou Awai discarded then drew her tile from the dead wall, and discarded it right Away.

Kazue swallowed, discarding a shonpai was extremely dangerous now, the dealer was Oohoshi now so she'd better bailed. With that in mind Kazue discarded 1 sou, the same as tile Saki just discarded. It's just about time though as it's just fifth turn so the array of discarded tile was very small, sooner or later someone would discard a shonpai.

**10th Turn**

"Tsumo." Saki declared. "300/500." Saki revealed a cheap tanyao hand.

Kazue swallowed, a trash hand (gomi) but in this round it was not the value that matters...

Awai shuddered, _Uwaa... it's started, lucky I am the dealer for this hand... being a dealer for next hand is going to be painful. _

Nodoka handed 300 points stick, oblivious of Kazue's anxiety and Awai's excitement.

Miyanaga Saki: 58600  
Haramura Nodoka: 54800  
Oohoshi Awai: 44800  
Nanpo Kazue: 42500

* * *

Hisa wiped her sweat and she knew it's not because of summer's heat, as planned Nodoka was going to have a big trouble but it didn't stop her from being guilty. "This is bad for Nodoka." She had a method to avoid kan but even though she told Nodoka, the pinkette shrugged it off. Convincing her to hug Etopen to settle her down was hard enough, telling her to go after sequence so tile would response to sequence instead of set undoubtedly would be rejected as 'illogical' method. Then again this method needed three players cooperation, and Oohoshi was out... not to mention there's no way champion won't notice. Even without her rinshan Miyanaga Saki was a formidable player.

Yuuki glanced at the red head curiously, "Hum really? Nodo-chan is second and even with cheap hand she can be on top. But Champion is weird, she put on a high gear and run away with that small point difference. If it's me at least 10000 points gap and then I run away da dje!"

Mako sweat dropped, "Aha ha ha... it's not the point spread we should be worried for, if you didn't notice since the start of this round... there's no one..."

"Eh?" Yuuki looked confused.

"No one but Miyanaga-san had won." Hisa finished with a sigh.

Yuuki's eyes widened, "A perfect game?!"

Hisa nodded, although she doubted the perfect game part was champion's plan. She was not one to go after that kind of thing. "Yeah... and not only that, this is there's only this South round left... and she is dealer for South Hand 3, and Nodoka is last dealer... At this rate she is going to start it... or rather it's started..."

In the other corner of the room Teru narrowed her eyes at her sister who was arranging her starting hand, "It's about time, isn't it... Teru?" Sumire on her left asked.

Teru nodded, "Yes..."

Seiko smiled at that, "Well... the last time Haramura played Saki is in individual, she has not faced Saki as the last player... "

Takami nodded in agreement, "In last round as last player... Saki-chan couldn't be defeated."

* * *

**South Hand 2, 5th Turn**(Dealer: Nanpo Kazue)

It seemed the purpose of this game was not winning anymore but to survive, Kazue thought. Champion had just started and her train of thought was already in surviving, Kazue guessed this was why Buchou didn't choose her to be their fifth, and she had to be grateful Buchou made a correct decision. Kazue won't doubt her leader's decision anymore. All that left was... Kazue glanced at Nodoka, for their captain to realize she was already in champion's clutches.

Kazue glanced at Awai's discard and Saki's, there's 2 North tile there already. It's a totally safe one but... "Here." The one she discarded was the third one, an almost 100% safe tile.

Saki narrowed her eyes, defending already. She didn't expect Nanpo-san to give up this soon, she thought as she discarded 1-wan. _'Tenpai... tanyao pinfu...'_Then again as Haramura-san was their captain Nanpo-san was not, if she played as middle player the decision she took was correct. She knew when not to push her luck.

Awai smiled at the sight of fourth North tile in Kazue's discard, to take a while to discard that 100% safe tile meant that Nanpo girl already know they're in danger zone now. Awai followed Kazue's example and discarded the very last North tile. The only one who was still in blissful ignorance was... _This girl. _Awai thought, glancing at Haramura who discarded a shonpai, 7 sou.

"Kan." Saki declared on 7 sou Haramura-san discarded, then reached out to draw from dead wall. "Rinshan Tsumo... 40 fu 1 han 1300 please." 1-2-3Wan, 2-2-2 pin 6-7-8Pin 7-7-7-7Sou-East-East.

"Ah." Nodoka wavered a little from her Nodocchi mode.

* * *

"It's Rinshan tsumo djey, why Nodo-chan pay all by herself da djey?" Yuuki wondered out loud.

Mako sighed. now that Tsuga went back crying to his room Yuuki filled in the role of oblivious to rule guy. "Didn't Buchou tell you already? In this year tournament 'The responsible one pay' rule applies..."

Hisa nodded, "In case of open kan... in which someone discarded a tile that complete a quad and it resulted to Rinshan Kaihou, that player have to play it all by herself."

Yuuki's eyes widened at that, "But isn't that mean the same as ron djey?"

"Yes... that's why, that rule make facing a player like Miyanaga Saki especially difficult this year..." Hisa sighed, to be honest she almost suspected the new rule this year revolve around the two champion and other monster class player. Fujita even speculated that was because National Association wanted to single out monster class players.

In the other side of the room Teru frowned, "If they think rule this year is meant to advantage players like Saki and I, they're severely mistaken..."

Sumire nodded, "Yes..." Coach almost filed up a complain for it even. "It's to protect normal player..." Shorter game meant they didn't have to endure Teru's winning streak, or Amae's mental crushing game for more than 2 hanchan. True the game decided faster with smaller chance for normal player to win, but better than enduring long torture in the hands of monster class player who would ended up won even if the game dragged on longer.

* * *

**South Hand 3, 8th Turn** (Dealer: Miyanaga Saki) **  
**

Kazue glanced at Nodoka, wondering if it's her luck to pay another cheap hand for recklessly discarding shonpai or champion was taking it easy. Then again considering Haramura's way of thinking, the chance of someone already in tenpai in fifth turn was very small and because of small array of discarded tile it's inevitable to discard shonpai anyway. While it's not a total mistake and could be counted as unfortunate accident, it was still something risky to do considering tournament rule for this year, which make rishan tsumo champion specialize in become a ron. Any shonpai tile in spite of suji and other method of predicting dangerous tile was pointless, and considering Miyanaga Saki's speed in building hand...

_I was never this depressed in South round... although my objective is no longer winning but!_ Kazue glared at Nodoka heatedly, _To get through 'not everything illogical is coincidence' to your thick skull! If this match didn't knock some sense into you I will not hesitate to **beg** Buchou to be our captain instead! _ She turned her attention to Saki, _'If to have Champion pounding you to minus is the only way, then so be it! _

Saki sweat-dropped as she felt Kazue's eyes on her, this match went to a really weird direction now.

"Pon." Nodoka called for Chun tile Saki discarded.

"Pon." Saki called for Haku tile Nodoka discarded.

_She discarded shonpai again! _Kazue thought in annoyance.

**South Hand 3, 10th Turn.  
**

Saki smiled as she trace smooth surface of her tile she drew, and set the tile aside. "Kan."

_'Late Kan.' _Kazue swallowed, _'Which mean we're going to get equal hit.' _

Saki set aside the 9 sou she drew and revealed her remaining hand, 1-2-3(dora)Wan, 9-9-9pin, 1-1-1sou-9 Sou- Haku Haku Haku. "Rinshan Tsumo... Yaku-pai, Honroutou, Chanta, Dora 1 ... 4000 all."

_Dealer mangan! _Kazue thought as she wordlessly handed 4000 point sticks. _It's not cheap but by standard of her ridiculous point gain it is... this just a light jab._

Miyanaga Saki: 70600  
Haramura Nodoka: 49200  
Oohoshi Awai: 40800  
Nanpo Kazue: 38500

Nodoka's eyes glazed as she struggled to maintain her Nodocchi mode, and handed 4000 point wordlessly.

* * *

**South Hand 3, Bonus 1 9th Turn**

Nodoka wavered as this was already Miyanaga-san's sixth win and she had not won _at all_ in this round. _But... Miyanaga-san's win with Rinshan tsumo is by luck. It was a coincidence... something like that happen someti... No, it's not happen sometimes with Miyanaga-san... __But what if for Miyanaga-san, winning by Rinshan Tsumo was not by chance?_

The pinkette shook her head, crushing that small traitorous illogical part of her mind and discarded safe tile 2 sou which should go through according to suji majority of 1 sou, 4 sou and 3 sou were in discard from previous turns. But a call from her right made her flinch as the tip of her fingers barely left the 9 sou. "Kan."

Nodoka whipped her head to look at her right as Miyanaga Saki reached out for the dead wall. "Rinshan Tsumo... 8300." 7-8-9Wan-1-1Pin, Aka 5-6-7 Pin-3-4-4Sou-2-2-2-2Sou.

Kazue gritted her teeth._ Haramura did it again, and now she had to pay for 8000 all by herself! Realize it already! This is not a coincidence!  
_

Miyanaga Saki: 78900  
Haramura Nodoka: 40900  
Oohoshi Awai: 40800  
Nanpo Kazue: 38500

Saki narrowed her eyes at Nodoka who was fading in and out from her world, after all with this tournament rule her open kan now was equal with ron. Haramura's decision to discard 2 sou was not wrong as normal player would have let that one pass for a closed hand, but because Haramura-san's firm hold on her calculation she didn't factor what kind of player Saki was, and in spite of high rate of Rinshan Kaihou Saki had made... Haramura-san would rule it as small probability she wouldn't defend against.

"Haramura-san... 8300 points please." Saki repeated as Haramura-san looked pretty dazed as her hands reached out for her stick drawers.

"Hai..."

* * *

**South Hand 3, Bonus 2 3rd Turn. **

Now she was way behind even though she played to the best of her ability, choosing the highest winning probability... the best odd but why?

Nodoka's train of thought was interrupted by one familiar word, "Kan." And for the first time since she entered her digital world state, Nodoka looked to her opponent instead of their discard and row of tiles. Miyanaga-san just declared a closed kan on 2-Wan, would it be a...

Instead of declaring her win, Miyanaga-san just discarded a 1 pin tile.

Without realizing it Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief, Rinshan Kaihou was a yaku you based on luck of course you won't be able to get it every single time. Nodoka thought as she discarded 6 pin. But... Miyanaga-san didn't discarded that tile, which mean the one she got from that kan was needed...

**11th Turn **

She was undoubtedly in tenpai as she had discarded all tile she drew, Kazue thought as she surveyed her hand that in borderline of ruin as she discarded all tile she had seen in Miyanaga-san's discard, which she was lucky enough to have a set of 2 Wan and 9 sou Miyanaga-san had discarded in the first and third turn. She had given up on winning, but if her points was going to be taken away it would be by Tsumo and she won't be responsible for any Rinshan Kaihou.

But still... with six turn the array of tile was too miniscule because so far Miyanaga had discarded 1-9-8 sou, 2-8Wan-West-1-1-7-8Pin. Which mean only those 10 tiles were 100% safe, suji or honor tile won't matter... Any shonpai was dangerous.

"Kan." Saki dropped three identical tiles the moment Nodoka's turn to discard came.

Nodoka twitched as she placed normally safe 4 pin in discard pool, "Eh?"

And the next thing Nodoka knew, her 4 pin already set aside and Miyanaga-san went to draw from the dead wall. It was a 9 pin. "Rinshan tsumo...10200 points." Saki requested revealing an Iitsu of pin tiles, 1-2-3-(4-4-4-4)-5-6-7-8-9 Pin-(2-2-2-2Wan)

Miyanaga Saki: 89100  
Oohoshi Awai: 40800  
Nanpo Kazue: 38500  
Haramura Nodoka: 30700

Awai rolled her eyes inwardly, _How many times Haramura will do the same mistake? Don't she get it suji won't matter against Saki-chan? All shonpais are dangerous tile now~ _

* * *

"Nodo-chan... played to her hand?" Yuuki stuttered in disbelief, while Nodoka's defense was not flawless she was good at it and the only time Yuuki could ron Nodoka was only when she was in damaten, but Champion was obviously in tenpai as she didn't change her tile since 3th turn when she ron/kan Nodoka! "But I guess you can call that 'total accident' djey." Especially because Nodoka didn't have any copy of already discarded tile of champion.

Hisa shrugged, "No... Miyanaga-san discarded 1 and 7 pin earlier after she declared kan... Nodoka is a digital player through and through, thus if she wanted to play safe Nodoka will discard 4 pin. In normal theory if a player has discarded the 1 and 7 of a suit, they cannot be in a double-sided wait for 4 without being in furiten..."

Mako adjusted her glasses, "Ironically 4 pin is indeed a safe tile, _if_ champion's kan didn't always end up in Rinshan Kaihou... "

"But then shouldn't Nodo-chan know shonpai is dangerous?" Yuuki wondered out loud.

Hisa massaged her throbbing temple, "No... she won't, as Nodocchi won't factor in champion's chance to get Rinshan Kaihou is 100%. Nodocchi won't compute that logically miniscule chance... I tried to give Nodoka's tips of how to deal with champion which consist of don't discard shonpai when you can and you sense she is in tenpai, don't rely on suji... and go for sequence instead of set so the tile responded and it's less likely for Miyanaga-san to collect sets for kan." She listed down.

Yuuki and Mako stared in disbelief at Hisa. "What make you think she will accept that kind of illogical advice?" Not discarding shonpai would halt her own hand, not to mention Nodoka firmly believe Champion's kan won't always become Rinshan Kaihou, and the last advice won't make sense at all for Nodoka who didn't believe in Occult player thing.

"Now I feel really sorry for that girl." Seiko couldn't help but said, " She had played to Saki's kan for 19800 points in total."

Sumire shrugged, "At least she paid it herself... in the last two years whenever this happen the three players had to receive the brunt of Saki's Rinshan Kaihou." Awai would have snap if she had to pay for Haramura's mistake.

* * *

**South Hand 3, Bonus 3 1st Turn. **

Nodoka's finger trembled, hovering above her score indicator. _'I fall to last place... and Miyanaga-san's score is triple of mine and double Nanpo-san and Oohoshi-san...' _She shook her head, '_No, I can't give up here... I am the last dealer, I can make a comeback.' _Nodoka thought as she assembled her tile in group. 1-3-3-5-6-7-7Wan-3-6-Pin 9 sou-Chun-CHun-Haku-Hatsu. Maybe a toi toi, Honitsu... if she could gather more dragon tile she could get a Sousangen but the chance of that was small because honor tiles prone to be the one discarded early in the games.

**7th Turn**

Saki glanced at Nodoka who discarded a Hatsu rigidly, she had a feeling Haramura-san had a hand with possibility for big points judging from called chun and discarded pin tiles. Not to mention that Hatsu tiles discarded following one she and Awai discarded. Is she keep it until 7th turn meant she was collecting the same kind but forfeit because there's only one left. Normally that would be a wise decision but with this 50000 point gap... it's not the time to choose highest percentage! But she did!

Since Haramura was last dealer Saki won't fault her decision to try to get a dealer repeat in last hand but... that's an idealistic _easy_ way. As a captain...

**14th Turn**

Nodoka's eyes widened when she drew the last Hatsu tile, had she didn't discard Hatsu before she could have better chance to get a Sousangen! But now... that's impossible! With heavy heart Nodoka discarded Hatsu tile she just drew.

Awai hummed as she discarded 1 Wan, _too bad she discard that Hatsu, Saki-chan wouldn't have done that. _

Kazue scowled inwardly. Haramura just throw away a chance for Sousangen in seventh turn!

**17th Turn **

"Kan." Saki declared as she revealed a quad of 8 wan. Awai who was the closest with the dead wall helpfully flipped the kan dora indicator, while Saki placed the newly drawn tile on top of her tiles. Saki's eyes widened when she saw the new kan dora indicator was a haku tile, well... that's unexpected even for her.

Kazue scowled, _She messed up her chance... _She thought as she discarded 4 wan Saki had discarded before.

Awai rolled her eyes, '_Awawa... now the new dora is out, Haramura-san must have regretted discarding Hatsu now...' _Awai thought, _'Not to mention if she did have Haku that's mean there's only two of it left... " _

Nodoka swallowed, looking at the pair of haku she had and discarded one of it as it's the only safe tiles she had left. '_I shouldn't have discarded Hatsu...' _Usually Nodoka won't regret wrong decision of discard that backfired like this because there's no way she knew what time she'd draw next and other unpredicted factor such as kan dora but... this hand almost ended and what she had on her hand was just a honitsu Yakuhai which only worth a mangan.

Saki closed her eyes_, You shouldn't have throw away a chance of come back under the name of __it was unrealistic_. "Ah..." Saki frowned at the tile she just drew, it seemed the flow was against Haramura-san, even though it didn't affect her... She was in tenpai so she had to discard it.

Nodoka's eyes widened when she saw Miyanaga-san discarded the very last Haku tile._.. another logical decision I made backfired..._

* * *

**Last Turn** _  
_

_No one had won_, Kazue thought. '_It would be a shame if we go to another bonus round because of draw.' _

_Saki-chan doesn't look worried, _Awai noted, _Well_, _Saki-chan will win again regardless of the odd anyway~_

Nodoka clenched her fist, _In the end my hand freeze._

Until the very end all she got was a tenpai for yakuhai and honiitsu... Nodoka thought as she reached out for the very last tile on the wall, and it was not one she needed, a 8 pin. Another shonpai! Nodoka's eyes widened, of all tile she drew a shonpai now? Nodoka swallowed, this might be Miyanaga-san's winning tile again, but... what was the chance it was a tile Miyanaga-san was after? But she had questioned this many times when she played to Miyanaga-san's hand, all of it were mistakes. Buchou had warned her about this but she had dismissed it as occult nonsense she shouldn't listen to.

In this round... Miyanaga-san's dealer repeat... all she did was mistake, one after another. She even threw away a chance to for a come back because her mind ruled it as 'small probability' and in the end... Nodoka looked up to champion, someone she had promised herself to defeat. A player she wanted to acknowledge her more than anyone. In this match she was not Miyanaga Saki, but captain of her team... again and again she chose the improbable route and won. Even though she had chosen the best probability she lose...

_Playing as a captain with that mindset... you're bound to fail..._

What Miyanaga Saki said was replayed on her mind. There's rarely an equal chance, as by the time captain's match began the point spread was rarely equal. Even logically Nodoka knew, this was what happened back then... she and Yuuki gained a lot of points but Maho and Hiroko messed up and in captain's match in spite of trying her best and more skilled than other players, their captain couldn't close the point gap... that time choosing the best probability was not enough to win, as a captain you're the last player... the one who decide your team's fate. Best probability or the worse didn't matter... if the worse probability had to be taken to win, that's what you should do!

_But with the way I was now... I am indeed a failure as a captain._

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_"Looking at Miyanaga-san's game record again?" Hisa asked at Nodoka, whose eyes glued on computer screen in their club room. . _

_Nodoka nodded, "Yes... Nanpo-pro went through trouble to get it for us..." _

_Hisa laughed softly at that, looking at Nodoka's frown Hisa could tell Nodoka couldn't wrap her mind around Miyanaga Saki's reckless kan and yet up until her kan from game record you could tell her defense was flawless, her table reading skill was good and in overall an exellent player except the way she chose to win in Nodoka's book. Hisa took a deep breath, "To be honest... back when I was in first year, watching Miyanaga'san's match in Inter-middle team tournament... I felt sorry for her." _

_"Eh?" Nodoka torn her attention away from the screen to Hisa. _

_Hisa shrugged, "Miyanaga-san... according to some interview just joined for few months before she was saddled with responsibility as an ace and captain." She explained.  
_

_Nodoka nodded at that, she read that too before in Weekly Mahjong. "Why? isn't that because she is skilled enough to be trusted with such responsibility?" _

_The red head shook her head, "Nodoka... back then Shiraitodai was a school that never do well in National, even though they're a powerhouse school in their region... it's not so much of an accomplishment considering West Tokyo's reputation as region with second rated players..." Hisa explained, "And then suddenly they decided to place an inexperienced second year girl as captain and ace... I seriously sorry for her. "_

_"What do you mean buchou?" Nodoka asked._

_She crossed her arm, "Nodoka... no matter how talented a player was, it's Miyanaga-san's first tournament... her school put her in a very unpleasant position. It would be different if Shiraitodai Middle's players before captain were good, but the problem was... they're not, so throughout her second year up until captain's match Shiraitodai was almost never in plus for point gain..." Hisa took a deep breath, "It's not whether she is good enough to be an ace, imagine the pressure she faced in her first tournament as last player... when her team was always behind and it's her duty to win in that situation? You may call her rinshan tsumo reckless, but from what I see... she was doing what she could for the sake of her team." _

* * *

Nodoka swallowed, and decided. "Miyanaga-san." Nodoka called as she placed her discard on her pool, her fingers covered the tile so no one could see what she was about to discard.

Saki blinked owlishly, "Yes..."

Nodoka took a deep breath, "I am... the current me will discard this tile, because logically I want to keep my tenpai... however this tile is a shonpai, there's a big chance you will declare kan on this tile. The current me would let that happen... because the chance it will result in Rinshan Kaihou is logically miniscule!"

Kazue stared at Nodoka in disbelief, '_How many times that thinking failed you spectacularly?! Three times! IN A ROW!'_ Kazue suppressed her unlady like urge to throttle her teammate.

Awai clapped, "Ou~"

Saki to be honest at a lost in how to response to Nodoka's sudden blatant honesty, "So you find the answer."

Nodoka exhaled as her fingers slowly revealed her discarded tile, "I am not sure... but if the current me is defeated for this choice I am sure I will!" Nodoka said as she revealed 8 pin tiles.

"Haramura you..." Kazue trailed off, she closed her eyes then without a word put her row of tiles down. _This match is decided. _

Her expression changed, that was the same look Haramura gave Saki back then in National. Pure determination without a hint of fear..."Very well then..." Saki murmured, "Kan." Saki revealed 3 identical tiles as one Nodoka discarded, then reached out for the dead wall, drawing a two sou, then revealed another kan for 8 sou. "Once more kan..." Saki declared as she reached out to draw the third tile from dead wall and then placed it aside, a red five pin.

**8-8-8-8 Wan-8-8-8-8Pin-8-8-8-8Sou-5-aka5-5sou-2-2sou**

Saki took a deep breath, "Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou... Tanyao, Toi Toi, San-ankou, Sankantsu, Sanshoku-doukou, Aka ichi... that's 36900 points." A Dealer's Sanbaiman!

Miyanaga Saki: 126000  
Oohoshi Awai: 40800  
Nanpo Kazue: 38500  
Haramura Nodoka: -6200

Nodoka hung her head in defeat for a moment but steeled her resolve and before anyone else she bowed, "Thank you very much, good game!" She had tears on her eyes, streaming down even more than when she lost back then.

"Good game Haramura-san..." Saki exhaled, she was the first person Saki put in minus and strong enough to look at her in the eye. "Thank you..."

"Good game..." Kazue followed then noticed her trembling had calmed down, she was not afraid anymore... she looked at Nodoka. "Do a better job next time... Kiyousumi no Taishou."

Nodoka nodded, "Yes! I will!" Then she shot Saki a determined look, "On the next game, I will win... for my team and myself."

Saki nodded, "I will be waiting... " _I am glad you find your answer... _

Awai laughed softly, "Good game." She said, clapping. "You still have guts to challenge Saki-chan, not bad Haramura! Your chest is swelling with bravado and not fat I suppose!"

Nodoka glared at Awai, "They're not!"

Yuuki nodded in agreement, "They're!"

* * *

**The next morning... 8AM **

"Well then! We're leaving soon~" Hisa said cheerfully, "Thank you very much Shiraitoda-minaa-san~ I wish we could have stayed longer!"

Sumire actually agreed as she wanted to play with Hisa some more but she won't admit it, "Yes yes... whatever you say."

Takami and Seiko rolled their eyes, _'One day with you around is too long already.' _They're reasonably afraid of Kiyousumi's Buchou who had zero hesitation to challenge their seniors, not to mention plotting for the good of her own team, never mind it's a win-win situation.

"By the way if I may ask." Hisa gulped, she almost happy that Sumire might forget to ask but apparently not. She asked if she could ask, but Hisa know she had no choice but answer Sumire. "Which position you played as in team tournament."

Hisa laughed sheepishly, "Ah... I am the vice-captain!"

Sumire frowned at that, "Too bad, I am the sergeant for this year..." Then her eyes narrowed, "Then how about individual tournament? It's strange a player in your caliber go AWOL for the last three years."

"Ara~ You give me too much credit Sumire! I was... "

Mako came in just in time to interject Hisa, "She refrained from joining individual because she likes team tournament, and she is pulling the mother of all hell wait with restarting a disbanded club, not joining individual is part of it because our dear Buchou believe it will give her worse odd which equal she'll most likely succeed to pull it off..." After all trouble Hisa got them into yesterday, Mako thought it's fair for Hisa to get her just desert.

"Is that so?!" It took all her self-control to refrain from growling, "I see!" No she don't.

Hisa laughed nervously, "Ha ha ha... should I be sorry?"

Sumire glared at the red head, "Listen Takei Hisa-san, if you didn't make it to national... either team or tournament, NO, I don't care how... beside the worse the odd the most likely you'll succeed right?"

"I guess?" Hisa struggled to not avert her eyes from the enraged archer.

"Then make sure you make it to National, both for team and individual..." Sumire hissed coolly.

Hisa gulped, "That's a little..."

"Or else." The dark haired girl finished, the threat was unspoken but Hisa thought she'd rather not knowing.

"I will." _For my survival sake. _

In their rented van Nodoka sweat-dropped at the sight, their Buchou was in a heated conversation with Shiraitodai's sharpshooter, it seemed their Buchou hit a nerve again. "Why is she always like that?"

Yuuki peered over the backrest of Nodoka's seat, "Nodo-chan... champion and her nee-chan didn't come to send us off."

Nodoka nodded, "I promise that the next time I see her again it would be in national... I don't want her to send me off."

Kazue who sat beside Nodoka huffed, "Promise is a promise... for that we still have to pass regional."

"We will..." Nodoka answered. "I won't take my word back after all... next time."

I will sit in the same mahjong table as a worthy opponent for her!

* * *

**Note that Saki didn't use 'that' I hinted from last chapter at all before anyone ask...  
**


	8. 8th Petal

**Author's Note of Mahjong:  
Kui- (name of Yaku) refer to yaku that completed as open hand such as Kuitan (Open Tanyao)  
Men/ Menzen (concealed hand) so Men-hon refer to concealed Honiitsu.  
Yamagoshi: Ignoring discarded winning tile and won off of someone else. **

**edit: Thank you very much for Fragment of ring who pointed out my pathetic mistakes in furiten.  
And Tjal who pointed my mistakes again... man, I have so many hamd helping me XDDD  
**

**This chapter contain matches from previous years, in which the rule is standard. So they have no Aka dora, but they have double yakuman, no responsible one pay rule, and the game was three hanchan for first to semi final in regional, while the final match is 5 hanchan. **

* * *

**8th Petals: Reminiscence **

**Nagano, 1****st**** Day of Regional Tournament **

Fujita smiled as she watched the the powerhouse school of Nagano entered the scene, and the crowd broke to whispers and murmur. They were loud enough to be heard by Kazekoshi though, or maybe they wanted to be heard. Fujita recognized the black haired girl who was whispering with the Buchou, probably wondering why the crowd couldn't lay down their broken winning streak from last year. Fujita snorted at her naivety, there's no way the crowd would forget the fall of Kazekoshi from the throne after just one year passed.

The next one was Ryuumonbuchi, there're five persons coming but cute Koromo was not one of them. Then again considering how cranky that kid back then when she had a match early in the morning, Fujita had a feeling Koromo was not a morning person. Fujita sighed at that, she was hoping to greet that kid too but considering the level of competition at this point of time Ryuumonbuchi didn't need their ace yet.

Fujita spotted a reporter of Mahjong Weekly Today, and from her wandering gaze it seemed she was looking for the same cute little girl. "Amae is not here, is she?" She said as she approached the reporter.

Nishida Junko whipped her head to the pro mahjong player, "Oh Fujita-pro! Thank you helping with the commentary today." She said politely.

Fujita gave her a curt nod, "Hi."

Nishida had her note and pen ready as she casually asked, "So the team competition is going to be between Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi, isn't it?"

Fujita closed her eyes at that, "I wonder about that? Since aside from 10 hanchan for final, the matches before that is just 5 hanchan." Less than half of standard rule. Luck was almost everything with that, damn association for singling out monster class player.

Nishida Junko had to agree with that so she continued, "So, as a pro is there anyone you're paying special attention to in this tournament?"

"Ryuumonbuchi's Amae Koromo." Fujita answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Eh?!" Nishida gasped in surprise "It's true Amae was last years's MVP but… wasn't that basically a play of a complete novice?" Which skilled player would play around like Amae did? Waiting for the very last tile to win?

Fujita just smiled at that, "So… you're saying , Amae just happen to have great luck?" She snorted, "Every year over ten thousands students aims for National tournament, and one or two of them appear… players that defy all common sense." She narrated, "Two years ago were Miyanaga sisters of Shiraitodai, last year were Eisui's Jindai, Amae Koromo of Ryuumonbuchi, and Shiraitodai's Oohoshi Awai." She listed on, "And this year I think we will see another like them, those who are loved by tiles…"

Nishida looked uneasy as she responded, "I don't believe in those sorts of superstitions."

Fujita's lips curved up to an amused smile, "I wish I was able to not believe in them myself but… even looking at reality Miyanaga sisters had won all competition in the last two years without fail and each of them even won two amateur-pro tournaments…" Fujita listed on, "Are you going to chalk it as plain great luck?"

Nishida hesitated at that before she admitted, "Well… they're the reigning champion in the last two years, and they had shown skill and magnificent play… I can't deny their luck is amazing although…" She whipped her head to the side when she caught a flash of pink on the corner of her eyes, "Ah! I've sighted Haramura Nodoka!"

"Oh?" The girl she played against on Hisa's request.

Nishida Junko as if had renewed vigor the moment she spotted Nodoka, and Fujita had a feeling it's because Haramura was a high tier player with 'logical' playing style, which was some sort her ray of hope for normal strong player or something. "Pardon me! I'm going to interview her! She is the biggest story here to cover!"

"Don't mind me but…" Fujita trailed off, "You're one of Mahjong Weekly's best reporter, why you're dispatched to Nagano to cover runner-up player like Haramura instead of the champion in Tokyo?"

Nishida Junko flinched at that, "Oh I… I think a lot of my fellow reporters are going to write about Miyanaga Saki anyway… and our company has dispatched someone else…" Nishida said as she started to walk away and rushed to interview Nodoka.

"Really?" Fujita raised an eyebrow skeptically at the retreating back of Nishida Junko, "Today would be her debut match in Inter-high… in a team that speculated as the strongest in history of Inter-high." Fujita snorted, no reporter would pass this up. Aside from Nishida Junko who was more interested in digital player like Haramura Nodoka. "If by this afternoon there's nothing spectacular happens in West Tokyo Regional, I will eat my pipe."

* * *

**West Tokyo, Day 2 of Regional Tournament**

Awai groaned as she looked at the bracket of West Tokyo's regional tournament. Of course as seeded school they had less matches than other school but it was still a lot of matches and against second rated opponents whose face were hopeless even before the match began. Due to sheer number of participating school in West Tokyo, they started earlier than smaller region and finished last.

"Why we have to go through regional again?" Awai whined.

Seiko sighed, Awai's whining starting to get on her nerve. "Would you be quiet, if I say it's for the heck of it?"

"Buuut… I am bored!" She whined then pointed at the screen, "Teru is hogging all the fun! It's already her seventh dealer repeat! Sooner or later someone will go bust and we won't get to play!"

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Someone please stop her…"

As if God listened Sumire, or rather Saki did, the brunette fished out a food container, opened it and shoved one of the cookie to Awai's mouth. "I just baked that last night."

Awai's eyes brightened as she swallowed the tasty treat, "Yummy!" And Awai happily ate the cookies, completely forgetting her boredom.

Seiko sweat-dropped, "Are you five or fifteen? Only kids would shut up only when their mouth is full." Then again Saki had dealt with Awai since last year.

Sumire narrowed her eyes skeptically at another box of cookies Saki offered; saying the one in blue box was green tea flavor and less sweet than one in red. "Have you make sure Teru was not anywhere in the kitchen when you baked these?"

Saki blinked owlishly at that, before she smiled sheepishly as she understood the reason Sumire asked. "Onee-chan was not in the kitchen… I baked it myself Sumire-senpai."

Sumire sighed in relief as she took a bite, "Thanks."

Why Sumire was worried of Teru being in the kitchen when Saki cooked? Let's say Teru's talent was not limited in demolishing her opponents in mahjong, in the kitchen she was another living disaster that Saki had made kitchen in their house off limits for Teru. Sumire had the misfortune of not knowing this talent when she was grouped with Teru in cooking class, and the result was… Sumire would just put it under category of unfit for human consumption and leave it at that.

"Awai… leave some for Teru, or she will get angry." Sumire warned the blond who was munching on her seventh cookies.

"Don't worry!" Saki assured her cheerfully, "I have two more boxes in my bag! I also put pudding in cooler!"

Usually Sumire would have chided for bringing that many snacks, but considering Teru was the first in line up and Saki was last. Sumire couldn't fault Saki to look for ways to spend her time; especially it's very likely she won't get to play at all today. Looking at their opponents' game record, their level was too low even to survive Teru and there's no way this match could last until captain match.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Nagano… **

Yuuki was having one of the best moments in her life as mahjong player with bullying other Vanguards, "Tsumo! Mentanpin Sanshoku dora 1! 8300 all~" She exclaimed.

And in the next turn she gleefully ron-ed the blond girl who say on her right with a dealer Haneman. _'Not yet, not yet... witness my taco power djey~' _

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"They're completely caught up with Yuuki's East prevailing-wind round…" Kazue commented,"But still... I didn't expect Oohoshi's whim turned out to be a blessing..."

Mako nodded in agreement, "It surprised me when a box full of tacos flavored soda arrived by mail to our club room." Apparently Shiraitodai's vice captain found it when she went to buy snacks in a supermarket and find an unpopular tacos flavored soda on sale with a very cheap price. She thought it would be hilarious to send it to Yuuki. "But thanks to that Yuuki's dealer streak last longer." She murmured as she watched Yuuki slurped that drink happily and regain her tacos power.

Hisa laughed at that, "It can't last forever but it would do! I bet they think Yuuki is our ace now ha ha ha!"

Kiyousumi team minus Hisa couldn't help but pity their opponents a little, as they watched other team's aces got slaughtered fresh out of the gate, no doubt they're thinking to knock Yuuki out of dealer seat and get the match ended as soon as possible. And true to her prediction the player who sat across Yuki declared ron for a cheap tanyao. The game progressed amazingly quick as the three player throw out caution to the wind and aimed for quick hand to stop Yuuki from rampaging again. Completely oblivious that they're already out of danger zone.

Kazue nodded approvingly at points her East counterpart gained, "As expected of Buchou, it works well… if other team followed the standard 'put your strongest first' they have just throw away their chance to gain points because of physiological pressure from Yuuki's dealer repeat." Kazue had been singing praises for Hisa since the end of training camp and it freaked Mako out a little.

Hisa nodded with a wide grin on her face, "Off course! We're 60000 points ahead already from second place~ " Then her eyes narrowed at Mako and Kazue, "Remember our strategy? Kazue especially…with Yuuki it can't be helped we can't hide she is getting weaker after East round, we can still do something for you though Kazue."

The user of South prevailing-wind round nodded, "Yes Buchou." It would be a pain if she had a giant target on her back in East round

* * *

**Back in West Tokyo**

"Ron, 48000…"

Sumire blinked when she saw Teru just got a parenchan and player from Miyamoto Gakuen had gone bust with direct hit. "Oh well… there goes our chance to play." Media would go wild by the end of today that Teru ended the match by herself; it would be on the front page by tomorrow for sure.

Saki smiled at that, "Now we have free time until afternoon match begin." As usual Saki didn't even surprised her sister ended the match in record time, it was a rare opportunity that Teru get to be the last dealer after all.

Awai moaned, "I know regional would be dull, but not this dull…" She glanced at Saki, "Was Saki-chan's debut match this dull? Even without me I am sure you steamrolled everyone ne?"

There was a pause as Seiko and Takami stiffened, and Saki answered. "Ha ha ha… it's not as amazing as you thought."

"Or so you thought, Saki…" Sumire murmured.

* * *

**Flashback: The birth of champion**

2 years ago

It was unheard of to place your ace last, while captain was a crucial position most team put a defensive player or back-up ace in that position and putting the strongest as Vanguard, their school however didn't have the luxury of back up ace. If they lost many points at the start it would be tough, chasing for points was harder than defending.

"Captain?!" Sumire exclaimed in disbelief, "Coach, you're going to put both Teru and Saki as last player?"

When questioned why an ace was placed last, their coach calmly explained with even voice, but it was obvious from the fire in her eyes that she had a good reason.

"There's no point to put our strongest first if in the end we couldn't wind, team tournament is all about having the biggest score. The end justifies everything…" She stated coolly, "I am willing to risk the baton would be never passed to our ace if this means if you couldn't even manage to hold on until captain's match, I have no intention to put them first and have other members with skill far inferior to waste that score away."

She ignored the flinch and hurt that evident in her players' eyes, for victory they had to understand their place and crawl up to get stronger. "With them we could grasp victory in our hands... however the one who had to give them that chance is you who play before them." She stated, "What I want is conscience in your part that your role to support our ace is to give them a chance to play and claim victory together… never forget that."

"Hai!" They responded readily, but it was evident they were hurt by their coach's sharp tongue. They couldn't deny it however, as before in spite of being a powerhouse school in West Tokyo they had never done well in National. In comparison their neighbor, East Tokyo's representative had been seeded school in National for years, it was so frustrating….

* * *

**Next Month**

Teru and Saki looked at the building where the tournament would be held; it was gargantuan and looked luxurious. However their awe quickly plummeted the moment they realized their teammates and coach was nowhere in sight, and they were in unknown place.  
Their brain quickly computed their sadly familiar situation, they were lost. Teru instinctively grabbed Saki's hand as tightly as she could as it would be disastrous if they were separated too, to get lost was one thing, but to get lost alone was even more horrible.

"Onee-chan?" Saki began.

Teru sighed, "Yes?"

Saki looked around the place they were walking in, the concrete floor, pipes, signage… "How we ended up in parking lot?"

"I would like to know myself." She admitted as she rummaged her pocket for her cellphone. "As expected… no signal here." It's underground parking lot after all. "First, we'd better find place with good reception…"

Saki nodded in agreement, "We should have told Coach that we're prone to get lost…" She regretted.

"I'm not sure how to explain it to them anyway, at least now it's self-explanatory…" Teru pointed out as she believed Sumire would find it unbelievable that she and Saki were prone to get lost and still wander around their house and school with map even after one year living in the capital.

They found a hallway but there's no signage or anything that could be used to pinpoint their location. Saki brightened up when she saw a girl whose hair styled in pigtails was walking to their direction, "Excuse me! I would like to ask…"

The dark haired girl went completely stiff as they approached her and backed away to the wall as if the hallway was not big enough for the three of them, "Ha… hai?!" She stuttered with pale face.

Teru narrowed her eyes and the girl shivered in terror, "Could you tell us how to find the lobby?"

She swallowed, "Just go straight this hallway… you will find a sculpture of mahjong tiles, go to the left and you will reach the lobby." She stuttered, trying her best to explain with trembling voice.

"Thank you very much." Teru thanked the girl with even voice.

Saki looked at the girl worriedly, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded frantically before she hurriedly excused herself and rushed to opposite direction. After a few minutes of walking Saki looked at Teru, "I think she is not feeling well Onee-chan."

Teru shrugged, "Well… she looks pale enough." She agreed as they walked away to follow the direction, "We get signal here." Teru said as she looked at her phone.

RING RING!

"It's Sumire…" Teru picked up the phone but didn't put it close to her ear as she had a bad premonition about it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Teru blinked owlishly as her ears felt temporarily deaf as Sumire's angry yell pierced her eardrums. "We got lost."

"Like I can't see that…" She trailed off, "Wait, I can hear your voice."

Teru rolled her eyes inwardly, "You're on phone with me." She pointed out.

Sumire snorted, "Thank you captain obvious, now turn around and show us your pretty face…"

Saki and Teru blinked at that and turned around as they were told to see their teammates and coach were looking at them bewilderedly. "Uhm… We're really sorry for getting lost." Saki confessed timidly.

"Where were you?" Their coach didn't seem angry in fact she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"We ended up in underground parking lot." Teru answered stoically.

Their coach looked to the side where she could see a floor plan of the building framed on the wall, "That's in opposite side of this lobby."

Sumire looked as flabbergasted as their coach, "Just how bad you got lost that you went to a completely opposite direction?"

Saki blushed a deep red, "Eh… bad enough?" She tried.

Sumire face-palmed, "At any rate we should go to waiting room now, Teru… we're in room B. Saki… your team would be in room S." She turned to Saki's teammates. "Make sure your captain didn't get lost."

"Hai!" Seiko and Takami chorused as they grabbed Saki's left and right hand.

Sumire nodded in approval as she grabbed Teru's hand before the magenta haired captain could run away, "I don't care that we looks ridiculous like this, as we can't win the match if our ace got lost."

"We're not grade schooler." Teru hissed, blushing slightly at their joined hands.

"No, you're not." Sumire agreed, "But you and Saki got lost like one."

Neither Teru nor Saki could utter a word to refute that.

* * *

**Shouan Middle School's waiting room **

"Mayuko? Are you alright?"

Tajihi Mayuko took a deep breath and exhaled repeatedly to calm her frantic heartbeat, "I will be." She promised.

The coach of Shouan was not convinced, "You looks terrified of something, what happened when you went off to buy drinks?"

She swallowed, "I'm not sure… but I met two Shiraitodai students. Sisters from their looks… they just… walked towards my direction and suddenly… I felt so terrified that I can't stop trembling!"

"Shiraitodai?" It's true they're one of the strongest schools in their region, a powerhouse school like Shouan but last year they had almost defeated Shiraitodai. In fact it was a pathetic victory as Shiraitodai won because of dealer precedence order. "Hm…it seems they found themselves some troublesome players…" But for Mayuko to get like this, it couldn't be just troublesome. "What kind of monster Shiraitodai brought with them?"

* * *

**Shiraitodai Middle School's Waiting Room **

"I am so excited…" Saki gushed as she sat on the sofa of the waiting room, "We're going to play against lots of strong opponents!"

Seiko smiled at their captain's apparent excitement. "She doesn't feel even a pint of nervousness for her debut match."

Takami nodded, "Should Saki-chan feel nervous?"

"I would rather she doesn't." Seiko stated, "But a player as strong as Saki and Miyanaga-senpai won't even think of losing in regional, won't they?"

Takami nodded, "As coach said… we should do our best so we could pass the baton to Saki-chan." As long as they could do that, victory was theirs.

"Uhm." Seiko nodded in agreement. "Coach ordered that if possible we should end the match before captain battle so we could hide Saki's skill… the match in the morning should be no problem…" They had watched the video and analyze game record, if it works well Seiko was sure they could do it. But the match in the afternoon had Ginyuri that ranked third in their region last year.

Saki was a little disappointed that in the morning match neither she nor her sister got the chance to play, but as it was part of their coach' strategy Saki would wait for her chance to play patiently.

* * *

**2PM (Afternoon Match-Semi final)  
(High School Division) Room B, Vanguard Match, East Hand 3 **

"Tsumo!" Sumire declared as she revealed her hand, 5-5Wan,44-55-66-77 Pin,8-8Sou, Hatsu-Hatsu. "Riichi, Tsumo, Chitoi…" She revealed kan dora which was a 5 Pin, "Ura Dora 2, 3000/6000." It was an attempt on Ippekou and Yakupai but turned to Chitoi. Since she got a Haneman out of it, it turned out better in the end.

The player who sat across Sumire winced as she had to pay 6000, _'Dealer's penalty… '_

_'I thought Hirose Sumire always aimed for direct hit, but she got a Haneman tsumo!' _The girl on Sumire's left thought.

_'She changed her play style since it didn't work well last year I guess…' _The girl on Sumire's left analyzed the situation.

**South Hand 2 **

Hirose Sumire's riichi, and she didn't have any copies of tiles on Hirose's discard. She looked at her pair of North, she was 3-shanten so she'd better bail now. Her finger froze when the North tile touched the pool of discard.

"Ron." Sumire declared much to the girl of her left's shock. "5200."

Her eyes widened when she saw Sumire's hand which worth 40 fu 3 han, 5-6-7Wan-2-3-4-5-5Pin-7-8-9Sou-North-North. _She didn't even sit in North but she keeps it! No, she already has her arrow aimed at me!_

Sumire collected her earning wordlessly, her eyes narrowed at the pool of discard. _'If you wonder why I kept my North tile, it's because your discard was too obvious that you after a Honiitsu with sou… North tile was the only honor tile which copies not in discard yet after all… whether to bail or after a Chinitsu, North tile would be your first choice to discard…' _

Teru who watched the match from their waiting room frowned, "They're weak."

Their coach sighed, "Sumire just start to adjust her play style to be more adaptable this year, they're unprepared that Sumire switch back and forth between playing normally and her signature direct hit."

"But still… " Teru frowned. "Sohgo-joshi shouldn't naively think a shonpai honor tile is safe."

"True…" Their coach agreed.

Their ace would be so disappointed if she found out that usually captain position was filled with back-up ace or defensive player. Teru would slaughter them, especially opponents in this level.

"Teru, remember what the strategy is?" She asked, just in case the magenta haired girl forgot.

Teru nodded, "Make sure we won but hold back as much as I could to hide my play style." She recited.

She nodded in approval, there's not much to worry about for this side as Sumire could rake acceptable point and Teru didn't have to go all out later but on Saki's side… maybe she had to go all out after all.

* * *

**(Middle School Division) Vice-captain's Match, South Hand 4 (Last Hanchan)**

"Tsumo! 2000/4000!" Seiko declared as she revealed her hand.

"Good game." Her opponents gave customary greeting after she collected her earning.

Seiko nodded, "Good game." She returned while inwardly she was cursing. _Damn! We're 30000 points behind the first place! How the hell Saki could hold back with this big point difference?! _She thought as she left the stage and went back to their waiting room in hurry. It pained her that their new captain welcomed her with a big smile as if nothing went wrong in the world.

"I am so sorry." She bowed deeply, "I can't recover more points." Coach would get angry at them! This was a serious screw up!

Saki blinked owlishly at her, "Matano-senpai… calm down, 30000 points difference is not impossible to close." Saki was not one to boast but to her that much point difference was not that hard for her.

"But… we should hide your ability until final of regional at least." Seiko reminded her junior, "If you go all out other school would be on guard and they will pressure our frontline players even more." They would have giant target on their back if the other schools wanted to avoid confrontation with Saki. "Not to mention the school in last place is in danger of going bust with only 30000 points left, if someone get a direct hit on Mizuno High it would be over for us!"

Saki nodded at that, "I just don't have to stand out right?"

There was a pregnant silence hanging in the room as her teammates processed Saki's way of phrasing their coach's order. "I guess?" Not standing out was one way to put it.

Saki clapped her hands together, "Then it's no problem! I will win this for us and not stand out at all! I promise!"

"Eh etto…" Seiko trailed off unsurely.

**We will proceed to fifth player's match, captain of respective team please come to… **

"My turn!" Saki looked very excited at the prospect of her debut match. "I am going now senpai!"

Seiko nodded, "Remember that Room S is the first room after your turned left."

"Hai!" Saki opened the door then almost turned to opposite direction if not for Takami stopping her.

"On second thought… anyone want to volunteer to escort Saki to make sure she won't get lost?"

After Saki was out with Takami coming along to make sure she won't get lost, Seiko turned to the rest of her teammates and asked the same question that crossed their mind. "Eh… how to close 30000 points gap without standing out?" That much point was average point high tier player in National got, how to not standing out with gaining that much points?!

They shook their head in unison, "We're not sure it's even possible."

Seiko sighed at that, "Then again… that girl and her sister keep pulling the impossible since they joined our club that I can't help but trust her." She was their captain after all and if they won the championship…

* * *

**East Hand 1, 1****st**** Hanchan (Dealer: Kouen) **

Saki looked at their score, they had 114300 points and the lead Ginyuri-joshi was ahead with 144600 points. Closing this much point gap was not hard especially they had 3 hanchan to decide it but the problem was… She glanced at the somber girl who sat across her, Mizuno only had 30600 points left if she was not careful the game would go to Ginyuri before she managed to overtake them. Then there's Kouen Gakuen in third place, the point difference with them was only 3800 points.

Ginyuri: 144600  
Shiraitodai: 114300  
Kouen Gakuen: 110500  
Mizuno: 30600

Oh well… she had to do her very best! Saki thought as she clenched her fist.

Ginyuri glanced at the brunette girl, representative of Shiraitodai, and noted this girl was a newcomer in regular team. They put this girl as a captain and their veteran player on the frontline, what a mistake. They might be one of powerhouse schools in West Tokyo but their reputation was pretty shaky, especially after last year Shouan almost defeated them. Not to mention in this captain match, all of them sans Shiraitodai were third year veteran players.

"Riichi."

EH?! Double riichi?!

Saki was oblivious of incredulous look the three players gave her as she reached out for her winning tile, 3-4-5Wan-3-3-3-4-5-6Pin-1-2-3-6-7-8Sou-East-East. "Tsumo! Double Riichi Ippatsu tsumo! 1300/2600."

Ginyuri: 143300  
Shiraitodai: 119500  
Kouen Gakuen: 107900  
Mizuno: 29300

Back in the waiting room Shiraitodai Middle team was torn between happy and worried for Saki's first win. Because getting Double riichi and Ippatsu tsumo was really standing out like crazy.

"It's just one hand, it's still alright." Seiko heard one of her teammates said, and she was not sure any of them believed that.

**East Hand 3, 6****th**** Turn (Dealer: Ginyuri)**

_'Hm… usually I won't mind feeding some points to Mizuno but with this point gap I can't afford losing second place to Kouen…' _Saki thought as she glanced at Mizuno's discard. _'Let's try this then…" _

Mizuno's eyes widened when she saw Shiraitodai discarded the last 4 pin and decided to take the risk. "Kan!" She flipped the dora indicator and had to hold her relieved sigh when it gave her two dora. One more tiles and she would be in iishanten!

In waiting room Shiraitodai team was almost having a seizure when they saw Saki purposely broke her sequence and discard that 4 pin. She couldn't be thinking to feed points to Mizuno could she? Mizuno's hand was going to worth a mangan, that's too much points to feed with this point gap with third place!

9th Turn

_Tenpai! _Mizuno thought excitedly but kept her face even. However… her wait was single wait and a hell wait at that as… she looked at the discarded 4 sou in Kouen's discard longingly, there's only one more 4 sou left!

Saki smiled as she could feel Mizuno's longing gaze at Kouen's discard and Mizuno's winning tile was near however with this flow the winning tile would land on Kouen who would keep that tile for herself. So in order for Mizuno to win...

"Kan." Saki declared as reached out to draw from the dead wall and discarded the tile she drew, a 1 sou.

Mizuno blinked as the drawing order shifted but with hell wait she had that's not going to hurt her at all. Oblivious of Saki's eyes on her, Ginyuri drew the last four sou. _'It seems Mizuno is in tenpai, I am first so let's not push it… but unfortunately I don't have any safe tile left.' _She glanced at Shiraitodai's latest discard. _'If Shiraitodai's 1 sou passed, this 4 sou is its suji… it should pass.' _

"Ron!" Mizuno revealed her hand, 4-4-4Sou-4-4-4Wan-4-4-4-4Pin-5-6-7-Pin-3-3Pin. "Tanyao, Sanshoku, dora 2! 8000!"

Ginyuri wordlessly handed over the requested points, but looking at Mizuno's revealed hand she had a very bad feeling. Had Shiraitodai didn't discard that 4 pin Mizuno's 3 pin won't become kan dora, and she would have discarded something else if not for discarded 1 sou. But that's impossible! Shiraitodai couldn't possibly know how her recklessness would turn out.

Could she?

**South Hand 3, 7****th**** Turn (Dealer: Ginyuri)**

"Riichi." Kouen declared as she placed her riichi stick and tile sideways. She had two dora but no yaku so she had no choice, especially since the gap with second place was rapidly widening.

Saki brightened up at the sight of 2 sou, "Pon."

Shiraitodai took away her Ippatsu but that's fine, she had a 3 sided wait which include a dora so it's fine.

**8****th**** Turn**

She took back that Shiraitodai's pon only took away her Ippatsu, the drawing turn shift just now made her drawing a tile that scream dangerous and she couldn't do anything when she was in riichi! With heavy heart Kouen discarded that obviously dangerous tile.

"Ron." Mizuno declared as she revealed her hand, a Chitoi with two dora, "6400."

* * *

**_"Mizuno in the fourth place is showing their fighting spirit with direct hit on Ginyuri and Kouen repeatedly! So far only Shiraitodai in second place was untouched, perhaps Mizuno will turn the table after all?" The announcer said excitedly. _**

**_"In the first glance Mizuno seems to be overwhelming." Nanpo-pro commented, "But isn't it strange Shiraitodai is the only one untouched? Player Miyanaga is also the only one who has won with tsumo. Mizuno's winning are all by ron." _**

**_"It's a strange coincidence indeed, but as we can see Shiraitodai's captain have flawless defense…"_**

**_Nanpo-pro nodded in agreement, but in spite of that flawless defense this girl couldn't be a defense type player, a defensive player wouldn't declare double riichi that would render them invalid until they got their winning tile. Only offensive player would take that risk. _**

* * *

Shiraitodai's coach sighed as she watched Saki declared another kan which resulted in more dora for Mizuno, the drawing turn shift and no doubt it's either Ginyuri's or Kouen's winning tile landed on someone else or Mizuno's winning tile landed on her opponents. Was that coincidence? No, it's definitely on purpose but hopefully Saki realized soon that she stood out without meaning it.

**East Hand 3, 2****nd**** Hanchan (Dealer: Shiraitodai)**

Ginyuri: 137100  
Shiraitodai: 119500  
Kouen Gakuen: 95100  
Mizuno: 48300

Ginyuri and Kouen were thoroughly confused as they had been in yakitori since the start of this match, not to mention they kept playing to Mizuno's hand. The expensive hand was only that one mangan but strangely Mizuno's winning tile kept landing to their hand, and that one tile was always on the way to tenpai.

Shiraitodai had been strangely quiet since she won the first hand of 1st hanchan by pure luck. Her luck ran out perhaps?

Saki in the other hand was thinking to change her strategy as with this point difference it would be okay to gain some more but she shouldn't stand out and her Rinshan was out of option. Coach told her that it would be too obvious in her game record that she was after Rinshan Kaihou.

But still! She will bloom as strong as she could like Onee-chan said even without Rinshan!

**7****th**** Turn**

_'Mizuno is the one who keep getting direct hit on me but the one I'm scared of is Shiraitodai, how the hell she didn't get a single direct hit but Ginyuri and I kept playing to Mizuno's hand?' _Kouen Gakuen's representative thought.

Ginyuri had the same thought as Kouen who sat across her, _'It sounds stupid to blame Shiraitodai for my folly but because of her kan Mizuno got more dora, and because her call Kouen who was in riichi drew Mizuno's winning tile… she couldn't have some sort of foresight right? And if she is that good why did she make Mizuno winning off of us repeatedly instead of winning herself? None of these speculations make sense; I'm over thinking it I guess…' _

"Tsumo." Saki declared as she revealed her hand and the tile she drew.

"Eh?"

"500 all."

She won with cheap hand of all things now?! Was she mocking us now?!

Ginyuri: 136600  
Shiraitodai: 121000  
Kouen Gakuen: 94600  
Mizuno: 47800

**East Hand 3, Bonus 1, 2****nd**** Hanchan (Dealer: Shiraitodai)**

"Tsumo!" Kouen declared, "2100/4000!" She was lucky with good starting hand, take that Shiraitodai!

"Hai." Saki handed 4000 points without batting an eyelash.

_Show some reaction damn it! _

Ginyuri: 134500  
Shiraitodai: 117000  
Kouen Gakuen: 100700  
Mizuno: 43700

**East Hand 4, 2****nd**** Hanchan (Dealer: Ginyuri)**

"Pon." Ginyuri called the tile Shiraitodai discarded and quickly regretted that call when she saw Kouen who was in riichi paled when she drew her tile. But since she was in riichi, all she could do was discarding that tile.

Mizuno couldn't believe her luck and declared, "Ron! 3900!"

As she collected her earning from annoyed Kouen she couldn't help but thought. _'But still… why I have not win with tsumo even once?" _Mizuno wondered, it was not rare to win more often by ron but so far until second hanchan not even once.

Ginyuri: 134500  
Shiraitodai: 117000  
Kouen Gakuen: 96800  
Mizuno: 47600

Back in waiting room Shiraitodai team couldn't believe Saki throw out her tenpai to get her tile called by Ginyuri. But that widen the gap with Kouen so it's probably okay right?

**South Hand 1 (Dealer Mizuno)**

_'I have won quite a lot of hand but I haven't won anything bigger than a mangan… and we only have one more hanchan to boot aside from this South round. I have to do something in this dealership.' _Mizuno vowed.

Saki smiled as she glanced at Mizuno, and noted from Mizuno's dejected look her starting hand was bad. However… "Pon!" Saki called Mizuno's first discard. Now the flow was good for Mizuno and if she did it right she would get a haneman soon.

As soon as Shiraitodai called Ginyuri and Kouen was on guard, because there's no telling what would happen but they had a feeling they won't like it.

**7****th**** Turn**

Mizuno couldn't believe her luck that her hand was coming together for a damaten Haneman and when she was a dealer to boot! Junchan, Sanshoku with 2 dora!

1-2-3-9-9Wan-1-2-3Pin-7-8-9Pin-2-3Sou.

If she go damaten with this… she will get 18000 points.

Saki smiled at Mizuno's tenpai hand and thought, _'I don't want to get hit by that though… So..." _

**9****th**** Turn **

_'Mizuno's winning tile is going to be drawn in the next turn, at the rate this is going I will be the one who draw it.' _Saki thought then smiled when she saw Ginyuri's discard. "Pon." She called for 2 sou then discarded a 7 sou.

Kouen frowned at that then discarded 4 sou and relieved to see it passed. Suji didn't betray her this time.

Unknown to her those who watched the match were gaping incredulously at Saki's hand and Kouen's discarded 4 sou.

Mizuno was relieved that her cheap winning tile was discarded last in this turn so in the next turn she was no longer in temporary furiten.

* * *

**"Shiraitodai's Miyanaga Saki didn't call four sou that would bring her to tenpai for Toi Toi Tanyao! Why didn't she?" The announcer questioned in shock. "What do you think of this, Nanpo-pro?"**

**Nanpo-pro frowned, "Hm… It's true she just passed the chance to win this round, but I won't quickly rule this as a mistake." This girl, she didn't dominate the table but for some reason he and probably Ginyuri and Kouen perceived her as the most dangerous threat on the table.**

* * *

**10****th**** Turn **

It felt like she was strung around in this game, and Kouen felt the same undoubtedly. There as one more hanchan left but he already wanted to end this game as quickly as possible. She was going for tanyao pinfu so 1 sou she drew had to be discarded. But… there was a call in previous round, she wouldn't have drawn this unneeded tile if not for that. But Kouen's 4 sou passed through and so did Shiraitodai's 7 sou, not to mention there's already two 1-sou in the pool of discard.

But…

She was in lead now, letting a wild guess to rule her judgment was unbecoming of her. If she made a wrong choice with discarding this one sou… She glanced at Shiraitodai who was still smiling in spite of being second, _I will view you as the most dangerous one here and gunning for you!_

"Here." She pushed the 1 sou to her discard pool, and froze when there's a call from player who sat across her.

"Ron!" Mizuno looked bewildered as she declared that, but quickly revealed her hand and Ginyuri's eyes widened. "Junchan, Sanshoku, dora 2… 18000 please!"

A silent Haneman!

Shiraitodai: 117000  
Ginyuri: 116500  
Kouen Gakuen: 96800  
Mizuno: 65600

_'I fell to second place…'_ Ginyuri thought in panic. The point gap with Shiraitodai was a mere 500 points but Shiraitodai got first without winning at all!

Kouen swallowed, _'This is too much to be considered a coincidence…'_

_'This girl…'_ They looked at the smiling girl who pushed remaining tiles back to be shuffled by the table in a new light. _'She is the most dangerous player in this table!' _

**South Hand 1, bonus 1 (Dealer Mizuno)**

Saki was glad they managed to get first, although the point gap was so thin that one win by Ginyuri the position would turn again. Saki glanced at the miniscule pond of discard and noted both Ginyuri and Kouen discarded without hesitation meant they already had an idea of what kind of hand they're going to built. Mizuno seemed to have a bad starting hand again and the flow felt not good now for her.

Well then, Coach did say if she was in lead she had to protect it and when the gap was small she had to do what Matano-senpai was good at.

Speedy hand! "Tsumo! 400/600!"

Gomi?!

_ 'My dealer repeat…' _Mizuno thought mournfully.

**South Hand 2 (Dealer: Kouen)**

"Pon." Saki called for five pin Ginyuri discarded and in the next turn she called for sequence from Kouen on her left. "Tsumo! Tanyao dora 1, 500/1000 please!"

_Shiraitodai again! Someone stop her already! _

**South Hand 3, Bonus 2, 5****th**** Turn (Dealer: Shiraitodai)**

Ginyuri and Kouen looked at their score indicator in annoyance as both had been ron-ed with cheap hand. But still… cheap or not the speed of Shiraitodai's hand was abnormal, she had won 4 times winning less than five turns.

"Tsumo, 1200 all please."

Shiraitodai: 129600  
Ginyuri: 113100  
Kouen Gakuen: 93100  
Mizuno: 63300

* * *

In the waiting room Matano Seiko really regretted suggesting winning cheap hand continuously, her only consolation was in break period their coach gave permission to go ahead with Saki's cheap hand winning streak. Apparently their coach gave up with not drawing attention plan, as Teru was doing the same thing in the other side of the building.

The rest of Shiraitodai team was trying to wrap their head around the fact that they're 17000 points ahead of Ginyuri with winning trash hand. "We're first…" Seiko stuttered in disbelief. "Ginyuri and Kouen looks pissed."

Takami nodded in agreement, "I just hope Saki-chan won't force herself

"In a perspective they're actually very lucky." Seiko muttered, "If Saki goes all out they're going to get slaughtered."

Takami nodded, "But… this game looks very painful to Saki-chan's opponents." She could see their soul hanging from their mouth as the game progressed.

* * *

**South Hand 3, Bonus 3 (Dealer: Shiraitodai)**

The idea of letting Shiraitodai to keep winning trash hand was sickening but thankfully even in eighth turn there's no sign of tenpai from Shiraitodai, and whatever she was cooking in her pretty little head was not going to come to fruition in this round.

"Kan," Saki revealed three identical 6 pin tiles and set it aside together with Mizuno's discarded 6 pin.

Shiraitodai's call! Ginyuri and Kouen were instantly alert and vowed that no matter what they shall not discard anything they draw in the next turn!

Kouen was flagbersted to see she draw a tile that lead her to tenpai instead of dangerous tile, and one lone tile she had to discard was a 100% safe tile as copies of it had been discarded by both Shiraitodai and Mizuno. Choosing to keep her guard up, Kouen decided to stay silent without declaring riichi. Beside… Kouen smiled inwardly at the sight of kan dora indicator, Shiraitodai was helping her hand now.

**15****Th**** Turn **

She smirked when she flipped the tile she drew, with this! "Tsumo!" Kouen called and revealed her hand, 1-2-3Wan,7-8-9Sou-9-9Sou- Chun-Chun-Chun, North,North,North. "Chanta,Yakupai! Dora 3! 4300/8300"

Shiraitodai: 121300  
Kouen Gakuen: 110000  
Ginyuri: 108800  
Mizuno: 62000

* * *

**"Baiman Tsumo! Kouen went up to second place with an amazing baiman! One direct hit with mangan will put them on top! Will Shiraitodai manage to hold on to their throne?" The announcer turned to her fellow commentator, "What do you think Nanpo-pro, have Shiraitodai didn't declare that kan, Kouen wouldn't get an extra 3 dora for 9 sou and only get a haneman… that must be painful."**

**Nanpo pro narrowed his eyes at the screen which showed Shiraitodai's representative, she was handing Kouen's earning and didn't look worried at all. "Shiraitodai's kan is probably a reckless move when she is on top… at least that's how we will ****_see_****it."**

* * *

**South Hand 4 (Dealer: Ginyuri)**

_'Hm…' _Saki looked at her tenpai hand, _'This won't do.' _That said Saki broke her tenpai for something else.

Ginyuri was having a mental rant as she looked at her score, _'My last dealership for this round! I have two dora but no yaku… it can't be helped but I have to declare and hope I can stretch my dealership and gain some points before last hanchan begin.' _Ginyuri thought as she placed her bet. "Riichi."

Kouen narrowed her eyes and followed with pursuit riichi, "Riichi!" She had to get more points to get first place!"

Saki whose turn was after Kouen brightened up when she saw Kouen's discard, "Ron." Kouen and Ginyuri whipped their head in shock at Saki who revealed her hand, "Pinfu only, 1000."

ARGH! Didn't she stop that cheap hand rampage already?!

Saki was completely oblivious of her opponent's mental lament as she collected her earning which including their riichi sticks.

Shiraitodai: 124300  
Kouen Gakuen: 108000  
Ginyuri: 107800  
Mizuno: 62000

Saki gave a small bow to her opponents, which for some reason just returned her greeting weakly. Saki quickly left the room without second thought, followed by Mizuno's representative who looked a bit dazed but not worse to wear like Kouen and Ginyuri.

* * *

**Shiraitodai's Waiting Room **

"What happened just now?" One of her teammates asked and Seiko was sure no one in the room could answer that.

"But Miyanaga manage to get first place… and she didn't win much… " Their sergeant said as she mentally calculated their points. "She only won around 10700, that's not much…right?"

Seiko and Takami blinked at that then started a mental calculation on their own, 10700 ÷2 =5350 rounded to 5000 (Oka/point difference to break even)

"Oh!" Seiko exclaimed in shock, "±0!" Realization quickly dawned on the rest of Shiraitodai team, and they couldn't choose between awed or terrified that their captain dared to do that in official tournament.

Saki chose that moment to open the door and cheerfully greeted her teammate, "I am back." Saki said cheerfully.

"Thank you for your hard work!" They bowed in reflex to their returned captain.

Saki blinked owlishly when she saw all of her teammates suddenly being overly formal, not to mention bowed deeper than necessary to her. "You're welcome… eh what's wrong?"

Seiko looked up, "No it's just… we're so grateful you're our captain." Never mind Saki had a very odd mindset. "At any rate… good job in getting first place, Captain…"

On the other side of the building Teru ended the match with protecting their lead over second place Sumire made with playing speedy cheap hand, keeping in mind to not go higher than a mangan and let her opponents to stop her winning streaks after she reached mangan. In the end Shiraitodai high still won by 50000 points margin from second place.

Shiraitodai's coach suppressed her urge to bang her head to the nearest wall. As apparently to their aces not standing out had different meaning compared to what normal people believed. To Saki, break even (±0) was equal of not standing out. Saki even purposely made mistakes to lower her score, blatant mistakes that done on purpose no less. Teru was not better if not worse, keeping her hand's value low was correct but went on 6-8 winning streak in each hanchan was not normal at all!

If they're lucky it would be chalked up as coincidence.

Maybe she shouldn't have asked them to hold back after all… "Hello? Matano? I am on the way to your waiting room… the match on this side just finished. I need to talk with Saki."

* * *

**East Hand 1, Last Hanchan (Dealer: Kouen) **

Saki pondered of what their coach told her about not scoring ±0 for the last hanchan. Their coach believed she could score another ±0 and still come out on top like she did in the last two hanchan, however it would be easier to widen the lead herself. Coach had this weird look on her face when she said it's more comfortable to play ±0. She wondered why…

Onee-chan had won her semi-final match, and Saki wanted to win hers too. So she would do as coach said!

Saki analyzed her starting hand and its potential, the first thing that come to her mind when looking at her starting hand was how unusual there's a lot of unmatched tiles but smiled when she rearranged it in group.

_'Coach asked me to score a big hand at the start to get a bigger lead! The tiles responded exactly as I wish! Thank you!'_

* * *

**_"_****Oh! Shiraitodai's captain, Miyanaga Saki has an amazing starting hand! Goddess of Luck is smiling for this girl in this round!" The announcer said excitedly. **

**"Only this round?" Nanpo pro murmured skeptically, hopefully that was the case.**

* * *

Saki's smiling face made her opponents to be on guard, but then again Saki had been smiling throughout the match even when she was in second or third place. They were not sure if this was a sign they had to be on guard or Shiraitodai just being her happy self.

When Saki out her first discard normally, they're relieved it was not a double riichi.

_'But still, someone aside from Shiraitodai'd better win a quick hand.'_ Ginyuri thought, _'I have a feeling we won't like what she has on her hand.' _Ginyuri chose very carefully to discard her tiles and decided on a lone 6 sou which was a suji for Shiraitodai's discarded 3 sou, praying Suji won't betray her this time.

* * *

Back in the waiting room Shiraitodai combined team minus Teru was in uproar when the camera zoomed in to Saki's starting hand. "Even though I asked her to score an expensive hand to widen our lead… this is not what I mean…" She said mournfully.

Teru shrugged, "You didn't specify how expensive, Coach." She pointed out; it's not Saki's fault that her hand was more expensive than Coach's expectation.

"There goes our plan to hide your power." Sumire said mournfully. "As if Teru winning three fourth of hands played today was not obvious enough."

Seiko shook her head, "No, I think people will just chalk this up as Saki being lucky!"

Their coach sighed at that and wondered how many times she assured herself that people won't notice Teru's and Saki's monstrous skill and chalked it up as plain luck. Ironically it was exactly that.

"Teru… let's go to fetch Saki now." Their coach said as she walked to the door.

"But the match not ended yet." Seiko said.

She sighed, "Regardless it will end soon or later, and for now I don't want Saki to see it." Not until she and Teru got to the top, if not Saki would return to her old self who chose to neither win nor lose.

Teru was not sure what Coach didn't want Saki to see but she had a feeling it was the best thing they had to do for Saki.

* * *

**East Hand 1, 3rd Turn **

Saki placed her newly drawn tile on her row of tiles. _'Big… expensive hands…' _

Nothing happened yet and to be honest Kouen and Ginyuri felt like they're going to be crazy with this tension, not to mention Shiraitodai's discard were 3 sou, 7pin, and the latest was another 7 pin. The lwo 7 pin didn't make sense as it was dora tile. For Shiraitodai to discard it so early in the game was weird, unless she after a pinfu, Chinitsu or maybe Jun-chan.

**4****th**** Turn **

Kouen whose turn came after Ginyuri swallowed, before Suji worked once but the second time it backfired in the next turn. She decided to not rely on suji and discarded a terminal 1 Wan in hope her gut feeling was correct. _'It passed!' _She suppressed her relieved sigh when Shiraitodai glanced at her tile then stayed silent. _'Or she 'let' it to pass.' _

**5****th**** Turn**

Saki drew her tile and discarded that drawn tile without batting an eye.

Mizuno's turn was last. She looked nervous as she glanced as miniscule discard pool, Kouen and Ginyuri took very long to discard which meant something was up with Shiraitodai. So far she managed to discard the same tile Shiraitodai had but she ran out of matching tiles. She looked at her lone Hatsu tile, _'In that case… honor tile! _And pulled it out of the row and pushed it to the pool in hope it was safe.

"Ron." Saki declared.

_'She ron-ed a Hatsu?! Not tanyao or chinitsu? A Yakuhai? Or Honitsu?'_ Kouen thought in confusion.

Ginyuri sighed in relief, _'I panicked over another cheap hand.' _

"64000 points."

EH?! What did she say?

Their eyes widened when they saw Saki's revealed hand, all terminals and honor but not a cheap Chanta, Yakupai. 1-9Wan,1-9Sou,1-9Pin, East, South, West, North, Hatsu, Chun, Haku.

"Kokushi Mushou." Saki declared, "64000 points." She repeated to the pale Mizuno's representative.

Shiraitodai: 188300  
Kouen Gakuen: 108000  
Ginyuri: 107800  
Mizuno: -2000

* * *

**"A Double YAKUMAN for Kokushi Mushou! A 13 sided pair wait!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly. **

** Nanpo pro nodded in agreement but inwardly he was half-awed and half- terrified of what he had witnessed, "Not to mention in previous turn Shiraitodai took a big gamble with ignoring 1 Wan from Kouen. A gamble that paid off expensively. A yamagoshi… " **

**"True! But she manages it, scored a direct hit on last place and ended this match in a flash!"**

* * *

Her opponents just hung their head in defeat, as Saki bowed and gave her post-game greeting."Thank you very much!" Saki bowed.

"Thank you very much…" They returned with dazed voice, _Thank you for ending this match. _

Saki was about to look up but a sharp voice called for her, "Saki! Let's go!" Saki turned to see their coach and her sister were already waiting the moment the door was opened.

"Saki." Teru called, "Hurry up."

There was a tint of urgency on Teru's voice and Saki quickly ran down the steps, not even once looking back at her opponents who had not left their seats. Saki was confused why Teru wrapped her hands around Saki's shoulder and lead her away from the room in hurry but she didn't question her sister's action.

"Onee-chan… We won." She murmured happily.

Teru smiled at that, "Yes, _we _won."

Their coach patted their shoulders, "I'll let you to celebrate your first victory in official tournament but remember… we still have final, and then National…" She leaned down so her head was between the sisters'. "You will bring yourself and Shiraitodai to the top… to the zenith of National."

"Hai!" The sisters chorused.

Back in the room the three players trembled as their eyes couldn't leave the score indicator, "Mo…" Kouen began.

"Monster…" Mizuno finished as what happened throughout the match started to make sense to her. All this time… she… "I want to quit mahjong…" She sobbed.

Ginyuri's captain stood up shakily, "Me too… there's no way…" To win against that monster...

* * *

**Back to the present **

Saki narrowed her eyes as she drew her tile. when she thought of it again, back then Coach and her sister were protecting her from the harsh reality. She had to be grateful though, as back then she just started to love mahjong again and she won't be strong enough to face that. However the current her was different, no matter how painful and sad she had to move forward as she was…

Shiraitodai's captain and ace!

"Pon." Saki called for a Hatsu tile as she discarded an 1 Wan.

On the next turn Saki drew her fourth Hatsu and declared, "Kan."

_Even if playing mahjong is no longer fun… _

Saki revealed her quad of Hatsu then she drew a 9 Pin, "Kan." This time the revealed quad was of East, and the tile she drew from dead wall was a chun.

_I am called monster and my opponents cower before me…_

"Kan." She revealed a quad of Chun and drew second tile of Haku for her hand.

_As champion, captain and ace, I won't back down!_

"Tsumo!" Saki declared and her opponents sucked their breath as Saki revealed her entire hand. 9-9-9Pin, Haku-Haku, Chun-Chun-Chun-Chun, Hatsu-Hatsu-Hatsu-Hatsu-East-East-East-East.

"Toi-toi, San-ankou-San-kantsu, Sousangen, Yakuhai, Honitsu, Honroutou… Rinshan Kaihou. 16000 all."

* * *

**"A dealer's Kazoe Yakuman in East hand 4 by Shiraitodai no Sakuhime! And She dropped all three players below zero in her fifth dealer repeat!" The announcer exclaimed. "Even though the three school had suffered massive point lost from previous match it's still an unbelievable feat in team tournament!" **

**"Player Miyanaga Saki… She didn't use aggressive play style in every match like her sister did.  
However when she did, her point gain could exceed even her sister's." The pro commented. Actually when the captain match began the three teams hover around 30000-50000 points. But in the first hanchan with the responsible one pay rule Miyanaga Saki made their points to be roughly equal and started a dealer streak to drop all of them below zero."Then again in this match she is the last dealer... it's the same as Player Miyanaga Teru, being the last dealer works the best with their winning streak..."  
**

**"I see." The announcer said cheerfully, "As expected of Shiraitodai no Sakuhime, the reigning champion of Inter-middle! Ladies and Gentlemen! We just witnessed the birth of the strongest team in history of Inter-high!"**

* * *

"Good game, thank you very much." Saki knew her greeting won't be returned but she was used to it, and as their mentor taught them back then…

_'Never look back at your defeated opponent. _  
_There's no word could be said by a winner to losers, hold your chin high and walked away with pride.'_

And Saki did exactly that and left without looking back, as she walked out of the room her team was already waiting outside and her sister gave her a comforting hug. "You've worked hard Saki…"

Saki nodded as she rested her forehead against her sister's chest. "Yes… I did."

_I am Shiraitodai's captain after all…_

* * *

**Well... that's it for the 8th chapter! Next is final for regional~ Although I will focus on flashback of their debut year ^^ And we get to see Tajihi Mayuko, for those who forget... I have a feeling it's majority of you LOL Tajihi Mayuko is a skilled captain player of Shouan Gakuen who play against Awai in final of regional, in Achiga-hen Harue shows a video which Tajihi was freaked out when Awai showed her real offensive power.  
Since she play captain position, she will be Saki's next opponent XDDD  
**

**If you're worried I am going to just write matches with less detail like this chapter, rest assured... I didn't for this chapter because it's going to be too long especially this is three hanchan not three... I will still do the same detailed match like in 7th chapter for National matches. **

**Please review and have a nice day~ **

**7 DAYS for new chapter to come out ;_; HIC! **


	9. 9th Petal

**9th Petal: Interlude **

**Nagano**, Regional Tournament

Hisa smiled as Nodoka left the game room, her chosen captain had scored a perfect game in afternoon game. In the morning Nodoka didn't get to play because Kazue targeted a team who only had 20000 points left and ended the game beautifully with a direct hit. Yuuki and Mako had gone in full offense after all, so Kazue played fast cheap hand to get the game moving to her territory and the rest was history.

In the afternoon their opponents was a little tougher than in the morning, and since they had seen Kiyousumi prioritized speed they danced to her team's tune. It's a fine strategy to outrun fast opponent and interrupt their pace, but trying that on Yuuki in East wind, Mako who was the most adaptable player in her team and Kazue in South wind was a wrong move to make. They ended up knocked themselves out. Especially in Kazue's case as they're dragging themselves to Kazue's territory.

Thanks to her first three players, she and Nodoka could play comfortably. Hisa especially grateful because she could play fast cheap hand and hide her 'bad wait' ability. Nodoka didn't have much to hide, as her play style was all about efficiency. The best thing was now their opponents were all under impression Kiyousumi were a team that focused on speed with balanced defense, with Yuuki as the only heavy hitter at the start.

Hisa had to suppress her laughter when she heard some teams discussing about their speed and how to counter it. Final round of regional next week would be an unpleasant surprise for their opponents for sure!

"Good job everyone." She said to her assembled team, "Next is final round and unlike before we're going to face two seeded schools in our region. Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi..."

Nodoka swallowed, Ryuumonbuchi whose captain was said to be in the same class as Miyanaga-san. "They will be tough opponents for sure."

Nanpo-pro nodded in agreement, "Not just tough... I manage to get recording of today's match and the game record... not much for Ryuumonbuchi today as they ended the match today in a flash." He said as he showed them a packaging and a file of game record, "Thankfully... Ryuumonbuchi's members were all in the same year so we can see last year's record. And for our schedule this week..." He trailed off.

"Haramura-san!" Nishida Junko unknowingly cut off Nanpo-pro and rushed to Nodoka. "An interview please!"

Nodoka blinked owlishly, "I don't mind but... "

Nanpo-pro cleared his throat, "Ehem!"

Nishida jumped in fright and stammered. "I am so sorry Nanpo-pro! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Nanpo Kazuto sighed, "Never mind Nishida-san... we're about to leave soon for dinner, so just make the interview short. I don't want to send my players late to their home and not with empty stomach."

Nishida bowed repeatedly, "Thank you very much Nanpo-pro!" Then turned to Nodoka with hopeful eyes, "Haramura-san, about your perfect game today..."

Ring~ Ring~

She groaned, "Excuse me." Then picked up the phone, "Yamada, I am busy now! And shouldn't you busy with West Tokyo regional's article yourself?!"She hissed in annoyance.

Nodoka's ears perked up at that, _West Tokyo... Miyanaga-san's region. _

"Eh? Something crazy happened? What? Eetto... EH?! Are you serious?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh okay... eh? I have to mention it? Fine fine... see you later!" She turned to face Nodoka hesitantly, "Eh... Haramura-san, would you like to take a seat in lobby, there's something I want to show you... if you don't mind. My colleague just sent me the video of West Tokyo regional's 3rd round... Shiraitodai's first match."

Nanpo-pro frowned, "Nishida-san... "

"I want to see it!" Nodoka exclaimed before she blushed a deep red, "I'm sorry coach but... "

He sighed then looked at his team, all of them seemed to be in the same page as Nodoka. "Fine." It would motivate their team at least as Shiraitodai was their destination in National.

* * *

**South Osaka, Himematsu High School**

"Ya know..." She waved her kimono's sleeve covered hand, "Shiraitodai never called this many pro to prepare their players for Inter-high. Himematsu have a lot of fund spend on their mahjong club I see... " She hummed, "I don't know if it's because they (Shiraitodai) don't need it though!"

Metaphorical daggers were shot but Uta shrugged it off, Akasaka pouted at that, "Mou! You make it sounds like we're taking advantage of money and connection!"

"Since you pay me to come you did take advantage of money." She returned in a heartbeat. "And you invited me with your connection, Akasaka-san. Ho ho ho ho!"

Suehara Kyouko who sat on the same mahjong table sighed, "Coach... I think it's pretty pointless to deny Mihirogi-pro." Not to mention it's not an appropriate thing to talk about when a game was going on.

"Suehara-chan is siding with Mihirogi-pro?" The interim coach pouted.

She sweat-dropped, "Please remember your age sub-coach, pouting at your age..."

"So uncute!" Mase Yuuko chimed in.

"I agree." Atago Hiroe nodded.

"I agree with Onee-chan." Then again Atago Kinue agree with her sister about everything.

Ueshige Suzu nodded, "Uhm!"

"You're so mean!" Akasaka Ikuyo huffed.

Mihirogi snapped her fan shut, drawing attention from Himematsu's team and the sub-coach. "At any rate... I am well aware you call me because you want data on Saki-chan. Though... you seriously think I will hand out data of my protege to her future opponents?" She asked, eyeing Kyouko skeptically.

Akasaka frowned then said, "Protege? That's self-proclaimed by you, isn't it?"

Mihirogi huffed, "You don't have to point that out." She sighed exasperatedly, "But to be honest... I am not a type who can imitate her play style, I am sure you asked Kanou-pro to try that, right?" A subtle flinch from Akasaka confirmed her guess. "I thought so, although... " She trailed off, "In real match that won't matter much as I doubt even Kanou-pro could emulate Saki-chan well." She laughed at that, as she gained confused look from Himematsu team and teir coach. "It's not that I doubt Kanou-pro's skill... But because even I who had practice match with her before couldn't figure her out even though I play over ten hanchan with her! I really don't know! Wakane!" She laughed out loud. "Ho ho ho ho!"

Suehara Kyouko frowned at that, a pro couldn't figure her out? What was that supposed to mean? "You don't know?" Mihirogi-pro was famous for saying that line, but that's not because she is stupid. In fact she was one of the most observant pro player, when she said she didn't know it means she had not figured it out yet, or was not sure or thought she would never do or quasi combination of it. Or so their coach said about Mihirogi-pro.

"Well then... tell me, what do you know of Saki-chan's play style?" She rested her chin against her folded fan, eyeing Himematsu team curiously.

Yuuki, the odango haired player of Himematsu raised her hand. "Rinshan Kaihou is her signature yaku!"

"Even amateur know that." Mihirogi-pro deadpanned.

"Her winning streak is long." Suzu added.

"True, but please give me smarter sounding answer." She deadpanned.

Atago Hiroe hummed, "Ah I know! Her most famous move is completing 3-shanten hand in one turn!"

Mihirogi-pro wondered if it's Akasaka who caused Himematsu players' IQ to drop, no wonder Fujita-pro avoided the curly haired coach like she was a plague. "I ask for smarter sounding answer, not 101 fact of Saki-chan."

Kyouko cleared her throat, "Since her signature yaku is rinshan kaihou, the meld she form most of the time is sets... so her most frequent yaku aside from Rinshan Kaihou is San-ankou, San-kantsu, and Toi-Toi. Since she built her hand with drawing from dead wall, when she go on consecutive kan, her speed in unrivaled... " Kyouko swallowed, unless you got lucky that you can built a chankan and she declared an open kan. However that's just a theory, you can plan a chankan but could you shape your hand in time to do so before she declared kan? Beside, record showed Miyanaga Saki most of the time declared closed kan instead of an open one.

"She also have a habit of breaking initial yaku she was building mid-way and switch to something else... " Reason for this is unknown, but this caused her discard to be confusing.

Mihirogi-pro nodded sagely, at last a smart one is talking. "Uwaaa~ Very good... the last one especially, bet you're confused of the last habit?"

Kyouko nodded, "Yes."

"Well... to be honest I am not so sure myself." Mihirogi-pro admitted without a hint of shame much to Himematsu's shock at how laid back the kimono wearing pro was. "But I guess that's because sometimes her goal is not raking as much point as she could."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes, sweating as her brain tried to process how a player's goal is not gaining as much point as she could like Miyanaga Saki. "I don't understand."

Mihirogi Uta laughed at that, "I don't know either!"

The first thing she noticed about the Miyanaga sisters was, they were not in the same wavelength as normal player. If you think you could investigate them from their game record it would just give you a headache and a half, as what you would find was weird pattern of raking up higher point in Teru's. While in Saki's, she sometimes purposely lower her score for who knows why although, even among pro just a few who paid attention to her noticed this. Both sister also had a habit to ignore winning tile and aimed either higher or lower points. Their opponents would say 'what the hell they're thinking' while media epically painted it as 'leeway champion permit' which boost their reputation.

Although high ranked pro would call media was being an idiot, as looking at their game record what made Miyanaga sisters so feared was because they allowed no leeway at all. Miyanaga Teru was obvious with her winning streak, the younger sister doesn't look like it but Mihirogi had seen how the gentle girl outrun player who built high value hand with trash hand in spite of she was already miles ahead in points. Both of them were ruthless pragmatic players, and while it sounds cruel Uta heartily approve as they played as captain. There's no _next_ game to recover, they're the one who _decide_ the match.

Then again with scary coach they had...

Uta sighed at that, titling her head to the side and saw it's already pretty late. "Oh it's already 9PM, I have to go back to wake up early tomorrow for preparation of Inter-high."

Kyouko blinked at that, "But you haven't tell us anything yet!" The significant one at least.

Uta sighed exasperatedly, Saki's future opponents were all desperate like this? "Hum... Okay! I will give you a hint!" Kyouko's eyes lightened up at that, "I don't know this will be useful or not." Kyouko fell comically because of shock, she didn't know again?! "Back then when I wanted to give her a nickname I have two names on top of my head." They blinked owlishly at Mihirogi-pro, how a nickname could be a clue? "One is Sakuhime... a name I chose in the end because it fits her personality and play style... and the other is... Sesshokukinshi no Hana (The Untouchable flower) ho ho ho..." She laughed out loud.

"That's not helping at all!" Hiroe protested, "If that imply her crazily high point raking, we already know!"

Uta sweat-dropped, this was South Osaka's strongest player? "You're not very bright, are you?"

"Well... Kyouko is the brain of our team." Hiroe admitted as she helped Kyouko to stand up.

She admit she wasn't bright?! Uta thought incredulously. "It's nothing to do with point gap she made." She bluntly stated. "I am sure you will figure it out girls." Uta huffed as she marched to the door, but as she reached out for the door knob she stopped. "You see, the hint I gave is the reason why she is the strongest captain player in National, even better than her sister."

"Better than Miyanaga Teru?" Kyouko echoed, Miyanaga Teru who defeated Eisui's Jindai?! "She is stronger than her sister?"

"I am not sure which of them is stronger though I will choose Saki-chan over her sister any day..." Uta sang cheerfully, "Ho ho ho ho!"

_'She is biased, can we even trust her judgement?!' _They thought in unison.

Uta hummed, "I said she is strongest _captain_ player... she is a better captain than her sister that doesn't mean she is a better mahjong player." She smiled mischievously, "Suehara-chan is a captain herself ne?"

"Hai." Kyouko nodded hesitantly.

"Then maybe you can understand, why Saki-chan is soooooooooooooo scary as a captain." She giggled at that. Then her eyes narrowed skeptically at the puzzled lilac haired girl. However if this girl did figure out Saki-chan's strength as captain player, she wondered if this girl was resilient enough to face Saki-chan. _'If I am a captain player, I doubt even I could beat Saki-chan...'_

* * *

**West Tokyo, Miyanaga residence.**

Saki stretched her arms before she threw her clothes to laundry basket. Her ears perked up when she heard her phone ringing and quickly went to living room where she left it. She unplugged the device from its charger and picked up the phone, "Hello."

_"Saki-chan~ are you busy tonight? Am I bothering you with this call?_"

Saki blinked, "Mihirogi-pro..." Saki murmured as she recognized the cheery voice, "No... I am not busy now."

_"I am afraid I will interrupt your rest." _Mihirogi chimed in, "_First of all, let me congratulate you for your victory today, although it's an easy victory for you..." _

Saki smiled at that, "Thank you very much." She replied politely. "But Mihirogi-pro didn't call to congratulate me for today's match, right?"

_"Saki-chan~"_ Uta gushed, _"As sharp as ever!" _Saki laughed sheepishly at that, _"I just got back from Himematsu, they're asking a bunch of questions! Those girls!"_ Uta huffed but there's no real anger in her voice but amusement.

Saki raised an eyebrow, "About me?" That was not the first time other school invited pro players to give advice in how to play against them, so it was not a surprise for Saki. If anything that makes matches more interesting to see what pro players' thought of to defeat them. But Himematsu was pretty bold to invite Mihirogi-pro of all people, knowing that Mihirogi-pro was a good acquittance of hers.

"Hm..." Saki frowned, "My play style is not so much of a secret anymore... the weak point of my Rinshan is chankan trap, everyone knows that." Saki said as if she was talking about the weather. Just like how her sister never won the first round and point reset when winning streak was interrupted.

_"Saki-chan." _She could hear a sound that suspiciously sounds like fan hitting someone's forehead, _'People know that is the theory... in fact you only ever caught in that trap when playing against your sister in 'unofficial' game." _Uta pointed out. _'And I know before your first National, your coach drilled you with how to avoid chankan right?" _

Saki blinked at that, "Yes... " In fact in that one full month in every practice match her opponents were instructed to gun for her open kan.

Teru scowled in the background when she heard the name of the most annoying pro who ever visited their club. She disliked the Vanguard of all-Japan team for clinging like a leech to her sister whenever she come to visit their school or run to each other in tournament. She could tolerate Awai, but Mihirogi-pro was another matter entirely. She swore that the moment they entered professional world she and Saki won't enter the same team as that sneaky cat!

"If she has nothing important to say tell her it's 10 PM and it's been a tiring day for us." Teru said coolly.

_"I hear that~ Your Onee-chan really hates me te he~" _Uta sang.

Saki sighed, "Onee-chan!" She chided her sister who harrumphed in response. "Em... sorry about that Mihirogi-pro, Onee-chan is in bad mood when it's regional." _As it's a long month of boredom for us. _

Mihirogi-pro rolled her eyes inwardly, whenever it's regional preliminaries the Miyanaga sisters' mood plummeted. She couldn't blame them though as even she, who watched the match was bored to death by the lack of fight from their opponents.

"Is that all?" Saki asked, she doubted Mihirogi-pro called just warn her about Himematsu. Every powerhouse school in Japan was sniffing for their weakness so it's not a news for them.

Uta cleared her throat, so far she had stirred the topic a little just to lighten the mood Saki-chan was always a smart girl. _'Are you alright with the result of today's match?' _

Saki stiffened then answered stiffly, "I am."

She heard a sigh from the other end, _'Saki-chan... you're not someone who demolish your opponents out of whim, or just because you can or to show off." _Uta said in serious tone, _'From what I see in that video if you want, you can just drop Higashi Gakuen to minus and cut that match short. You're that type of captain... who will secure victory in the best way you see fit.'_ Uta snorted, _'But today's match is a war declaration Shiraitodai made... a statement lesser hanchan and change of rule won't affect you at all. This must be your coach' order again... she is as merciless as ever, that woman.' _

Saki sighed, as expected of Mihirogi-pro to deduce that much less than one day. "Coach' order... true, but in the end as captain it's my choice to do the best thing I could do for my team. And that... including..." Saki trailed off but didn't manage to finish her sentence as Teru pry the phone off of her fingers. "Onee-chan?!"

Teru took a deep breath, "Mihirogi-pro, with all respect please don't pry to our business." Teru said coldly. "Shiraitodai's business stay within Shiraitodai. I appreciate your concern for my sister but questioning her decision as our captain is really offending..."

_"Wow whooo whoooaaa~ calm down girl, I called because I am worried of Saki-chan. Her play today seemed forced, because she did what she didn't want to do. But in her perspective it's something she had to do ne? Now be a dear and put the phone on speaker since you don't like me having private discussion with Saki-chan." _

Teru frowned, "Very well."

"Onee-chan?" She gave Teru a inquiring look when Teru turned on the speaker.

_"Saki-chan... first of all, don't push yourself... You always try your best for your team and I really like that. Shiraitodai is really fortunate to have you as your captain. However... this is your last Inter-high with your sister so don't forget to enjoy your game too..." _

Saki smiled at that, "Yes... of course." Then she closed her eyes, "But Mihirogi-pro you're misunderstood my decision to play the way I did today."

_"Oh~" _

She took a deep breath, "Weak opponents will cower but those who're strong will not... rather to inflict fear, it's a challenge from Shiraitodai to all schools in Japan." Her lips curved up to a smile, "This year is special after all..."

"True." Teru agreed with a nod.

Mihirogi pro shuddered in excitement_, "Whoooa~ I am looking forward to do commentary for your match again." _She said cheerfully.

**"We'd rather you don't."** Saki and Teru chorused.

Uta pouted. _"Why~" _

"Because your comment in Saki's match is borderline biased... no it's biased." Teru pointed out. While Mihirogi-pro was still being her observant self who spout 'Wakane~' in the end of her sentence, when it's Saki who played she couldn't stop showering her sister's play with praises. "Which is why this year if possible you won't get to comment for our block."

_"Aww~"_

* * *

**The next day in North Osaka, Senriyama**

Senriyama team swallowed as they watched the video of Shiraitodai's latest match in West Tokyo regional. Nijou Izumi, their sergeant had her knees knocking with each other in fear as she watched Shiraitodai no Sakuhime demolished her opponents. On the table was a newspaper, which front page read 'Champion Sisters' Absolute Domination in West Tokyo Regional!'

_"Tsumo!" The champion declared and her opponents sucked their breath as the hand that ended the match revealed her._

**_9-9-9Pin  
Haku-Haku  
Chun-Chun-Chun-Chun  
Hatsu-Hatsu-Hatsu-Hatsu  
East-East-East-East._**

_"Sousangen, San-ankou, Sankantsu...Toi-Toi, Yakuhai, Honitsu, Honroutou… Rinshan Kaihou. 16000 all." The champion declared with even voice._

**_"A dealer's Kazoe Yakuman in East hand 4 by Shiraitodai no Sakuhime! And She dropped all three players below zero in her fifth dealer repeat!" The announcer exclaimed. "Even though the three school had suffered massive point lost from previous match it's still an unbelievable feat in..."_**

**click.**

Funakubo Hiroko paused the video when the camera was zooming in to Champion's winning hand, sighing, "And that's... chCampion's latest match for West Tokyo region." She shook her head exasperatedly, "Second rated players region or not, in the morning Miyanaga Teru ended the match by herself and broke 250000 points mark... in the afternoon Miyanaga Saki drop all three opponents to minus with a Kazoe Yakuman." She listed on exasperatedly, "It's one crazy day in West Tokyo." Or a tragic one for Shiraitodai's opponents.

Sera whistled as she looked at Miyanaga Saki's hand, "Sousangen? She is just one tile away from Daisangen... and if her last set is honor that would be a Tsuuiisou..."

Ryuuka nodded, "She also threw away a tenpai for Suuankou... had she didn't call that Hatsu..." Seems like something done on whim? Then again Miyanaga Saki was prone to make odd decision d, most of the time just to give her a chance to declare kan. There's a speculation that there's another quirk or weakness in Miyanaga Saki's Rinshan Kaihou that could be exploited but... in the last two years no one managed to do so.

Sera hummed as she mentally counted the hand's worth. "17 Han?! And no dora at all~" She moaned, "But still!" She pointed her forefinger at the screen, "What the hell they're doing yesterday? It looks like they're trying to set a record... yesterday's matches is pretty much a show off."

Atago Masae shook her head, "It must be their coach' order... to establish absolute grasp as reigning school of their region. West Tokyo actually is not _that_ bad... especially some schools like Shouan tried their best to knock Shiraitodai from their throne..." In fact Shouan probably in the same level as third finisher of their region at least.

Hiroko nodded in agreement, "But because of Shiraitodai's dominance they just looks weak in comparison... " She adjusted her glasses, "But even though we're the reigning champion of our own region, could we achieve the same result if we play against the weakest schools in our region?"

Onjouji Toki, their Vanguard readily answered with deadpan tone. "Sorry, but I don't think I can wipe out 100000 points in two hanchan by myself." In spite of being able to see one turn ahead Toki was well aware she was more of a defense type rather than offense type. Even though her point gains so far was equal of average high tier National player like their coach's daughter, she was not a monster class player who could steamroll everyone to minus hell like Miyanaga sisters or Amae Koromo.

"Aah~ I guess Toki is right." Ryuuka agreed, "With shorter match means less time to gain points, but..."

Hiroko's eyes widened, "Oh so that's what they're trying to convey..." The Senriyama team turned to their resident researcher with questioning look. "Even with less hanchan Shiraitodai's aces' point gain didn't drop at all... " She pointed out with grim voice, "This year with less hanchan, players with ability and especially monster class player gain advantage over normal player... but in the other hand with less matches we also didn't have to endure 5 hanchan like in previous tournament against monster class players..." She explained, "Apparently with this match they're stating the fact that... 5 or 2 hanchan doesn't matter... they'll rule regardless..."

Atago Masae narrowed her eyes, "A war declaration even before the battle begin... how bold of Shiraitodai, are they trying to say even with shorter hanchan and new rules... they'll still win?" The Atago matriarch scoffed, "This is really physiological war at its finest in Shiraitodai's part..."

Sera who had experience playing against Miyanaga Teru whistled at that. In spite of having monster on their side Shiraitodai never cut corners when it comes to demolishing their opposition. That school won't be able to hold on their throne for two years with relying solely on brute strength of their players. "So they're trying to scare us first before National begin?"

Hiroko frowned at Sera's crude way to rephrase her theory, "More or less."

"But still." Their coach cut in, "Declaration of war or not, the fact remains that Shiraitodai's double aces have shown terrifying display of their power that can't be compared from previous two years..." She closed her eyes, "This year... would be the hardest year for the champion's challengers... especially us, who ranked second next to them."

"..." Ryuuka swallowed as she recalled that if not for Toki who gained enough point in Vanguard match over Rinkai and Eisui she wouldn't get second place. It's still not a sweet enough victory... as the point gap with Miyanaga Teru was over 70000. If not for heat vision, she won't be able to defend her points. Now Toki had to face Miyanaga Teru she couldn't do anything against, and in captain match she had to play against Miyanaga Saki.

It as if... it was an inevitable outcome they would be defeated worse than they had last year when they're fourth place. It's frustrating... how could they show the Nation that, even them who ranked second was powerless against Shiraitodai?

"Get a hold of yourself Ryuuka." Atago Masae's voice snapped her back to reality, "Remember our goal is not standing on final stage, is to the top of National! The zenith of Inter-high!" She reminded their captain, then cleared her throat. "Our neighbor Himematsu just lost their position to Eisui... they're ranked fifth in National now, but my daughters and their team have not lost their hope to steal champion's title from Shiraitodai." She narrowed her eyes, "As fellow Osaka players, you can't lose to them, could you?"

Toki shook her head, "No."

"Of course not!" Sera huffed. "We're going to wait for Hiroe on the top!" Sera was very disappointed that last year they couldn't play against Himematsu, now that she was a Lieutenant like Hiroe she wanted to play against Hiroe in National.

Ryuuka smiled at her best friends' determination, "No... we're not going to back out, we will win this together..."

* * *

**West Tokyo, Semi Final Day **

It was a rare occurrence for Saki to go buying drinks from vending machine, as for the first time in two and half years Takami forgot to bring tea leaves, she didn't forget her tea seat though. Her Onee-chan chose that unfortunate moment to say her throat was patched and she needed drinks badly. So Saki hurriedly went to buy some as her sister's match was in ten minutes. Awai came along to make sure she won't get lost.

"Onee-chan wants melon milk... Oolong tea for Sumire-senpai and Takami-senpai..." Saki listed as she folded her finger one by one.

Awai who was walking by her side, clinging to her right arm continued. "Pocari for Matano-senpai and curry soda for me!"

Saki sweat-dropped at the last order, "Eeh... why you like that kind of drink Awai-chan?"

"It's tasty!"

Saki just laughed sheepishly as a lone vending machine come to view, but there's someone else was in front of the vending machine. A dark haired girl who had been a familiar figure she had seen a couple of times in every regional tournament of West Tokyo. "Tajihi-san?"

Tajihi Mayuko jumped three feet in the air when she heard the familiar voice and dropped her soda can in fright, "Hiiie!"

Awai clapped in awe, "Wow, she jumped vertically three and half feet~"

Tajihi Mayuko scrambled to pick her soda can then looked at Saki wide eyedly, "Chaa... champion?"

Sometimes Saki wondered if her name was slowly forgotten as people replaced her name with 'Champion' and 'Sakuhime' more often than not. Or maybe it had become some sort of synonym to her name. "My apologize... I didn't mean to startle you." Saki said politely.

"No... it's fine... I am just clumsy!" She said then she laughed sheepishly and absentmindedly opened her soda can just to have the carbonated water burst to her face. "Kyaaa!"

Silence hung heavily in the air as the two Shiraitodai players watched Tajihi Mayuko's dripping wet head, and Awai couldn't help but commented. "Dojikko?"

_This is awkward,_ Saki thought as sweating profusely.

Tajihi Mayuko blushed a deep red before she fished out a handkerchief and wiped her face in hurry. "Aha ha... I'm sorry?"

"What are you sorry for?" Awai couldn't help but asked.

Awai's question if anything made Tajihi felt even more like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well... excuse me then! I need to wash my face!" She said as she bowed then sprinted to opposite direction frantically, which reminded Saki very much of their first meeting.

Saki couldn't help but sigh at the retreating form of Tajihi Mayuko. Saki fished out her wallet for coins and scanned the rows of drinks. "Meeting Tajihi-san outside of the mahjong table always feels awkward." She said in exasperated tone as she put the coins in.

Awai hummed at that, "Hm... being an ace for an eternal second school like hers must be suck." Awai said cheerfully, and Saki gave her a disapproving look."Arakawa Kei-san at least is second place in National even though her school is eternal second to Senriyama." She frowned, "But that girl act all flustered like that every time you meet her, Saki-chan?"

Saki smiled weakly at that, "Yes... since we sit in the same mahjong table for the first time two years ago." She said in even voice."

"You beat her badly that time I recalled…" Awai said in nonchalant tone, "She is another traumatized one, ne?"

She sweat-dropped, "Awai-chan…"

That time she was a newcomer to official mahjong competition, all she thought about was playing against strong opponent, as she just get a taste of victory for the first time after years of choosing to neither win nor lose. She had not understood yet, the boundary between winner and loser... and between monster class player like her and those who're not.

"At any rate... we have to finish today's match fast if we want to watch Nagano's final match..." Awai said cheerfully. "Sumire-senpai is so pumped up to watch it..." They could watch it live from their waiting room but it would be better to watch it unperturbed by their own match in hotel.

Saki nodded, "By now they're almost at the end of Vanguard's match right?"

"Yep, it's Tacos girl's turn now..." Awai sang cheerfully.

Saki smiled at that, "I can't wait..."

"Me too!" Awai chimed in,"He he he... Come on Kiyousumi~" Awai spun around playfully as holding can of drinks, "Grow stronger and stronger~ Our National this year is going to be a blast! Ha ha ha~"

"Awai-chan seems really eager to face Kiyousumi..." Saki noted.

"Of course! I got to play against Sumire-senpai's eternal rival!" She said in cheerful tone, "Can you imagine how annoyed Sumire-senpai would be if I manage to beat Takei Hisa before she did?!"

Saki sweat-dropped, "That's your reason?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Nagano... **

**"Ach...A... AChooo!"** Hisa sniffed, "Someone is talking about me."

"Must be bad stuff." Mako said without a hint of doubt. "Please repent already."

Hisa looked at Mako who was refilling Yuuki's cup as their resident Tacos girl wolfing down her second round of tacos. "Is it just me or since the training camp you're under impression I have a bad reputation?"

"You think?" Mako wondered out loud.

Hisa looked at Kazue who shook her head frantically, "Buchou is the best leader we could hope for! Even though..." Kazue trailed off hesitantly, "Your reputation is questionable..."

"Why don't you ask your student council if you want more confirmation?" Mako added with a grin.

Hisa sighed theatrically, "The things I do for my cute teammates..."

"Please keep us uninformed of it." Mako chimed in, "I think we'd rather not knowing..."

* * *

**Actually update suppose to be few days after latest chapter was out but I fell sick for three days... but I update anyway... too bad I threw away a flashback of final of debut year because it turned out uninteresting and half-baked... maybe some other time...**

**Next would be Nagano final... you'd either hate or love it I guess... **

**Please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
